Sapno se Bhare Naina
by Preetz
Summary: Every day we see many dreams. Some during the day and some in sleep... Some materialise, some wont. But that shouldn't stop you from believing in dreams! What is life when you stop dreaming?KV/OC. OC/OC. Written for my friends. Read at ur own scrutiny * Remaining updts will also come. thnx! unavailable for pms. *
1. Prologue

Summary: Every day we see many dreams. Some during the day and some in sleep... Some materialise, some wont. But that shouldn't stop you from believing in dreams! What is life when you stop dreaming? Includes all jodis. For my frnd Daya's girl :)

**A/N:-** Heya folks!

Another new story. Yup this is for my dear friend Roo. As a return gift for her…

Yar tumhari gift bohot precious tha, bohot accha tha. This is nothing in comparision. But hoping it will make u smile!

All other readers- Hope ya guys enjoy too! :*

**Read on-**

**Note-** Dareya are married here. And the whole team is included. All jodis- Rajvi, abhirika, dareya &amp; hehe ishyant will also be there!

**Characters-**

**Ruhana-** Ruhana is a cheerful 22 yr old college going girl. Like all normal girls she has dreams &amp; aspirations. She wants a nice sarkari naukri, wants to buy a new home, make her parents proud. So that's why she lands in Mumbai… to pursue her dreams &amp; may be pursue her dream life partner…

**&amp; entire CID team are characters in this fic.**

**. . . . . . / \ . . . . . .**

**Prologue-**

A beautiful 22 yr old girl is seen sitting in her room at her home in Jodhpur-

She's writing for her blog-

'_Sapne.. kya hai sapne? Jo hum neend mei dekhte hai? wo? Ya fir jo khule aankhon se baaton baaton mei dikhaayi dete hai. ya fir wo jo mehnat karne se saakar hojaate hai. ya wo jo naa chahte hue bhi khudaa ki razi se apne aap haqeeqat mei badal jaate hai? Kya hai yeh sapne? Kyu dekhti hu main sapne…'_

'_sapne tho sab dekhte hai. kuch sapne kabhi sach nhi hote, aisa kahaa jaata hai. par mera manna hai ki shiddat se koshish karne se kuch bhi sakaar ho sakta hai. bas shiddat aur neki ho sapne mei. Aur sapna sirf wo nhi jo neend mei dekhte hai. sapna woh hai, jo kisi k ankhon mei khushi ki jhalak banke dikhta hai… sapna wo hai jo raaton ka neend udaa deta hai. jo zindgi jeene k liye ek waja banjaate hai-"_

Ruhi admires what she has written.

"Blog tho acha hai Ruhi betiya. Ab tere sapne na jaane kab sach honge!"

She sighs as she posts it on her blog.

Soon her mum calls her from veranda.

"Ruhi beta dekho khat aaya hai…"

She goes nd lazily opens the envelope. A 1000 watt smile forms on her lips!

"Ohh god! Meri admission letter hai. PG ka Mumbai versity se oyee hoyee!"

She hugs her mum who kisses her on the cheek. The smile vanishes soon-

"par main naukri karna chahti hu mum. Nd Mumbai. Main tum logo se duur nhi jaa saktii…"

She becomes sad again. Ruhi's dad comes to console her.

"Ruhii tumhari naukri lag gayi samjho.."

"kya kaise papa? Meri tho bank exam ka result aaya nhi.."

"aajayega re… bade bade sapne dehna galat nhi hai. lekin jo mauka aaya hai usey nhi gawaana chahiye…"

"Mumbai mei PG kar. Saat mei ek aisi naukri hai jo tumhari hosh udaadegi. Khushi se paagal hojaogi tum!'

So soon Ruhi comes to know that she will be assisting the CID team as a computer technician during day &amp; she gears up to attend evening classes at Mumbai uni.

**. . .**

**Next day **

**Morning time-**

Ruhi steps onto the roadz of Mumbai with her dad.

"Mumbai.. mere sapno ki nagari.. here I come!"

She can't hide her excitement. She's excited abt her course! And more excited to meet the famous CID team from the city whom she admired since ages!

Father &amp; daughter reach a nice looking home.

A woman opens the door &amp; invites her inside. She has short shoulder length hair &amp; beautiful eyes.

"Arey Ruhaana… aagayi tum?"

"Haan Dii"

Shreya hugs Ruhana inviting her.

"I hope bacchii k waje se tum logo ko pareshaani nhi hogii shreya.." her dad says-

"arey nhi nhi ji. Ruhaana yaha rahei hume khushi hogi… and honestly paying guest ki tarah nhi. Meri behen banke rahegi Ruhi. Plz aap paise dekar hume sharminda mat karna.."

Shreya smiles.

Dad &amp; Ruhi share a moment-

"Ruhi beta.. I will miss you.."

"miss you too papa. Skype pe aajana roz.. aap aur mamma bhi.."

"sure beta…"

Ruhi hugs her dad n he kisses her check. They part ways.

Ruhana's dad thanks Dareya and leaves.

**. . .**

Shreya asks Ruhi to freshen up &amp; shows her room.

"Ruhii.. kabhi kisi cheez ki zarurat ho tho Di ko yaad karna OK.."

She sees Ruhi is mum.

"kya hua? Abhi se dad ko miss kar rhi ho? Ruhi. Kuch paana hai na.. tho aisa kuch khona padta hai. aur iss case mei tumhare mum-dad ka saat. But don't worry. Woh jaldi hi tumse milne aayenge.."

"thank you Di.."

"aur hum hai na. And your Daya sir!"

"Daya sir… aap.. bohot acche hai. I think main yaha bohot khush rahungi. Hmm mum-dad ko miss karungi bt skype hai na. kaam chalaa lungi.. aur apne sapne sach karne k baad hi ghar jaungi.."

"that's my Roo…"

Shreya hugs her &amp; leaves. Ruhi smiles. Shreya was her dad's former student &amp; like an elder sister. That's why her dad has chosen her place for Ruhi. So that she won't be alone in that huge city… _how caring he is!_

"love you dad. Thank you for caring so much…"

She smiles and proceeds to take a shower.

**. . .**

Later Ruhi has breakfast &amp; has a small chat with Daya,

There's a case so her most fav officer Daya leaves for duty after patting her head…

Ruhi smiles. She's going to live with her most fav CID officer, her inspiration, her biggest reason to smile.

Soon Shreya too leaves to bureau. Ruhi is alone at home but a constant smile is playing on her lips. She unpacks her bag, settles in her room reading a novel…

She slowly dozes off, the long journey from Rajasthan to Mumbai has been tiresome-

_She is in a garden looking around. Beautiful roses bloom around her, the cold morning breeze caresses her face. Her hairs fly in the wind. She walks, slightly holding up her ankle length dress, carefully so that the wet ground doesn't stain the garment._

_There's a commotion. Many people's voices are heard. She looks around baffled. But she smiles as she finds him. With his arms outstretched. She rushes to him &amp; he hugs her. He's a foot taller than her clad in a nice black suit._

_He caresses her hairs at the back and whispers an apology-_

"_I'm sorry Ruhi. I'm so sorry… aagey se aisa nhi karunga.."_

_She smiles &amp; looks up to see his face for the first time-_

***thud***

The novel she's holding falls onto the floor n she wakes up cursing her luck.

"fir se wohi sapnaa… aur wohi ruk gaya.. chehra v nhi dekh paayi.. har baar ki tarah…"

She sighs. This dream, that fascination for her dream boy seemed to keep her on an edge. She knows life isn't a fairy tale. But her girly heart craved, longed to see a glimpse of the man who plagued her dreams-

"Paagal hai Ruhi. Daya sir sunenge tho kya sochenge? Shreya Di bhi tujhe pagal samjhegi. Sapno ki duniya se bahar aao…"

She chides herself. Its almost lunch time &amp; she feels hungry.

That's when someone knocks the door.

She answers it-

"Daya sir aap yaha?" *smiles*

"idher se ghusar raha tha tho socha tumse milke jaunga.." *cute smile*

"so sweet.. "

"tum kaisi ho? Akele koi problem tho nhi na?"

"nhi nhi. Main thik hu. Thank you…"

Daya steps inside n goes into the kitchen to drink some water. Ruhi stands there watching if it's a dream-

"bolo kya khaaogi?"

"sir main- mai kya.." *smiles again*

"arey haa Ruhi tum. Feel at home bachhi.. waise ek baar chakh k dekhho mere haat ka khaana. Baar baar khaane ka mann karega"

"woh tho karega hi sir.. I mean bohot suni aapk khane ki tareef"

"chalo. Main tumhareliye sandwich banaata hu…"

So Daya sets off to make some sandwiches. Ruhi keeps admiring her idol as he works.

"Kya dekh rahi ho Ruhi.."

"kuch nhi sir.."

"arey bolo na. dost samjho mujhe. Sirf Shreya hi nhi, ab main bhi hu tumhareliye. Humesha. Bolo kya hai…"

Daya gives her a sweet smile &amp; Ruhi has happy tears in her eyes…

"thank you sir…"

"arey nhi nhi emo nhi hote bacchii… smile karo.."

He smiles…

"waise kuch kehne wali thi tum.."

"kuch nhi sir. Bas aapki smile bohot pyari hai."

"aww thank you. Tumhari bhi bohot pyari hai Ruhi… keep smiling OK… "

"thanks sir… I will. "

So sandwiches are done. Roo &amp; Daya sit down by dining table to have them-

"wah sir.. kamaal hai ye tho.. aap roz aise khud banate hai kya?"

"hmm kabhi kabhi banaaleta hu, aaj tum bhi ho tho befikr banaa diya. Warna Shreya ko buraa lag jayega ki ussk hote hue main rasoi mei aagaya" *laughs*

She admires him. Everything about him is awesome. His smile, his eyes, his look, his laugh, his nature…

His mobile rings again.

"aah Abhijeet ka call hai Ruhii main-"

"sr. Inspector Abhijeet hai na?" *excited tone*

"haan… mera dost!" *smiles*

"wow sir bohot sunaa aapk bare mei. Aapke dosti k barei mei. Sapne jaisa lag raha hai main yaha itne bade logo k saat.."

"badii unchayiaan tum bhi chuu logi Ruhi. Waise itne bhi bade log nhi hai hum…" *cute smile*

Aww how humble he is! Ruhi just smiles.

"thank you sir…"

"jaldi se khaana khatm karo. Darwaaza lock karna. Be careful. And zarurat ho tho mujhe call karna.."

He gives her his number.

"College kab shuru hoga?"

"barso sir.."

"good.. tho fir kal tumhe bureau mei sab se milaa dunga!"

"kya? Sab se? OMG"

"haa haa… sab se! take care Ruhi. Sham ko milte hai.."

"bye sir…"

"byee Ruhi.."

So Daya sir leaves &amp; Ruhi locks the door. Her day has just begun…

_Who knows when dreams may turn into reality!_

**. . . . . . . **

**A/N:** Alright! Small intro. Nxt chapter Ruhii will meet the team &amp; she will be playing an important role in the bureau &amp; well it seems her mystery man is somewhere around…

Kaisa lagaa first chap! I know thora bakwaas hai… agey it will improve!

**Written for my pyari behnaa.. hope she likes. Hope other readers like too!**

**Plz do rvw guys!**


	2. It all starts here

**A/N: thank you guys! Thanks to all those who reviewed**

**Daya's girl- **I'm so happy yar. Kya batau main 3 rvws! Ek saat.. thank you! Love ya loadz. I'm glad I could make u smile &amp; that my effoorts paid off. Smile karti raho sis :* hoppe this chapter can widen ur smile further :*

**SS- **include karliya tumhe v.. hope ya like. Love ya re :*

**Purpleangel1, saraswati Dahal, shilpa, ritesh, crazyforpurvi, raveena, bshreena, guests- thank you everyone!**

**Rajvi girl- **yea I knw wat u mean.. thnx! This story is for my friend. so I made it realistic. Hope ya get wat I mean ;)

**. . .**

**Sapnon se Bhare Naina**

**. . .**

**Chapter one-**

**It all starts here**

**. . .**

Ruhi could hardly sleep that night, the anticipation of meeting her fav officers, staying with her idol seemed to have driven off her sleep.

**Next day-**

Ruhi happily enjoys sandwiches which her Dii made.

"Wah Dii.. aise sandwiches maine tab khaye jab aap Jodhpur mei humare yaha rehti thi. Itne saal baad inka swaad aur badh gaya hai-"

Shreya just kisses her on cheek-

"Pagli, agar kuch badh gaya hai woh hai humare beech ka pyar-"

"wo tho hai Di…"

Ruhi smiles at her taking another bite.

**Daya- **"arey bhai thoda pyar hume bhi dedo…"

Shreya serves some sandwiches to Daya n glares at him playfully while Ruhi giggles-

**Daya- **"mera matlub hai mujhe v shamil karo. Ab hum sab ek pariwar hai. hai na?"

**Ruhi- **"sach mei sir. Pariwar ki tarah hi mehsus hota hai yaha rehkar- ye sab.. itna pyar dekh k main khush hu…"

Dareya smile. Shreya too joins them on dining table

**Daya- **"abhi tho tum pure pariwar se mili nahi. Kyu Shreya…"

**Shreya- **"bilkul. Ruu tum sirf Dii aur Daya sir se mil ho. Bureau jaogi na wahaa hogi humari pariwar-"

**Daya- **"pura ka pura team…"

Everyone smile &amp; finish off breakfast talking about general stuff-

All get up n wash hands… a moment later…

**Ruhi- **"sach mei sir. Ye pal bohot special hai. ek ek pal jo maine aapk saat bitaaya. Sab special hai. ab main CID ka hissa ban gayi.. tho aur v special hai. Inn moments ko main bohot sambhal k rakhungi… humesha.."

Daya just gives her best of smiles &amp; hugs her from side… that friendly gesture brings a huge smile on Ruhi's face. Happy tears form in her eyes which she brushes off soon-

**Shreya- **"tho rakhlo sambhal k…"

Both Ruhi &amp; Daya look confused for a moment but as soon as they see Shreya standing before them with a camera in her hand, they smile-

**Shreya- **"arey chalo. Aur smile karo. Pose tho do bhai."

Ruhi smiles big… She's posing for a photo with Daya sir… her Daya sir… who has a friendly arm around her shoulders-

*click*

**Shreya- **"one more…"

*click*

**Shreya- **"perfect!"

**Daya- **"photos.. camera, bohot accha idea tha Shreya…"

**Shreya- **"of course intelligent hu main.."

**Daya- **"aakhir biwi kiski hai…"

Shreya jus smiles &amp; shakes her head.. Daya grins n grabs the camera…

**Daya- **"ab behnon ki baari… chalo poses dedo.. "

the ladies happily obey…

*click*

*click*

.

.

.

So Ruhi &amp; Shreya pose in a variety of ways that poor Daya almost faints &amp; begins to feel drained out-

**Daya- **"baap re! Itnee photos. Itne poses… thank god ruk gaye…"

**Ruhi- **"dikhaao kaise aaye hai sir!"

**Shreya- **"acche hai.."

**Daya- **"awesome"  
everyone admire the photos.. the clock chimes 9 &amp; its time to leave-

**Shreya- **"nau bajgaye. Hailaa ACP sir daatenge-"

**Daya- **"chalo chalo sab-"

**Shreya- **"u cant be late on first day Roo-"

So everyone rush out &amp; get into Dareya's car-

Shreya makes Ruhi sit beside Daya in front &amp; sits in the back seat checking a file-

**daya**\- "ready Roo?"

**ruhi- **"ready Sir…"

Daya &amp; Ruhi exchange another smile &amp; are set off towards the bureau.

**. . .**

**Meanwhile bureau's cafeteria-**

Two girls are talking over a table-

One of the girls is very tall and lean, other is of moderate height, fair looking, sweet &amp; beautiful-

"Arey itna nhi khaa sakti main moti hojaungii.."

"ek pizza khaane se kuch nhi hoga.."

"Plz Tarika. Main already nervous hu ki aaj pehla din hai forensic mei… tum aur nervous mat banaao… kuch nhi khaana mujhe.."

"arey par ruko-"

"bas main kuch nhi sunungi.."

The girl walks off ignoring the other girl's words not even knowing where she's walking-

"arey sree dekh k chalo-"

Tarika yells but its already late. Sree has bumped into someone, lost her footing nd is about to fall backwards- but that someone saves her-

Sree looks at him baffled. He's at least a foot or two taller than her, looking utterly handsome, semi dark skin, hair falling onto his face nd that leather jacket- uff.

He too seemed lost for a bit but then steadies her letting go off her hand-

She stands hugging her coat &amp; bag-

"uh umm… thank you…"

She looks at him. The guy just nods &amp; smiles…

"dhyan rakhiye gaa…"

Before he can speak further-

"Oye kavin!"

Someone calls him &amp; he looks at his friends who have already walked inside to occupy a table-

"idher aana bhai..."

"coming…"

Sree looks on as Kavin goes giving her another smile.

She leaves glancing back apologetically at Tarika &amp; soon smiles as she remembers what just happened-

"Kavin… Accha naam hai…"

And she hurries towards her lab chiding herself for her clumsy meet with him.

**Meanwhile-**

Kavin joins his friends. He greets them all &amp; they begin to have some snacks. He turns to see if the pretty girl he bumped into is there. He then finds Tarika, but before he can ask who the girl is, Tarika too leaves the cafeteria in a hurry.

**. . / \ . .**

**A while later-**

Daya introduces Ruhi to everyone.

**Freddy- **"Hello Ruhi…"

**pankaj-** "Hii Ruhi…"

**Ruhi- **"Hello sir. Hello. Namaste-"

**Purvi, Rajat, everyone- **"Welcome to CID Ruhi…"

**Ruhi- **"thank you sir. Thanks everyone."  
**acp sir- **"mujhe ummeed hai tum puri imaandari se apna kaam karogi."

**Ruhi- **"haan sir. Main wada karti hu ki apni jee-jaan lagaa dungi desh ki seva mei…"

**Acp sir- **"Very Good…"

**Daya- **"yeh puri imaandari se kaam legi. Isski 1000% guarantee main deta hu sir.. aur 2000% Shreya degi…"

**Nikhil- **"arey wah aate hi Daya sir aur Shreya ka dil jeet liya tumne-"

Ruhi smiles.

**Ruhi- **"thank you sir. I feel blessed ki I'm here. Aap sab k saat… staying with Shreya Di &amp; Daya sir, working for CID, its amazing! Bas ummeed hai main Daya sir aur Di k liye bojh na banjau.."

**Daya- **"arey itni pyari bacchii bojh kaise ho sakti hai?"

**Shreya- **"haan aur khabardar jo dobara bojh kaha tho. Waise v humara ghar suna-suna lagta hai. kabhi kabhi mere baat ye (daya) sunte v nhi. Ab tho meri behen hogi jise main sab kuch bataa sakuu.. yeh acchi baat hai na…"

Ruhi smiles big in return. Shreya goes on-

**Shreya- **"arey tu meri behen hai Ruhi. Sagii nhi hai tho kya hua! Rishte, rishte har baar khoon se nhi bante. Dil se bhi tho bante hai…"

**Ruhi-** "sahii kaha Dii. Jaise aap sab logon k beech bane hai…"

**Daya- **"woh tho hai… hum sab alag-alag jagah se aaye. Jab aaye the tab ajnabi the. Lekin ab ek pariwar hai hum. Ek team jise koi nhi tod sakta.."

**Rajat- **"sahii kaha sir.. one for all. All for one!"

**Ruhi- **"kamaal ki bonding hai sir. Aisi dosti itna pyar.."

**Daya- **"bacchii. Bohot jaldi tumhe bhi milega. Sab ka pyar.."

**Dushyant- **"haan Ruhi dekhna. Jald hi tum bhi sab ki dost banjaugi.. " *smiles*

**Ruhi- **"thank you sir…" *smiles back*

**Daya- **"god! Kitne baar thank you bolti hai… koi roko iss ladki ko" *laughs*

Everyone laugh..

**Daya- **"yaad rakho bacchii jahaa pyar hai waha taqraar bhi hogi.."

**Rajat- **"aur bohot se kaarname.."

**Abhijeet- **"aur masti bhi…"

**Vineet- **"pyar bhi bohot hai yaha.."

**Kavin- **"ab inhe hi dekho.. Mr &amp; Mrs Rajat kumar.."

Rajvi blush and smile.

**Kavin- **"daya sir &amp; Shreya hai hi…"

**Pankaj- **"aur humare team k romeo &amp; Juliet jinhe happy ending mila hai.. Abhijeet sir aur Doctor Tarika…"

**Abhijeet- **"bas bas bhai bohot hogayi pyar ki baatei.. ACP sir k saamne.."  
**acp sir- **"kyu bhai.. main pyar nhi karta kya? Main insaan nhi hu?"

**Daya- **"arey sir.. humara matlub wo nhi tha.."

**ACP sir- **"main v tho pyar karta hu tum sab se.. apne pariwar se bhi.. apne desh se bhi…"

**Abhijeet- **"we know that sir!"

**All- **"and we love you too…"

Ruhii just smiles. She doesn't know.. _itna pyar, kaise? Kya mujhe kab ye sab milega_

Ishita breaks her silence..

**Ishu-** "so Ruhi. Tum jodhpur se ho?"

**Ruhi- **"haan…"

**Ishu-** "great! I love the forts there. Wahaa k flora &amp; fauna.. absolutely love those things.. ahhh.. waha jaana chahti hu yar…"

Dushyant clears his throat..

**Dushyant- **"Ab yeh tho ped-paudhe patthar se hi pyar karegi kyu ki koi insaan thodi na hai iss planet mei jo isse return mei pyar karei.."

**Ishu-** "Oye! Chupkar… warna teri zuban kheech k tere haat mei rakhdungi.. main aayi hu chandigarh se!"

**Dushyant- **"aye waddi aayi. Sambhal k baat kar. Main tera senior hu senior. Samjhi! Main v hu Chandigarh da munda. Mujse pangaa na le tu.."

**Freddy- **"fir shuru hogaye…"

**Kavin- **"kavii nhi sudherte ye log.."

**Ishu-** "Wadda aaya senior banke. Rey tere se do saal choti hu ye meri galati nhi hai. warna main na teri super senior banjaati.."

**Dushyant- **"ha ha lekin nhi ho naa… tujhe wo chance iss janam mei tho nhi milega"

**Ishu-** "tu apna moo band rakh warna tujhe cheeti banaake masal dungi.."

**Dushyant- **"accha.. chalo aajao tho fir.. dekhte hai kismei kitna hai dum.."

**Daya- **"arey bas bas! Maana ki hum duty mode pe nhi, isska matlub ye nhi ki chuhe-billi ki tarah lado tum log.. woh bhi ACP sir k saamne?"

**Ishu &amp; Dushyant-** "Sorry sir.."

**Daya- **"Hmm.."

**Ishu-** "aah-" *stumbles*

Ishu almost falls but Dushyant catches her.

**Dushyant- **"kya hua Ishu?" *steadies her*

**Ishu-** "thora sar ghum raha hai… woh kal fasting ki naa.. aaj v breakfast nhi kii tho.."

**Dushyant- **"kamaal hai. chudail kahiiki… apna dhyan v nhi rakh sakti tum.."

Ishu smiles weakly.

**Abhi- ** "Dushyant cafeteria lejaao sey.. kuch khilaado.."

**Dushyant- **"ji sir.."

So the two friends cum enemies walk off. Dushu holds her hand as she walks…

**Ishu-** "main thik hu yar.."

**Dushyant- **"eee kaha tik hai! aur kitna ladti hai mujhse!"

**Ishu-** "kya karu ladne se accha hojata hai mera din.."

**Dushyant- **"paagal.."

And the duo vanish from other's vision…

Everyone sigh. This is what they see every day.. _pehle lado fir care karo.._

**Pankaj- ** "najaane kaise dost hai ye dono.. ladte bhi hai aur pyar bhi karte hai ek dusre se.."

**Ruhii thinks- **"Dosti bhi hai, pyar bhi, thoda taqraar bhi… aisa pyar sab ko mile. Najaane mujhe kab milega.."

**ACP sir-**"OK ab bohot hui masti. Everyone back to work…"  
and so they grab their files &amp; a long day begins.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Nxt chapter- Roo &amp; sree talk abt dreams… some team moments &amp; MM ki entry ;)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N:** hehe SS hope ya like what I wrote. If not bataao. I will change.

So Daya's girl- my sis kaisa h chap? Hope I dint disappoint u. MM se milne k liye thora wait karna padega :D :P

Both my sis- this is jus trailer. Picture baaki h ;) love ya both :*

I hope my two sweeties &amp; all others liked this chap.

**A small edit. Ruhi has joined CID as new inspector. Small change in plot-**

**P.S.** Guys this is just beginning, tho chapters aise filler kinda honge. Don't worry you will enjoy as story progresses :D

**Plz do rvw! :D**


	3. The meeting

**A/N**: **thanks to all those who liked &amp; rvwd. Specially to my both sis's :***

I'm glad u guys liked the updt. Love ya both! Hope ya enjoy this too :*

OK alright if u guys read closely, u guys will understand that Ruhii &amp; sree are different individuals.

**Ruhii/Ruhana- inspector in CID.**

**Sree- newly joined forensic doctor…**

So hope sab clear hai. ab aagey-

_**. . .**_

_**-Sapno se Bhare Naina-**_

_**. . .**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**-The meeting-**_

_**. . .**_

Kavin wraps up his breakfast soon and rushes out to find Tarika. He just dint know why_… he wanted to know who that pretty girl is._ He goes to lab hoping to find Tarika there… he'd ask Tarika about her.

_**. .**_

_**Forensic lab-**_

But there inside is the same girl standing &amp; examining a test tube-

She seems to be nervous… she's biting nails continuously... n taking deep breaths while observing the test tube, putting it over flame-

***clank***

The test tube breaks due to overheating &amp; she chides herself.

**Girl- **"kya kar diya tumne! Ae Ki Korle tumii…"

He smiles as he watches her. He doesn't know what's wrong with him. Why did he want to know who she was… well he wanted to ask Tarika but now the answer is before him-

He can see this girl is a new forensic doctor.

**Girl- **"Sree sree.. very bad girl! Test tube tod diya. Pehle hi din. Salunkhe sir kya sochenge…"

He smiles a bit. So her name is Sree, accha naam hai. She clears the remains of shattered glass &amp; wipes the table with a cloth-

**Sree- **"very bad girl… kuch nhi aata tumhe.. itni nervous ho tho kaam kaise karoge? Sab se kaise milogii.."

She brushes some of her hair falling onto her forehead aside… still not looking around… and he finds it cute-

**Sree- **"clumsy ho tum… tomake-"

**Kavin-** "khub sundar dekhte"

That answer in bengali makes her jump-

She looks around to spot him. It's him, the same guy she bumped into. What was his name? _Kavin yes... and what's he doing here…_

**Kavin-** "ghabraayiye mat.. woh tho maine aise hi boldiya. Taaki aapki nervousness door hojaye…"

He's standing near the door, smiling coolly. She doesn't know what to say… so she smiles weakly.

**Kavin-** "but isska mutlub nhi ki woh jhoot hai. I mean what I said-"

She looks at him, slightly shocked expression &amp; then a small smile erupts on her face… and he smiles noticing it.

**Kavin-** "aapki smile v sundar hai. bas isee tarah muskuraate kaam kijiye… you will do great!"

She smiles again. He likes it-

**Kavin thinks-** 'Kavin! Get a grip. Woh kya sochegi. Tum senior inspector ho. Koi flirt nhi… kisi ne tumhe yaha dekha tho kya samjhenge'

She is lost in thoughts for a moment. So he wants to encourage her… she looks up to say thanks but finds he's already gone…

Sree smiles a bit and resumes her work, _familiarizing with the lab._

**. . . / \ . .**

Meanwhile everyone in bureau is doing respective paper works. There's no case…

Ruhii is reading a file seriously when someone taps her on the shoulder-

**Daya- **"Itnii seriously file padh rahi ho. Kya hua?"

**Ruhii- **"kuch nhi sir. Bas aise hi… pehla din hai tho…"

**Daya- **"agar tumhe kuch chahiye tho bas Daya sir ko yaad karna…"

**Ruhii- **"of course sir. Sab se pehle aap hi ko yaad karungiii" *smiles*

**Daya- **"and tumhari Shreya Dii bhi tho hai.." *cute smile*

**Ruhii- **"haan sir…"

**Daya- **"and everyone here is helpful. Kuch bhi chahiye tho don't hesitate…"

**Ruhii- **"that's so sweet sir… thank-"

**Daya- **"na na. apno ko thanks nhi bacchii.."

He pats her shoulder and goes to speak something with Abhi. Ruhii adores him once more before resuming her work.

**. . .**

**At Same time, in Forensic Lab-**

There in lab Sree, Tarika and Vaibhav are enjoying their work… and are now laughing hard at something Salunkhe said-

**Sree-** "hahaha O my god! Sir aap kitne funny ho. Jitney intelligent ho utne funny ho aur acche bhi hai…"

**Salunkhe- **"thank you beta… abhi tho kuch nhi dekhe tumne. Aagey aagey dekho Salunkhe k jalwe…"

**Tarika- **"sree. Sir ko na gussa bhi bohot aata hai, tho sambhal k haa…"

**Salunkhe- **"arey gussa aata nhi bacchii. Gussa dilaaya jaata hai mujhe…"

**Sree-** "kon sir? Kon dilaaa hai gussa aapko?"

**Salunkhe- **"hai koi…"

Tarika keeps mum while Salunkhe remembers his beloved colleague, certain inspector…

**Salunkhe- **"sr. inspector Abhijeet naam hai uss virus ka…"

**Tarika- **"virus? Sir Abhijeet ko aap virus kaha?"

**Salunkhe- **"aur nhi tho kya? Woh jab bhi lab mei aata hai, bas mujhe gussa, BP dilaake hi jaata hai…"

**Tarika- **"hmmm. Aise kehte hai, baad mei woh nhi aaya tho miss karte hai…"

**Salunkhe- **"arey yahi tho hai… yeh bhi ek tarah ki mohabbat hai bacchii…"

**Sree-** "main samjhi nhi sir. Yeh kaisa pyar hai sir?"

**Salunkhe- **"waqt do bacchii.. aahista aahista sab samajh jaogi… aur haan agar kisi tarah ki help chahiye tho puchlena… main kya! Yaha har koi tumhari madad k liye khada hojayega"

**Sree-** "hmm thank you sir…"

**Salunkhe- **"arey thanks nhi kehte bacchii…"

**Sree-** "sach mei sir. Main bohot nervous thi ki yaha sab kaise honge. Ab thoda thik hai. aap se iss tarah baat ki… accha laga. Maine socha yaha sab serious type k honge.. aur main kisi se gul mil nhi paungii."

**Salunkhe- **"honge na. serious honge. Koi case aajaye tho serious hona padta hai… warna CID waale nhi chodenge hume. Ghus jaate hai lab mei. Aur tumhare wo ACP gusse mei aise ghoorte hai.. ravan ki tarah…"

**All-** "hahaha…"

Everyone laugh as Salunkhe mimics his friend aka ACP.

**Salunkhe- **"sahii naam diya sab ne ussko..

**Vaibhav- **"Ravan…"

The four of them enjoy talking about general stuff, technical to kitchen politics and everything. It's a nice beginning, sree feels.

**. . / \ . . .**

**That afternoon-**

The entire team has fun chatting n having lunch together. All have a great time. Everyone leaves… except for two girls who have just formed a bond of friendship-

**Sree &amp; Ruhi stay back chatting for a while.**

"tum humesha doctor banna chahti ho kya sree?"

"nahi Ruhi… woh bas dad ka sapna tha. Tho mujhe banna padaa…"

"tho tumhara sapna kya tha?"

"umm.. software engineer? but its ok… I love this job… bus ye nervousness naa ho tho aur accha hota! Hahaha"

"is mei hasne waali baat kya hai."

"woh aise hi laughter therapy. Tension duur karaane k liye tha. tum bolo… tum inspector banna chahti thi?"

"umm nhi. Mujhe sarkari noukri chahiye thi acchi wali. But yea Daya sir ko dekh k obviously cop banne ka mann tha…"

"great aakhir tumhare sapne sach hue.."

"kahaa yar.. aur bhi sapne hai. kuch sapne shayad sapne hi reh jaate hai.. jaisa tumhara!"

"nhi nhi Ruhi kabhi kabhi dusron k sapnon ko, apne sapne banaane mei bohot khushi milti hai. jaise mujhe mili hai. I'm not upset. kyu ki dad ka sapna sach hua jab mei doctor bangayi, dad khush... tho main bhi khush…"

"wow so sweet. tum bohot sweet bacchii ho re!"

"haha thanks Nani…"

"Nanii? Tumne mujhe Nani kahaa?"

"haha ab main bacchii hu tho tum Nani…" *laughs*

"haha anything for you sree." *laughs*

"great Ruhi. I'm glad I found you. I think we will be great friends…"

"same here…"

Both exchange a smile.

"yup! Arey salunkhe sir ka msg.. gotta go re byee…"

"ok jao main v bureau chalti hu."

"byee Ruu…"

"byee byee…"

"and Ruu.."

"hmm.."

"I wish tumhare saare sapne sach hojaye. Jaldi sach hojayenge dekhna…"

"aww bless. Thanks bacchii.."

"byee Nani…"

And Ruhi smiles admiring the bond that she newly formed.

**. . .**

That day passes in a blur. Ruhi has a smile on her face all day long. She greets everyone before leaving-

**Ruhi- **"aaj sab se milke bohot accha lagaa sir.."

**Dushyant- **"hume bhi Ruhi. It's a pleasure to have young dedicated officers like you-"

**Ruhi- **"thank you-"

**Dushyant- **"arey yar! Kahaa na.. mat bolo aise thnx. baat baat pe thank you!"

**Ruhi- **"sorry sir.."

**Ishu- **"ruhii tumne woh nhi suna? Dosti mei no sorry &amp; no thank you!"

**Daya- **"sahi kaha Ishita… aur hum sab dost hai, pariwar hai… yaad rakhna tum!"

**Ruhi- **"sure sir.. yaad rakhungi. Ab tho sab kuch aap hi hai mereliye iss sheher mei… sach mei abhi tho mile hai subah. Aur aisa lagta hai jaise sadiyon se mile ho…"

**Kavin-** "haan haan wo tho hai… hume v aisa hi lagta hai kavii.."

**Dushyant- **"I think hum sab ko zyada din nhi hue, main kavin, ye shaitaan Ishita, Divya, Vikram, Mayur… sab naye hi tho hai lekin CID ne hume shaamil karliya."

**Ishu- **"aur hum v bangaye hissa CID k, jaise tum bani ho…"

**Ruhi- **"I'm lucky to be here sir…"

**Freddy- **"kehna padega.. itne saree naye officers! Ab ek aur aagayi.. haha"

**Pankaj- **"sach mei CID ki family ab size mei badh gayi hai.."

**Duo- **"aur saat mei pyar bhii…"

**Shreya- "**sach mei.."

Everyone part ways after chatting in the parking lot… The day ends on a happy note…

**. . .**

**That night-**

Ruhii writes her experience as a cop, first day of her job in her dairy. She has dinner with Dareya. She then meets her parents on skype. Again writes for her blog…

She checks the time**\- 12:30 AM-**

_Oh gosh sone ka time hogaya…_ someone knocks on her door-

**Dareya- **"Ruhii…"

She opens her door. Dareya are standing there. Daya sir is in his casual nightpants &amp; tee, while Shreya is in a saree, her choice to wear during nights-

**Ruhi- **"aap? andar ayiye na.."

Dareya enter…

**Daya- **"hum dekhne aaye the ki sab thik hai ki nhi…"

**Shreya- **"nayi jagah hai tho.. tum comfortable ho na?"

**Ruhi- **"haa sir. Nayi jagah hai tho kya hua. Aapk saat hu. Woh tho accha hua Dii CID mei hai. warna mujhe hostel mei rehna padta…"

**Shreya- **"chupkar paglii. Dii tho humesha rahegi tumhare saat. Chalo ab sojao. Kal bureau jaldi jana hoga…"

**Daya- **"haan Di sone hi waali thi. Good nyt…"

**Shreya- **"good nyt Ruhii.."

**Daya- **"kuch chahiye tho awaz dedena.."

**Shreya- **"tumhare Daya sir owl ki tarah sote hi nhi… alert rehte hai puri raat.."

**Daya- **"kya karei? Jahaa pyar aur care hai, wahaa pe chaukanna v rehna padta hai, apno ki suraksha k liye…"

Shreya admires her husband &amp; pulls his cheeks.

**Shreya- **"so sweet.."

**Daya- **"sweet tho hu main… sugary sweet… tumhari tarah"

**Shreya- **"haan sahii mei… accha chalo… se you tomorrow Ruhi good nyt.."

**Ruhi- **"good nyt Di.. Gd nyt Daya sir.."

**Dareya- **"Gd nyt… sweet dreams…"

Dareya leave. Ruhi shuts the door and sits on her bed…

Sweet dreams.. she smiles and thinks about dreams…

_**Ruhi's POV- **__'Zaruri nhi ki dreams humesha sweet ho, kuch dreams kadve bhi hote hai… jaise daraawne khwaab… but thank god, mujhe nightmares nhi aate… wish ki bas woh sapna dobara naa aaye…'_

She enjoys her dreams.. well literally dreams are something, very random things happen there. But what if you see the same dream every night? Every dream ends at the same annoying point…

She prays to lord…

**Ruhi- **"aye mere mystery man! Agar aaj sapne mei aaye tho bohut marungi tumhe! Mat aao sapne mei aaj. Kyu aate ho jab surat nhi dikhaana hai tumhe huh? Meri nayii naukri lagii hai. clg mei seat v mila hai. aur bhi boht kuch hai sochne k liye… "

**Ruhi- **"I dun wanna waste my tym on u samjhe? O lord plz.. not that dream again plz.. plz.."

So she thanks the lord, turns off the lamp &amp; dozes off…

somewhere… at some point of time… deep in her sleep…

_***dream* **__She is in a garden looking around. Beautiful roses bloom around her, the cold morning breeze caresses her face. Her hairs fly in the wind. She walks, slightly holding up her ankle length dress, carefully so that the wet ground doesn't stain the garment._

_There's a commotion. Many people's voices are heard. She looks around baffled. But she smiles as she finds him. With his arms outstretched. She rushes to him &amp; he hugs her. He's a foot taller than her clad in a nice black suit._

_He caresses her hairs at the back and whispers an apology-_

"_I'm sorry Ruhi. I'm so sorry… aagey se aisa nhi karunga.."_

_She smiles &amp; looks up to see his face for the first time-_

***clank* **

***thud* **

***dream ends***

Ruhii wakes up grimacing as sunrays hurt her eyes, falling on to her through the window pane… She curses her luck again for failing to see MM (mystery man's) face yet again-

She picks up the lamp that hit the floor as she hit in while waking up. Two persons rush to her soon-

**Daya- **"kya hua?"

**Shreya- **"haan Ruu tum thik ho? Kya hua? Woh awaaz.."

**Ruhi- **"Dii woh.. I'm sorry woh lamp ko giraadiya neend mei…"

**Daya- **"ohh…"

**Ruhi- **"tut gaya ye.. srry Di.."

**Shreya- **"sorry mat bolo Ruu. Chalo jaldi fresh hojau. Saat bajgaye dekho.."

**Ruhi- **"itni subah hogayi?"

**Shreya- **"haa Ruhii.. its 7:30 AM"

**Daya- **"good morning Roo.."

**Ruhi- **"good morning sir. Morning Di…"

**Shreya- **"chalo chalo tayyar hojao jaldi. Main breakfast banaati hu…"

**Daya- **"OK Ruhi kuch chahiye tho awaz dena OK.. jaldi neeche aajana…"

**Ruhi- **"haan sir.. OK.."

She smiles _kitna care karte hai dono mereliye…_

She thinks back to what just happens &amp; goes to freshen up with a smile.

**Ruhi- **"mujhe koi ghum nhi ki mystery man nhi mila. Thank you bhagwan… itne acche pyaar karne wale log mile hai.."

So soon they all have breakfast &amp; head towards bureau together.

**. . .**

**That day, Bureau, 9:10 AM-**

There's no case. So after chatting for a while, Officers begin paper work-

Ruhii smiles as she goes to pick another file… Something pricks and she grimaces in pain-

**Ruhii- **"Uggghh…"

**Dushyant- **"are you fine Ruhii kya hua?"

**Ruhi- **"I'm fine sir.. its just… lagta hai edge bohot sharp hai."

**Daya- **"dhyan rakho Ruhii.."

**Ruhi- **"haan sir. Rakhungii.."

Ruhii gets upset… _najaane kyu mujhe lagta hai ki main hi nhi… koi aur bhi hai… jise chot lagii hai. koi kahii pe udaas hai.. koi mera apna. Par kon?_

Shaking off her thoughts she resumes her work. Work must be her priority.

**. . / \ . . .**

**A while later, somewhere in a large building-**

A guy is seen washing his wound under the tap. A deep gash can be seen in his right palm, he grimaces as water rushes over it-

**Guy- **"urghhh…"

He ignores the pain &amp; tries to smile… He's not scared of pain or death. This pain is nothing! Nothing compared to the pain of losing his loved ones…

But why does he feel… as if there is someone else, someone special who is thinking of him right now…

**. . . / \ . .**

**Meanwhile in Bureau-**

Ruhii is tensed. Her heart beat increases. And suddenly… she's worried. She doesn't know for what or for whom &amp; its further upsetting-

**Daya- **"Kya hua Ruhii… pareshan ho?"

Daya sir notices her pained face, Dushyant too joins-

**Ruhi- **"kuch nhi sir.."

**Dushyant- **"sir subah se dekh raha hu. Ruhi upset dikh rahi hai…"

**Daya- **"accha? Ruhi. Mujhe ek cheez pasand nhi. Dard chupaana.. jo bhi hai kehdo…"

**Ruhi- **"sir woh…"

**Daya- **"bolo kyu upset hai?"

**Ruhi- **"sir woh pata nhi kyu. Aisa lagta hai kahii mera apnaa dard se ghusar raha hai. bas isliye.."

**Dushyant- **"ohh kon?"

**Ruhi- **"pata nhi…"

**Dushyant- **"lagta hai family ko miss kar rhi hai. phone karke baat karlo Ruhii.."

**Ruhi- **"nhi sir. I'm sure woh parents nhi hai… abhi baat kiya maine phone pe-"

Soon Daya's mobile rings… there's a case.

**Daya- **"chalo Ruhii ek case aagaya. Humare saat chalo. Waha jaogi tho dhyan hat jayega tumhara iss sab se…"

**Dushyant- **"haa Ruhi. Sab kuch thik hoga don't b upset…"

**Ruhi- **"yes sir… thank you.."

So they all walk out of the bureau-

**. . .**

**Somewhere in a building-**

The same guy now bandages his hand all by himself, picks up his guitar... and goes to sit by the window…

Sunlight illuminates his golden-brown hair, his dark deep eyes gleam &amp; a small smile makes its way on to his thin lips as he stares at the scenery in front…

Sunrays fill the entire room as he pushes all the curtains aside…

He smiles. It seemed after all this darkness… _there's hope… there's light… And he's not alone. RD isn't alone._

He begins to play a tune, ignoring people below him in the backyard who are busily preparing for something-

**. . . / \ . .**

**Somewhere in a deserted mansion, a while later-**

Ruhii, Daya, Dushyant, Nikhil, Ishita, Shreya are looking around for clues… there is no murder but they are there owing to a call that someone will be murdered in that area.

**Daya- **"Ruhii.. tum back yard mei check karo. Dushyant tum yahi pe.. hum sab log aaspaas check karte hai…"

**Dushyant- **"OK sir,"

**Ruhii- **"yes sir.."

So everyone disperses.

Ruhii walks into the back yard… her eyes double to their size… so she stands there baffled eyeing her surroundings-

**Ruhii- **"ye garden tho…"

she looks around the garden, beautiful flowers, roses, lillys and that mansion in the background-

**Ruhii- **"yeh tho wohi hai jo maine sapne mei dekha.."

Suddenly she hears cries of several ppl. Voices which are unclear-

Then she spots him, a guy who has his arms out stretched…

**Ruhii- **"yeh tho wohi sapne jaisa lagta hai…"

But its true this time. She rubs her eyes and is surprised to find the guy still standing there as if he's beckoning her. She runs to take a closer look at him, to get to the bottom of whatever this is-

She runs till the distance b/w them decreases to almost inches…

She still looks on baffled as he speaks-

**Guy- **"I'm sorry… I'm sorry main aagey se aisa nhi karunga yar.."

"**CUT CUT!"** someone yells.

**Person 1- **"RD ye woh heroine nhi hai…"

**Guy, RD- **"kya?"

**Person 2- **"haan"

Soon Ruhi is surrounded by dozens of people who are questioning her as to who she is. But she's not paying attention. All she does is to stare at this guy's face, the same guy who plagued her dreams is now standing in front of her.

This is real Ruhii.. look at him… :O ;)

He's nearly six feet tall, golden-brown hair, extremely fair complexion, dark grey eyes, short nose, thin lips, cute smile, everything about him is just awesome.

He's smiling awkwardly now talking to one of the crew gathered around.

**Person 1- **"Oh madam kon hai aap?"

**Person 2- **"shoot bigaar diya.. waha dekhiye aur bhi log hai…"

Other officers hear the commotion &amp; rush to the spot-

**Daya- **"Ruhiiii.."

**Dushyant- **"RUHII"  
that's when Ruhi comes outta her trance. She suddenly becomes nervous n tensed but thankfully Daya sir comes there to handle the matter-

**Daya- **"Ruhi.. you OK?"

**Ruhi- ***nods*

**Daya- **"aur aap kon hai aap log? Kyu gher liya Ruhi ko?"

**Person- **"aap bataayiye aap sab hai kon? Aur meri trailer shoot ko kyu barbaad kar rahe hai?"

**Daya- **"shooting?"

**Person- **"jii haan. Aap bataayiye meherbaan aap log hai kon?"

**Daya- **"CID…"

**Person 1- **"CID?"

**Person 2- **"CID yaha?"

**Person 3- **"kyu aaye aap yaha?"

**Dushyant- **"kyu ki hume information mili hai.. yah ape ek murder hone waala hai!"

**Person 1- **"what?"

**Person 4- **"kisi ne aapko galat information diya hai…"

**Daya- **"aap chup rahiye… kya yahi hai aapke sare cast n crew?"

**Person 1- **"yes sir.. sab yahi hai!"

**Ishu- **"tho bataayiye kissne call kia hume?"

**Person 1 - **"sir hum kyu call karenge? Kisi ne bhi nhi sir… aap wrong address pe tho nahi aagaye?"

**Daya- **"nhiii aisa ho hi nhi sakta…"

**Dushyant- **"jisne bhi call kia hai, be-jhijak saamne ayiye. Kyu ki CID ko Mazak sehne ki aadat nhi hai…"

Someone comes there running-

**Another person- **"Maine hi call kia hai…"

Everyone look at him. Ruhi still can't believe she has found the man, that mystery man whom she has seen in the dream in real, in the same way as she did in the dream.

The context here is different… and confusing!

**. . . . . .**

**A/N: **Alright guys! Who's RD? is he the mystery man that Ruhi saw in her dream? What's so special in bond they share? Hang on to knw!

**I knw bakwaas boring chap! But this was all I could manage! Plz do rvw! N lemme knw.**

**Roo **my sis.. milaadi tumhe MM se.. hope ya like! Pura picture nxt updt mei clear hoga. *figers crossed* wish this made u smile. I knw MM sad hai, bt jaldi tum hogi na usey khush karne ;) love ya re!

**SS- **kaisa laga zarur bataana. I know tumhara part bohot short tha. Srry re. Aagey aagey dekho hota hai kya. Abhi tho bus shuruaat hai sis. Love yaa mmuaah :*

**All- **thanks so much for rvws! Hope ya like dis part too. Tc love ya all…


	4. New Roads

**A/N: Wont say much I just hope jiske liye ye story likhaa.. unko pasand aajaye :D**

**Note- **Sree &amp; Ruhi are fictional characters all though I named them after my friends for entertaining them. My two frnds… feel free to imagine yourself as the characters or jus ignore. Love ya guys :*

**KK jaani**.. I'm glad u liked.. hmm so lab scene yaha v ek :*

**. . .**

**SSBN**

**Chapter 2**

**. . .**

**Person- **"Maine hi call kia aapko…"

CID team looks at the person who has arrived.

**Dushyant- **"aapne?"

**Daya- **"kyu?"

**Ishu- **"or kiskaa murder hone wala hai…"

**Person- **"RD ka…"

**Ruhii- **"Kyaa?"

**RD-** "excuse me sir. Uncle chill. Maine kitni baar samjhaya aapko. Mujhe yaha koi khatra nhi hai.."

**Person- **"tum nhi samajhte RD."

**Rd- ***sigh*

**Person- **"ab tum bacchon ko ye sab Mazak hi lagega.. but yahi sacchayi hai… ki ye jagah surakshit nhi hai…"

**RD- **"Uncle plz. Yeh jagah kabhi humara ghar tha. Aap plz isey bhoot-bunglow mat kahiye."

**Daya- **"ek minute ek minute… aap log behes baad mei kijiye ga. Pehle boliye ki kya hai.."

**Person, Mamu- **"Sir…"

**RD- **"baat kuch nhi hai…"

**Mamu-** "RD-"

**Rd- **"OK chup hogaya main!" *sigh*

**Mamu-** "RD. mera bhateeja hai ye. Aur ye usske purwajo ka puraana ghar. RD ka bachpan US mei ghusra. Jaha woh ek music artist tha. Khud ka ek Band bhi banaaya tha. Kuch saal pehle RD k parents India aagaye. Aur RD wohi reh raha tha. Uss k parents ne jald hi uss pe zor daalna shuru kardiya ki wo India aajaye… lekin RD tayyar nhi tha. fir… ek din RD ko khud aana padaa-"

The young man grimaces and looks away as his uncle continues-

**DAYA- **"kyu? Kyu aana pada.."

**Mamu-** "kyu ki ussk mom-dad ka kidnap hogaya…"

**ALL-** "kya?"

**Mamu-** "haan sir. Ek saal se lapata hai woh. Police mei complain ki tho unhone bohot koshish ki aur case close kardiya… lack of evidence. Koi call v nhi aaya kidnapper se-"

**Dushyant- **"aapko kya lagta hai.. kon hai iss k peeche?"

**Mamu- **"mujhe nhi pata sir. But I think jo bhi hai. usski nazar ab zarur mere RD pe hai. apne behen aur ussk pati ko khodiya maine bas isskko nhi khona hai sir…"

**Rd- **"Oh for god's sake. I knw mamma-paapa laapata hai. *teary* lekin woh jungle mei ghum gaye. Unhone khud khatra mod li hai sir. And mujhe koi khatra nhi hai. I'm sorry mamu ne aapko yaha bulaaya sir.. lekin aap log jaa sakte hai.."

**Daya- **"hmm hum decide karenge RD ki hume karna kya hai. accha ji aap batayiye… ye yaha pe shooting kya hai…"

**Mamu-** "woh RD k naye album ka promo shoot chal raha hai sir."

**Dushyant- **"accha? Tab tho acche singer honge RD kyu huh?"

**RD- **"pata nhi sir. US mei log kuch bhi sunlete hai. yaha ye mera pehla album hai. I wish ki hit hojaye.." *smiles ruffling his hair*

Ruhi admires him. _Singer hai RD.. n kitnaa cute dikhta hai…_

**Ishu- **"hojayega ji…"

**Dushyant- **"filhaal hum chalte hai.."

**Daya- **"koi problem ho tho phone kiijiye ga…"

Daya gives his mobile number. The team is ready to move, Ruhii still can't believe she finally met her MM ;)

**Dushyant- **"Ruhii.. kahaa kho gayi?"

Dushyant shakes her by her shoulders… Ruhi looks at him and then at RD who's err staring at her with keen eyes.

**Ruhii**\- "kahii nhi sir.."

**Dushyant- **"chale.."

**Ruhii**\- "haan chaliye…"

Ruhi begins to move but suddenly spots an arrow dashing its way towards RD..

**Ruhii**\- "RD watch out…"

In a swift motion she pushes RD to the ground n Dushyant too jumps back…

Daya sir who's walking back notices this n spots the attacker-

**Daya- **"Nikhil, Dushyant pakdo uss aadmi ko…"

Nikhil, Dushyant everyone try to chase a masked man who shot the arrow…

There Ruhii is sits up on the ground, still shocked at the sudden turn of events…

RD gets up and offers her his hand- ;)

**RD- **"you OK?"

She smiles staring at his face first and then at his hand. Oh lord, her MM is right in front of her eyes and is helping her to get up.

**RD- **"Hello… kaha kho gayi aap?"

She just shakes her head and takes his hand and he pulls her up…

**Ruhi- **"thank you…"

**RD- **"arey thnx tho mujhe kehnaa chahiye aapko miss…"

**Ruhi- ***stares at him wide eyed*

**RD- **"umm.. may I knw ur name plz? If you're OK wid that-"

**Ruhi- **"uh Ruhi.. Ruhana.."

**RD- **"Ruhana.. nice but I like it the short way. So aaj se I will call you Ruhi…"

**RD- **"nice to meet you Ruhii.. by the way its RD. Raj D'sena" *extends his hand*

The shake hands and Ruhi tries hard to hide her smile &amp; hide her blush as well-

**RD- **"khul k smile kijiye na. acchi lagti hai aap…"

She smiles widen and chuckles. This is unbelievable. She looks at him &amp; smiles_… now she knows dreams do come true!_

**RD- **"kya hua? Waise aap CID wale bohot bahaadur hai uncle se sunaa tha. Aaj dekh bhi liya.. thanks for saving me. I owe you one…"

**Ruhi- **"aww umm… nhi thnx mat boliye ga. Mujhe sorry kehnaa chahiye. Ki I disturbed your shoot… u knw.. woh I was curious.. yaha koi nhi tha.. aur aap waise.. baahei failaake.. khade the… so.. I wanted to take a close look.." *embarrassed*

**RD- **"haha I knw.. stupid lagaa hoga hai na?" *laughs*

**Ruhi- **"nhi… bohot accha lagaa.. reality mei jo dekha pehli baar. I mean.."

Before both of them could speak further all others are back with the news that the attacker escaped. Cast &amp; crew too gather around RD and Ruhii becomes quiet.

**Mamu- **"dekhaa.. kaha tha na. ki tumhari jaan ko khatraa hai.."

**RD- **"oh god! I'm not scared. Aane do uss attacker ko. I'm sure woh mujhe choo bhi nhi payega.."

**Daya- **"yeh case solve hojaye tab tak aapko hum security provide karenge. RD."

**RD- **"par isski zarurat nhi sir.. I can handle.."

**Dushyant- **"kaafi bahadur lagte ho, lekin ye humara farz hai.. so plz cooperate!"

**Daya- **"zarurat pade tho humara ek officer aapk saat rahega.."

**RD- **"isski zarurat nhi hai sir. I can handle this.."

**Mamu- **"RD chup hojao tum.."

**RD- **"OK… mamu aap baat karlo. Main jaa raha hu.. waise yaha koi meri baat nhi sunega. shoot tho cancelled hai… ab jaake thoda tunes practise kaurnga. Once again, thank you sir…"

He begins to walk away but takes a step backward..

**RD- **"and miss Ruhii. I'll see you around.." *winks*

And Ruhi stares with a huge smile on her face… as he walks away swiftly into the mansion.

**. . . / \ . . .**

Meanwhile there's another case. Abhijeet, kavin, Mayur, Divya reach there and a dead body is brought to the lab…

A while later the team gathers around in the lab seeking details of what the forensic has found out-

**ACP- **"Kya pata chala Salunkhe…"

**Salunkhe- **"abhi khuch nhi boss! Arey abhi tho laaye ho laash… kaam karne do hume. Uff itna zor daalte ho yar tum forensic pe… tabhi tho hume ek aur doctor ki zarurat pad gayi.."

**Abhi- **"ek aur doctor…?"

**ACP- **"kahaa hai woh.."

**Salunkhe- **"DNA report print karne gayi hai.."

Just then sree walks in. she freezes as she spots kavin and all other officers. Then walks on &amp; hands the report to Salunkhe-

**Salunkhe- **"ye lo naam lo. Aur haasir… humare naye forensic expert Doctor Sree…"

**Sree- **"hello sir.." *nervous smile*

**Abhi- **"hello… uff shukar hai iss baar ye ek ladkii hai…" *hides smile*

Tarik and everyone smiles hearing this. ACP frowns…

**Salunkhe- **"kya kahaa?"

**Abhi- **"umm kuch nhi salunkhe saab.."

**Salunkhe- **"arey haan ladki hi tho hai. Kaafi talented hai. bohot accha kaam karti hai…"

**Kavin- **"ab aapne inhe yaha laaya tho talented hogi hi.." *smiles looking at sree*

**Salunkhe- **"kavin-"

**Kavin- **"I mean yaha pohochnaa kisi mamulii ladki ki bas ki baat nhi…" *covers up*

Sree just smiles as Kavin praises her. Abhijeet, Tarika &amp; Salunkhe stare at them wide eyed. Even Pradyuman seems a bit disturbed…

For a moment Abhijeet felt like it was he not Kavin complimenting the girl… not sree but Tarika ages ago. _So history repeats?_

**Acp- **"bas bas dekhte hai kitnii acche kaam karti hai… DNA report mei kya hai… wo tho bataao"

Sree gets scared for a moment &amp; accidentally looks at Kavin who just asks her to smile through sign language. She smiles and he nods smiling

**Salunkhe- **"bataata hu boss…"

And so Salunkhe explains the report. A long day begins…

**. . . / \ . .**

All day long all other officers including Ruhii are busy owing to the case. Security is provided around D'sena mansion and all was well…

Well temporarily well…

Somewhere unknown to them a storm begins…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N: so how was this chap? Plz do rvw and lemme know. :D**

**Roo, yar hope ya liked this part… case solve karte karte RD k aur kareeb hojaugi.. hope ya liked the plot *fingers crossed***

**SS- again short part, kya karuu updt hi small hai.. :P**

**Love ya both.**

**Thnx to all those who rvwd. Love ya all too.. tckr… c u soon wid an updt ;)**


	5. We meet again

**Guys meri tabiyat kharab hogai thi.. stressful days, clg bhi khul gaya tho isliye I couldn't update! Bday k din bhi online nhi aapayi. But so many ppl wished me, and my dear frndz ss, ruu and abhi-srkian have written stories for me. Thank you so much for that. Ya all made me feel special :* love ya always. **

**And this is an updt that I have typed ages ago. Ab jaake post kar rhi hu. Hopefully I will start typing updts again… so hmm for nw enjoy this chap! :D**

**A/N:** Heya an updt. I know thora late hogayi but hope my two sweeties as well as all other readers enjoy this updt! :D

As usual huge thnx to all those who read reviewed &amp; favd. You guys are amazing!

**Daya's girl-** I'm so so happy yar that my fic made you smile. Itne long rvws, itne saare woh bhi ;) me flattered. Love ya re. hope ya like this chap as well.

**SS**\- I'm glad that u enjoy the tiny lab scenes I include. Jab koi bada wala idea aayega na updt badaa hoga :D :*

**Note:** Everything here is fictional &amp; kavin-sree track is slightly inspired from our very own abhirika. So just enjoy and no bashing plz.

**. . .**

**SSBN**

**Chapter 4**

**. . .**

**That night, Dareya's place-**

Ruhi could hardly sleep. After finishing dinner &amp; wishing good night to her Dii &amp; sweet jiju.. all she does is to smile while sitting lazily on her bed…

"_kabhi nhi socha tha. Ki sapne sach hote hai. vishwaas tho tha ki sach hojayenge, tabhi tho dekhte hai sapne sab log.. lekin fir bhi jab bhi sapne haqeekat mei badal jaate hai. vishwaas karna mushkil hojaata hai…"_

"_Mumbai. Meri sapnon ki nagari. Mujhe nhi pata ki ye sheher mei kadam rakhte hi mere do do sapne sach hojayenge. Ek Daya sir se mukaaqat aur ye sarkaari naukri. Dusra my mystery man. Kon ladki nhi chahti ki uss k sapnon ka raj kumar, sapno se bahar aake haqeeqat mei usey mile. Usey itna pyar de ki bas haqeeqat bhi sapne jaisa lagne lage…"_

She finishes writing her dairy adding few more lines to her post for the day-

"_sahii mei aaj RD se mili. RD, my mystery man. Woh mulaaqat bilkul waisi hi thi, jaise sapne mei dekha. Ab dekhna ye hai ki kya yahii hai wo? Jiska mujhe intezar hai? yeh… shayad waqt hi bataayega. Abhi k liye so jaati hu, another good day at bureau. Made friends with everyone. Achhe lage sab k sab. Specially Sree &amp; Dushyant. Aur Ishita bhi. Dushyant aur Ishita jitney laate hai utna v pyar karte hai. Daya sir Shreya Di, Rajat Purvi, Sachin sir – Kajal… and and RD-Ruhi? Haha I know its too early to say.. OK ab yahi pe rokleti hu aaj ki entry. May god bless all."_

Smiling she turns on radio on her phone. Turning on the speaker she lays on her back and smiles listening to the song that's playing-

**Humko humise chura lo,**

**Dil mein kahin tum chupa lo.**

**Humko humise chura lo,**

**Dil mein kahin tum chupa lo.**

**Hum akele, kho na jaayen,**

**Door tumse, ho na jaayen,**

**Paas aao gale se laga lo**

**Humko humise chura lo,**

**Dil mein kahin tum chupa lo.**

**Hum akele, kho na jaayen,**

**Door tumse, ho na jaayen,**

**Paas aao gale se laga lo.**

**Humko humise chura lo**

**Dil mein kahin tum chupa lo…**

No matter how much she tried there's only one person who's face buzzed in her head, there's only one name that kept ringing in her ears – RD.. RD.. RD. and that smile won't just leave her face.

She doesn't know when she dozes off while listening to the songs n replaying those scenes in her head.

**. . / \ . .**

**The same night, Tarika's place-**

Sree is smiling at how the day went. Her working on the case, Salunkhe sir praising her work, her meet with ACP sir n the team and..

And there's one person… she doesn't know why she felt herself smiling as she remembers her brief encounters with him. Kavin..

"_Kavin &amp; Ruuhi. Dono mujhe acche lagne lage. Ruhii se tho maine baat ki. Acchi si pyari si bond banaaliya. Woh bohot hi sweet girl hai. I have a feeling ki hum bohot acche dost banenge aagey jake. Salunkhe sir, Tarika made me feel at home. I'm blessed to have them. Staying with Tarika is a simply sweet experience. And Kavin.. kya boluu main! Kuch v jaanti nhi unke bare mei. Thik se baat bhi nhi hui meri unse. But fir bhi acche lagte hai. I mean he looks like a nice guy. Haha looks v nicee hai. you know :P I dunno unhone kyu koshish ki meri nervousness duur karne ki, we're hardly friends but still it worked. And aaj lab mei achanak tareef karne lag gaye Kavin. Wo bhi ajeeb laga. Aur accha bhi ;) But aaj ki wo nok-jhok Ajibhi.. haan Abhijeet sir aur Salunkhe sir k beech woh mujhe samajh mei nhi aaya. Mauka dekh k tarika se puchti hu. On the whole it was awesome day. Thank you god for being there with me today."_

And she ends that entry in her dairy and sleeps after wishing Tarika good night.

**. . / \ . .**

**Nxt day bureau-**

The officers are still working on the same case invoving a murder. They are discussing the case when someone arrives.

RD's mamu.

**Mamu-** "Hello good morning sir. Good morning ji…"

**Abhi- **"good morning.."

**Daya- **"aap RD k mama hai na?"

**Dushyant- **"Aap yaha?"

**Mamu- **"ji woh police security dilwaane k liye thanks bolne aaya tha. Thank you so much sir. Ab aap log hai mujhe RD ki chinta nhi…"

**Daya- **"arey yeh tho mera farz hai."

**Guy- **"aur aapko thank you bolna mera bhi farz hai.."

**Daya- **"yeh kon bola?"

**Guy- **"Raj.. Raj hai mera naam.. but sab mujhe RD kehte hai."

**Mamu- **"RD beta tum yaha?"

**RD- **"kyu uncle? Sirf aap hi bolenge thanks inhe? Meri jaan bachaayi hai inhone. Mama-papa ka case reopen karwaya tho mera v farz banta hai ki thnx bolu. hai na?"

**Mamu- **"bilkul beta…"

**Abhi- **"arey nhi nhi ye humari duty hai."

**Daya- **"aur hum ab bhi wohi kar rahe hai.."

**RD- **"aap ki duty mei disturbance banna nhi chahte hum log. Isliye shukriaada keh k chale jaate hai. seriously sir, aap log jo karte ho na. wakaii kabil-e-tariif hai woh. Ab muje lag raha hai ki main singer kyu banaa.. mujhe bhi CID officer banna hai."

**daya- **"hahaha kyu nhi RD banjao.."

**RD- **"sir ab tho chance nhi maine apna career option chun liya hai CID officer nhi ban sakta lekin… accha nagarik ban sakta hu."

**Daya- **"very good RD. very good."

**Dushyant- **"all the best for your nw album."

**RD- **"thank you sir. Accha sir main chalta hu. Uh- woh pretty girl kaha hai jisne meri jaan bachaayi?"

**Dushyant- **"pretty girl?"

**RD- **"kya hai usska naam, badaa pyara naam tha usska.. haa Ruhi. Kaha hai woh.."

**Dushyant- **"store room mei hai… aagayi.."

Just then Ruhi comes holding a pile of old files stumbling as she doesn't carry such weights usually.

**RD- **"arey aaram se.."

RD helps her to place the heap on a nearby table. Ruhi takes a deep breath &amp; smiles as she notices who helped her.

**Ruhii- **"RD?"

**RD- **"ye that's me. Good morning miss Ruhi."

**Ruhii- **"good morning.."

**Ruhii- **"aap yaha… koi problem hai?"

**RD- **"nhi nhi relax. Kuch v nhi hai. CID k hote citizens ko problem kaise ho sakti hai. main tho bas thanks kehne aaya tha. Kal k liye…"

**Ruhii- **"ohh.. umm.. but its not needed. Hum tho apni.."

**RD- **"duty kar rahe hai I know. Fir bhi. Mujhe kehna tha. Khas dor se aapko… "

**Ruhii- **"kya kyu…"

**RD- **"café latte, 5:30 PM. No make it 6 PM plz. Be there! I hope aap mujhe niraash nhi karenge.. see you there.."

He gives her his cutest smile &amp; winks at her and then walks away coolly,,

Ruhii stands there mouth agape… did he just ask her… for a coffee?

**Dushyant- **"mat jao Ruhi…"

**Abhi**\- "haan ye America bandon pe vishwaas nhi kar sakte.."

**Daya- **"usski himmat kaise hui mere saamne Ruhi ko coffee pe puchne ki.."

**Freddy- **"ladka super fast lagta hai…"

**Ishu- **"come on sir! Relax. RD accha ladka lagta hai. tabhi tho thnx kehne aaya. And ek coffee mei kya jayega?"

**Rajat- **"aur waise bhi Ruhii bacchii nhi hai she can handle it…"

**Daya- **"but I think bacchii bohot bholi hai.. Shreya bhi wohi kehti hai…"

Ruhi stands confused &amp; everyone argue over wheather oor not Ruhi should go on the coffee date. J

ust then ACP sir walks in. all go silent and start focussing on the case at hand. Ruhi just smiles &amp; shakes her head.

**. . .**

**That evening, 5:30 PM**

_Kya karuu jaun? Ya nhii? Dii se puchu? Nhi nhi Dii manaa hi karegi! Ruu bacchii chal mil le MM se! dekhte hai wo kya bolta hai. café tho public place hi hai. safe bhi hai… jao beti.._

So after much thinking Ruhi meets her MM in the café latte. She doesn't know why but she's hell nervous.

**Café latte, 6:15 PM**

RD is a bit late. She's about to walk out of the resto when he stops her-

"I'm so sorry. Aapko zyada wait tho nhi karwaya na?"

"umm.. nhi…"

"wo meri stupidcar kharab hogayi thi. I knw lame excuse… but I'm so glad aap aayi. Wo bhi waqt pe.." *smiles*

"mujhe khud nhi pata ki main kyu aayi.."

"what?"

"uh kuch nhi…" *nervous smile*

"I know bohot sawal hai aapk mann mei. I will clear ur doubts. Plz sit down. Bait jayiye na.. come on.."

So they walk back to a table &amp; sit down.

"aap plz galat mat samajhna ki maine café pe bulaaya aapse baat karne k liye… but café is a cool place. Acchi acchi batei ho sakti hai yaha…" *cute smile*

"um.. yea.. that's true.."

Just then a waiter comes. RD sends him off saying he will order a moment later.

"tho kahiye. kya lengi aap? Latte? Cappachino? Moccachino?"

"nhi ab coffee peena zaruri hai kya? Woh bhi itni mehengi coffee shop mei.."

"zaruri hai Ruhi ji. Bilkul zaruri hai. and don't worry about the price. Its my treat for you."

"treat? Kisliye?"

"I know I know, main samjhaata hu. Main actually samjh sakta hu ki abhi exactly aap kya soch rahi hai…"

"um…"

"aap kya soch rahi hai.. kya kya sawal uth rahe hai. mujhe pata hai ji. Yahi soch rahi hai na, ki kon hai ye ladka. Isey main thik se jaanti bhi nhi or mujhe treat de raha hai. right? Sahi kahaa na?'

"haa…" *smile begins to form*

"dekha?"

"ab sawal tho pehchanliya, jawab bhi dijiye na…" *keen look*

"jawab simple hai Ruhi. It's a treat, a thank you treat. My way of saying thanks for saving me."

"wo tho aap keh chuke hai bureau mei bhi keh diya.."

"properly nhi kahaa na? This is the proper way. " *smiles*

"Ab itne baar kehne ki zarurat nhi hai Raj.." *smiles and almost giggles*

Grt! She's with her MM chatting with him in real!

He smiles when she calls him by his name. no one called him Raj except for his mom. It makes him feel better. He doesn't know why…

"ok fine no formalities from now. Ab Come on. Lets have some coffee. Aap ko kya pasand hai Ruhi…"

"ummm cappuchino? "

"great mujhe bhi.."

So they order their drinks n RD resumes chatting. He then talks about his new album.

"waise aap inspector hai? kab se?"

"arey main tho newly joined hu."

"ohh.."

"and aap kaafi salon se gaate honge hai na?"

"hmm. I started off when I was 13 and now I'm 25. So yes… kuch barah saal."

"Oh god! Barah saal…." :O :D

"haha yup…" *laughs*

"and India mei pehli album hai aapki…"

"haa lets see. Kon sunega mere gaane" *jokes*

"haha of course sab sungenge, itne saal se music field se touch mei jo ho…"

"hopefully."

"RD ek baat kahuu.."

"kahiye naa…"

"aap k mom dad k bare mei jaan k buraa laga. I think Aapko fir se unhey dhoondhne ki koshish karni chahiye. CID aapki madad zarur karegi.."

"aapko kya lagta hai Ruhi? Maine koshish nhi ki? Mujhe parwaa nhi hai?" *stern face*

"nhi main waise nhi keh rahi thi.." *feeling bad*

"bohot logo ko lagta hai ki RD ko dekho kitna khush hai. zara si bhi ghum nhi hai usey. Maa baap ghum hai tho ameer beta aish kar raha hia. Sahii hai. ghum nhi hai mujhe. Khush hu main. Lekin jaanti ho kiss k liye?... Mom dad k liye! Woh kabhi nhi chahte ki RD ki unke yaad mei aasuu bahaaye… kabhhi nhii…"

He becomes teary and she regrets her words.

"I'm sorry… aapko hurt kia tho."

"nhi Ruhi. Bohot din se ye sab… andar.. andar tha,,, Share kar k accha lagaa." *smiles again wiping some tears*

"aapko pata hai. jo log duur jaate hai woh dil mei bhi tho rehte hai. tho plz udaas mat hona. Or kismet pe yakkin kijiye kya pata aapko wo dobara miljaye"

Ruhii reaches out to hold his hand that's placed on table and gives him a smile. He smiles back.

"hope so Ruhii.."

"yes. But I'm really sorry. Abhi maine aapko hurt kia or uss din shoot kharab kardi. I mean ab bhi mujhe buraa lag raha hai ki maine wo shoot k beech.."

"haha agar woh teer wala nhi aata mujhe maarne, aur agar aap CID officer nhi hoti tho main aapko hi manaaleta heroine banne k liye…"

"kya… accha joke hai" *laughs*

"no I'm serious. You look.. pretty. Waise uss din wo heroine aayi hi nhi…"

"ohh…" *hides blush*

They both take a sip of their coffee before chatting again.

"hmm and woh mujhe khaas acchi nhi lagii…"

"ohh kyu?"

"she's bossy yar! God! But once again. Accha hua aap waha thi. Aap waha nhi aati, tho RD aapk saamne nhi hota. So don't be sorry." *smiles*

"accha laga sunke.. I'm glad."

"hmm… and thank you."

"ye thnx kisliye."

"aap yaha aayi mere bulaane pe, issliye."

"kitne baar thnx bolenge Raj.."

Ruhi smiles as she remembers she too has this bad habit of thanking ppl multiple times.

"jitna boluu utnaa kum hai Ruhii…"

"no no. aisa mat boliye wo tho kuch nhi tha."

"nhi seriously main soch raha hu aapko aur acchi tareeke se shukriaada kar sakuu.."

"no need Raj.."

"soch raha hu, ek gaana hi likh du aap k liye.."

"ganaa.. OMG. Plz. Itnaa- haha itna karne ki zarurat nhi hai…" *laughs*

She laughs recollecting her moments, her dream &amp; admiring this person RD. Laughs at the fact that her dream has come true… so very true!

"haha Raj aap bohot sweet lagte ho.."

"aur aapki hasi bhi pyari hai aapki tarah…"

That makes her take a pause. And she smiles saying a small 'thanks'. They chat a bit about new case. RD pays the bill and they call it off soon.

"I had a great time Ruhii. Kehte hai na. jo mann ko acche lagte hai unse ghusare kuch pal bhi keemti hote hai… aaj kuch waisa hi laga mujhe. Itne saal baad kisi k saat coffee peeliya, baatein ki…"

"pleasure is mine too. Mujhe v accha laga. Main bohot nervous thi ki kaise main aapse milungi. Aapko main jaanti v nhi and.. ahh kya batauu.." *trails off*

"insecure thi. I get it. Typical ladkiyon waali baat.. Waise… Aap meri pehli dost hogi Mumbai mei. Agar aap dost banna chahti hai tho.." *smiles*

Ruhi smiles in return. She met her MM yesterday. She's having coffee with him today &amp; oh he wants to be friends! Great…

"abhi kuch mat kahiye ga. Ghar jake decide karna ki main aapk dost banne layak hu yaa nhi… till then see you Ruhii"

She just smiles again shaking her head and gets into the taxi he has hailed. The taxi starts to move &amp; she waves him saying she'll think about it.

A long day ends.

**. . . . .**

**A/N: I know no lab scene! Sorry sree! Kya karuu I dint type anything nw. jus jo ek hafte pehle likha wohi edit karke post kar rhi hu. Agle mei lab scne hoga. Tadka v hoga hopefuly. :)**

**Ruu, I hope tumhe pasand aagaya. Rvw mei bataana kaisa laga ;)**

**Love ya both :***

**Thanks to all those who rvwd once again. Hope sabko pasand aaye plz do rvw.**

**Tc love ya all.**


	6. Friends!

Finally an update!

Daya's girl- sorry sorry.. kaan pakadke.. bohot wait karwaya. But you know na stressful days. Isliye late hogai. Love you, hope ya like this one too!

SS, KK- iss mei lab scenes hai. hope ya guys like. Love ya both :*

**Thanks to all those who favd, rvwd and encouraged. Love ya all. Happy ganesh Chaturthi. Tc…**

I will updt my other stories too! One by one… in a cycle. :D Read on!

**. . .**

**SSBN**

**Chapter 6**

**. . .**

Dareya's home, that evng-

**Daya-** "Ruhi kaha gayi? humne uss k papa se wada kia tha uska khayal rakhenge. Fir usko aise akele kaise jane de sakte hai.."

**Shreya-** "wo ghar k liye hi tho nikli thi.. hum thodi kya late hogaye. wo kahii aur chali gayi. Tajub ki baat hai. ki ussne muje bataya v nhi. Aisi tho wo kabhi nhi karti"

**Daya-** "tumhe v nhi bataaya? Hmm shayad mujhe pata hai wo kaha gayi…"

Just then Ruhi walks in. Shreya rushes to her..

**Shreya-** "kaha gayi Ruhi. Aise bina bataaye naye sheher mei koi jaata hai kya?"

**Ruhi- **"sorry dii wo main.. yahi.."

**Daya- **"café latte gayi thi. Hai na?"

**Ruhi- **"woh Daya sir.. main.. main.."

**Daya-** "bataake tho jaati Ruhi.."

**Shreya-** "hum pareshan hogaye the tumhareliye."

**Ruhi- **"I'm sorry…"

**Daya-** "Ruhi ye tumhari pehli or aakhri galti honi chahiye." *firm look*

**Ruhi- **"I promise… agey aisa kuch nhi hoga. Sorry Di. Sorry Daya sir. I'm. I was curious. Tension mei jhat se decision leliya or chali gayi.."

**Shreya-** "tension mei mobile bhi nhi liya saat mei haina?"

**Ruhi- **"haa dii. Woh.. bhool gayi. sorry.."

**Shreya-** "Ruhi its ok, itni bhi galti nhi ki tumne ki baar-baar sorry bolo. Par pehle ye bolo kaha gayi thi tum?"

**Daya-** "RD se milne gayi thi?"

**Ruhi- **"uh.. umm.. haan. Ussne aaj subah bulaaya. I was.. curious…"

**Daya-** "RD k bache ko chodunga nhi main."

**Shreya-** "Daya plz. Hyper kab se hone lage aap."

**Daya-** "mujhe Ruhi ki fikar hai Shreya. Bohot fikr hai. wo RD mujhe thik nhi lagta.. Ruu ko main manaa nhi kar sakta tho RD ko rokna padega"

**Shreya-** "Ruu bacchii nhi hai. aur aap tho hai. usne koi harqat ki tho aap-"

**Daya-** "muu tod dunga usski. Bohot din hogaye. Daaton pe piano nhi bajaaya maine!"

Shreya and Ruhi laugh &amp; Daya too smiles his anger fading away.. situation seems better. Ruhi breathes a sigh of relief.

**Daya- "**chalo. Ab tum safely ghar aagayi tho sab thik hai.."

**Shreya- **"haan Ruhi. Jao fresh hojao-"

**Ruhi- **"par. aapko maine gussa dilaaya sir. Aur Dii ko pareshan kia. I.. I dint mean to do this.. I'm sorry-"

Ruhi suddenly becomes sad and Daya holds her by her shoulders-

**Daya-** "Ruhi. Bachhi its fine. Galti sab se hoti hai. baat ko kheechne se koi faaida nhi, samjhi? Ye bataao- RD ka baccha accha lagta hai kya tumhe?" *keen look*

**Ruhi- **"kya.. um.. n nhi.." *embarrassed*

**Daya-** "kyu mili thi usse?"

**Ruhi- **"curious hogayi thi sir. RD se mili. Wo bohot nek ladka lagta hai."

**Shreya-** "sab ladke aise hi lagte hai. par asal mei hote nhi-"

**Daya-** "kya kaha ussne? Bulaaya kyu tumhe wahaa?"

**Ruhi- **"ussne thnx bola. Uski jaan bachaane k liye.

**Daya- **"sirf thanks… hmm.."

**Ruhi- "**Aur.. wo mera.. dost banna chahta hai."

**Daya-** "ahh dekha! Mujhe lagaa tha. Dekhaa Shreya. Aajkal k ladke-"

**Shreya- "**Dayaa plz, ussko ek mauka do. Kya pata, Shayad Ruu ko ek saccha dost miljaye.."

**Daya-** "thik hai. bus ek mauka… ***turns to Ruhi*** "Ruhi usse agli baar milo tho kehna ki tumhare saat kuch ulta-seedha kare isse pehle ussko Daya se jhelna padega.."

Ruhi smiles and wipes some of her tears. She has not informed them in haste and here they are caring for her.

**Ruhi- **"I'm so blessed sir. Ki mujhe aap aur Dii aur itne saare dost mile mujhe. jo ek.. ek pariwar se kum nhi hai mereliye.." ***smile***

**Daya-** "pariwar hi tho hai hum Ruhi, I mean meri saali ji!" ***big smile***

Ruhi becomes so happy and hugs him. Daya pats her back and smears her head. She then hugs her Dii and later they proceed for dinner.

Later that night, Ruhi lies on bed thinking-

"_RD, dost banna chahta hai. ye tho kamal pe dhamal hogaya. Maine kabhi nhi socha ki ye Mumbai k raste mujhe mere mystery man tak lejayenge. Hmm ab waha le hi gaye hai. tho dekhte hai, ki ye kaha jakar rukte hai…"_

She smiles to herself. Making up her mind, she dozes off. She learnt one thing by coming here, _**dreams do come true. Just believe in them**_**.**

**. . . / \ . . .**

**Next day morning, forensic lab**

There's no new case. Abhijeet is just there to say hello to his special someone. And of course there's this senior doctor who wont leave the couple alone!

**Salunkhe- **"subah subah janab yahaa? koi case nhi hai bhai! Ab tho baksh do humko!"

**Abhijeet- **"arey sir.. main, main tho bas.. lab dekhne aaya tha. Itne din hogaye, forensic mei kadam nhi rakha.."

**Salunkhe- **"tarika ji se nhi mile hai na? sirf phone pe baatein horhi honge aajkal!"

Tarika and sree smile while Abhi and Salunkhe argue cutely

**Abhijeet- **"ah- woh sir.. main.."

**Guy- **"Hello doctor sree!"

That makes them jump.

**Guy (kavin)- **"good morning doctor sab."

**Salunkhe- **"good morning."

**Kavin- **"hello sir. Hii tarika"

**Abhirika- **"hello.. Kavin.."

**Salunkhe- **"inkaa aana hi rehgaya."

Kavin joins the group and smiles looking at Sree. She too cant help but smile back-

**Kavin- **"Doctor sree woh kuch report dene wali thi aap hume. Ussko court bhejna hai. wo ab tak bureau mei aaya hi nhi.."

**Sree- **"arey haan.. sorry sir. Salunkhe sir ne mujhe kaha tha.. ki dedo, par main bhul gayi-"

**Kavin- **"ek minute kya kaha aapne?"

**Sree- **"main bhool gyi.."

**Kavin- **"nhi ussey pehle.. "

**Sree- **"salunkhe sir ne.."

**Kavin- **"nhi usse bhi pehle kuch kaha tha. Kya maine sahi suna.."

**Sree- **"maine kaha sorry…"

**Kavin- **"haan thik sorry k baad kya kaha aapne."

**Sree- **"sorry.. sir…"

**Kavin- **"Kavin. Kavin kahiye plz.."

**Salunkhe- **"Sree! Tum.. tum zara file leke aao. Haan.. jaldi janaab ko bhej dete hai yaha se! arey ek ko jhel liya. Ab doosra hasir.."

Abhirika exchange a smile..

**Kavin- **"kya hua sir. Gusse mei ho? Kaam ka bojh hai kya?"

**Salunkhe- **"kavin,"

**Kavin- **"bojh kaise ho sakta hai. ab dekhiye na. aapke paas ek se badhkar ek assistants hai. jaise.. jaise tarika aur vaibhav. Ab Sree bhi hai. jissmei talent koot-koot k bhara hua hai-"

**Salunkhe- **"chup! Chup hojao tum. Arey forensic mei aana chaaho kuch asool hai."

**Kavin- **"accha?"

**Salunkhe- **"idher aao…"

Everyone follow salunkhe and they see a poster-

Rules to be followed by CID team-

**Kavin- **"yeh kya hai sir."

**Salunkhe- **"rules… tumhe nazar mei rakte hue hi banayi hai maine!" *proud look*

**Kavin- **"I inspired you! Wow great sir… padte hai zara.. outsiders are not allowed to praise/compliment forensic- kya sir! Arey hum bahar k thodi na hai.."

**kavin- **"CID ka hissa hai hum. Aur accha kaam kia tho praise karne mei kya galti hai?"

**abhi- **"exactly Kavin!"

**Kavin- **"thanks for supporting sir!"

Meanwhile sree gets the file and hands it to kavin..

**Kavin- **"thank you doctor sree. Ye report aapne banayi hai.."

**Sree- **"ji."

**Kavin- **"wah mujhe pata tha. Aap bohot talented hai. keep it up-"

**Salunkhe- **"rules todoge huh? Tum mere saamne mere assistant ki tareef nhi kar sakte!"

**Kavin- **"ye tho naa insaafi hai sir!"

**Salunkhe- **"you have no option but to obey!"

**Kavin- **"thik hai, ab se unki kaam kin hi, unhii ki tareef karta hu. Sree aap bohot pretty lag rhi ho aaj. White suits you. Have a nice day! Chalta hu sir.. see you Tarika.."

Kavin walks off coolly. Salunkhe fumes while abhirika n sree have their mouths hung open.

Sree smiles a little and walks back to her desk. Salunkhe sir laughs trying to control his anger. Abhirika exchange a word-

"abhii.. wo.. tumne dekha.."

"haan!"

"Abhi mujhe lag raha hai. jaise maine unko nhi humko dekha. Kavin sree mei mujhe hum nazar aaye abhijeet!"

"haan tarika!"

"kya tumhe lagta hai.. unke saat bhi wohi hoga? Jo humare saat hua?"

"jaise hum ko pyar hua? Waise?"

"hmm.."  
"ho sakta hai.."

"tumhe kya lagta hai.."

"mujhe wohi lagta hai tarika ji. Jo aap ko lag raha hai"

They share a smile and Abhi leaves soon not willing to anger Salunkhe by staying.

**. . . / \ . . .**

That afternoon, there's a case officers busily work on that. The case isn't solved but its nearly time to go off-duty.

Ruhi's mobile rings..

"hello.."

"hello Ruhi. Its me!"  
that tone… she recognises it soon-

"tum!? I mean aap.."

"tum hi kahiye na accha lagta hai."

"aapko, I mean tumhe mera number.."

"jo log mujhe pasand hai unki jankari rakhta hu mere paas.. plz aap neeche gate k paas ayengi.."

Ruhi sighs. She makes sure Daya sir doesn't notice and sneaks out to meet the guy.

**Near the gate-**

She meets the guy.

"RD.."

"nhi Raj. Sirf Raj.."

He gives her a smile. She sighs-

"Raj tum yaha?"

"kal kuch pucha tha aapse. I think ab tak aapne jawab sochliya.."

"uh.."

"mujhe mera jawab chahiye.. milega Ruhi?"

Ruhi looks at him. RD is looking calm, his guitar secure in a sling bag, his khakhi jeans, black shirt gave him a classy look-

"woh main.."

"I'm waiting!"

"we can be friends.."

She looks away and he smiles.

"great! Mujhe yahi ummed thi.."

"I dunno.. kyu maan gayi main."

"aapko manna hi tha ruhi ji!" *big smile*

"hmm.. kahii jaarahe ho?"

She notices his huge car that's waiting for him a few feet away-

"haan wo audition dena hai. Mumbai rockstar programme k liye.."

"programme? album ka kya?"

"it wont work Ruhi. That's why I changed the plan. Pehle fame. Uske baad kaam.."

"ohh!"

She trails off with a smile. She is nt sure of this friendship will do good-

"mujhe all the best nhi bologi."

'uh.. haan. All the best!"

"thank you! OK I will c you around"

He extends his hand and she reluctantly takes it.. great they are friends now. Both exchange a smile.

"pleasure to be your friend Ruhi. Ahh gotto go! But hey."

He hands her an envelope..

"ye ACP sir k liye"

"ye kya hai?"

"secret information hai. wo mansion ki haalchal unn tak pohochaane k liye kaha tha unhone."  
"D sena mansion?"

"haan…"

"kya hua waha?"

"sawal bohot karti hai Ruhi. Wo tumhe pata hai na koi meri jaan k peeche pada hai. use k bare mei."

"ohh haan sorry!"  
"its ok. Plz tum sorry mat bolo. Tho Yes ye envelope usee k bare mei hai. ACP sir ko dedena OK. Aur kisi ko mat dena"

"OK.."

Ruhi watches as he walks off and until his car goes out of view

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: sis- **OK that was somewhat short! Sorry! Kya karuu no timeee! :( but hope ya guys liked. Plz do rvw! Agli chap jaldi lane ki koshish karungi yar! Tc love ya :*

**Meri another sis- **kaisa lagaa chap! Bataana. Love ya too :*

**All others- ** hope ya guys liked it too. Thanks.

_Nxt chapter- RD writes a song for Ruhi. Some bonding. RD hands her another envelope. Is RD a good man? Or Ruhii is just falling in a trap? On other side, Kavin-Sree bond._


	7. One step closer

**A/N: **an update! Long waala. Hope my friends and other few ppl who read this like it! :D

**Daya's girl, SS-** what to say dearies! I love you both from the bottom of my heart &amp; wish u guys will smile after reading this. :* hugs.

**All others who reviewed-** thank you! You guys r the sweetest :*

Btw if I'm casting director I'd have taken the charming, adorable **Mohit Sehgal** for **RD's role**. Ya guys can imagine him as RD. he's cute :*

Enjoy! :D

**. . .**

**-SSBN-**

**Chapter 6**

**. . .**

Its Saturday night. Ruhi is sitting on her bed in her room and talking over phone with Dr. Sree.

"I cant believe yar ki ek hafta hogaya.."

"haan nani. First week of our office.."

"aur hum itne dost ban gaye. Jaise ek dusre ko saalon se jaante ho.."

"seriously yar. I'm glad ki I found you. Ab main forensic mei hu aur tum bureau mei. Ek saat hote tho aur mazaa aata-"

"sach yar. But we can always catch up! waise I'm sure tum lab mei bore nhi hoti hogi. Sunaa hai Kavin sir lattoo hogaye tumhare uuper.."

"arey Roohi." ***smiles*** " Aisi baat nhi hai.. he's just.. nice. I mean zyada baat nhi hui humari. But haan jab bhi hum mile. Wo bus meri tareef kiye jaa rahe the.."

"tho you like him?" ;)

"naa its too early to say yar!" ***laughs***

"hmm that means you can like him.. in future!"

"Roo tum bhi na. accha apna bataao. Koi special mila kya?"

"nhi. abhi tak tho nhi."

"nhi mila?"

"hmm mila hai shayad… ek ladka hai. Ab dekhna ye hai ki wo special saabit hoga ya nhi."

"hmm give it time re, sab samajh aajayega."

"haan."

"aur special laga tho sab se pehle tum mujhe bataaogi.."

"OK baba, pakka."

"great. aur bataao Roo. Kaisa ladka chahiye tumhe!"

"hmm.. kaisa chahiye… hmm koi aisa jo mereliye kuch bhi kar sakta ho. I mean kisi ko bhi face karne se naa darta ho. Ek dum unpredictable or dashing ho."

"umm hmm"

"aur jo… jo gaata ho. Naachta ho. Jokes sunaake mujhe hasaata ho.. mereliye care karta ho. Aur kabhi mujhse kuch chupaata naa ho.."

"so sweet! Wish tumhe jaldi miljaye wo.."

"thanks sree.."

"arey friend ko v thnx bolti hai. mat bolo. Ab puchogi nhi ki mujhe kaisa ladka chahiye.."

"puchne ki kya zarurat main tho unhe roz dekhti hu bureau mei.."

"Roo.. stop teasing me!"

"accha OK baba ruk gayi main. Chalo sojaate hai. good nyt.."

"good nyt.."

Roohi is about to sleep but her mobile beeps again. A message-

_**Plz answer my call – RD.**_

"RD?"

Her mobile rings again &amp; she answers-

**Ruhi &amp; RD talk on mobile-**

**Ruhi- **"hello.."

**RD- **"hii Bhagyasree!"

**Ruhi- **"Bhagyasree kon hai.. wrong number-"

**RD- **"arey Ruhii plz don't hang. Bhagyasree tum ho. I mean jo mujhe sweet aur dil k sacche lage unko main aise bulaata hu."

**Ruhi- **"kyu? tumhe mera naam accha nhi lagaa.."

**RD- **"nhi Ruhi ji accha hai aapka naam. Bohot pyari hai aapki tara…"

**Ruhi- **"bas bas RD. Jhoote taareef mujhe pasand nhi.. aur tumhe mera number milaa kaise?"

**RD- **"main jhoot kyu bolunga? Aur maine kahaa na Bhagyasree. Apno ki jankaari main humesha apne paas rakhta hu.."

**Ruhi- **"kyu phone kia. Itni raat ko? Koi zaruri baat hai kya?" *strict tone*

**RD- **"Bhagyasree.." *sigh*

**Ruhi- **"ye Bhagyasree Bhagyasree kehna chodo tum plz.."

**RD- **"chod dunga Bhagyasree. Main v aapko Ruhi naam se bulaana chahta hu. Agar aap meri dost hoti tho…"

**Ruhi- **"matlub.."

**RD- **"matlub ye Bhagyasree ki aap meri dost tho bangayi lekin yakkeen nhi hai aapko iss dost k uuper.."

**Ruhi- **"umm wo.. Raj main.."

**RD- **"its OK Bhagyasree. Ab zamana itni kharab hai tho; main tumhe dosh nhi dunga. I'm impressed tum smart bhi ho. Kisi aire-gaire pe vishwaas nhi karti ho-"

Roohi sighs.

'_I wish ki smart hi rahuu aur agar ye koi chaal hai RD ki tho ussmei naa fasuu..'_

**RD- **"hello ji!"

**Ruhi- **"hello Raj bolo…"

**RD- **"hmm kuch sochne lagi aap. hai na?"

**Ruhi- **"hmm. Wo sone ki soch rahi thi."

**RD- **"Bhagya sree.. I know! Tum kya soch rahi thi." ***laughs* **"Khair, maine tumhe congrats kehne k liye phone kia. Tum RD ki pehli dost ho Mumbai mei. Enjoy the hot-seat!"

she laughs &amp; he smiles.

**RD- **"chalo thoda has liya… hasti raho Bhagyasree…"

She smiles this guy is.. _sweet._ Isn't he, he just made her laugh.

**Ruhi- **"ok Mr. Anil Kapoor. You made me smile."

**RD- **"My pleasure Bhagyasree."

**Ruhi- **"accha main so jaana chahti hu Anil Kapoor. Aur haan jo envelope tumne dia. Ussey maine ACP sir ko dediya.."

**RD- **"good. Arey ek minute! Yeh Anil Kapoor kon hai?"

**Ruhi- **"hai koi. Jisse maine apna dost tho banaaliya. Aur jisko main Raj keh k bulaaungi; tab, jab mujhe usspe puraa yakeen aajayega.."

Both smile at what they just spoke.

**RD- **"yahii adaa Bhagyasree… I think mujhe pagal kardegi.."

**Ruhi- **"accha.. hojao tum pagal. Main soti hu!"

**RD- **"arey jisk liye phone kia wo tho bataadu.."

**Ruhi- **"haan bataao jaldi.."

Just then door to her room opens and someone observes her. She's engrossed in call n doesn't notice…

**RD- **"arey tumhare liye ek gaana likha maine. Aur audition k liye mujhe ek female singer v chahiye.."

**Ruhi- **"tho main kya karuu.. aur gaana kyu likha.. maine manaa kia naa.."

**RD- **"Bhagyasree manaa karne pe kahii rukne wala nhi RD."

**Ruhi- **"hmm OK Anil Kapoor kya karuu main?"

**RD- **"tum studio aasakti ho?"

**Ruhi- **"uh.." *bites lip*

**RD- **"OK I know you wont. Insecurities. Lack of belief. Koi baat nhi… Tho kya main tumhara ghar aajau. Plz Bhagyasree Anil Kapoor needs your help.."

**Ruhi- **"uh.. umm.. main.. main Daya sir k saat rehti hu… tho.. main tum.. ye mera ghar nhi. tho tum kaise aa sakte ho.."

**Daya-** "bulaao ussko ghar pe!"

That makes her jump-

**Ruhi- **"Daya sir.. aap…"

**Daya-** "bulaao Ruhi. Ussko ek chance dete hai. aane do ussey.."

**Ruhi- **"haan? OK.. OK sir.." *nervous smile*

**Daya-** "good. Ab jaldi sojao bacchii raat bohot hogai… tumhari di ne doodh bheja.."

Saying this Daya leaves placing milk glass on her tablen smiling at her.

**Daya-** "Kal dekhlete hai iss RD k bacche ko."

**Ruhi- **"hello anil Kapoor. kal aajaana ghar.."

**RD (over mobile)- **"kab?"

**Ruhi- **"subah 10 baje.."

**RD- **"done. Thank you Bhagyasree. Tum bohot sweet ho"

**Ruhi- **"address note karo tum.."

She tells him the address and goes to asleep smiling a little.

'_itnaa confusion. Accha b lag raha hai. aur tension bhi ho rahi hai. ye Anil Kapoor ghar aana chahta hai. haha bohot funny insaan hai. smart bhi hai.. aur usne muje smile karwaaya. Aur Daya sir. Daya sir ko shayad RD pasand nhi. I hope kal Daya sir kuch pareshan na kare RD ko. Kyu ki dono mujhe pasand hai. Naa naa Roohi zyada mat soch. Abhi se RD ko pasand karne lagii.. very bad! ab Sojaa.."_

**. . . / \ . . .**

**Next morning, 9:30AM-**

Sree is in the market with her mom &amp; Tarika. Yes. Her mother is in town to see her-

**Sree's mom- **"sree! Waha kyu khadi ho? Yahaa aao. Sabzi chunne mei humari madad karo-"

**Sree- **"mom Tarika hai na aap k saat? Aur ye sabzi shopping na, its so boringgg. Tum dono khareedo sabziyan. Tab tak I will take a stroll around."

**Sree's mom- **"arey ye market hai ki park. Ki tu stroll pe jayegi-"

**Tarika- **"jaane dijiye mausi ji. Ek din ki chutti jo milti hai bichari ko…"

**Sree's mom- **"thik hai. jao sree."

**Sree- **"ee thanks mom. Love you Tarika."

**Sree's mom- **"arey ruk ruk.. aahista chal.. kaan mei se earphone tho nikaal… kaisi bacchii hai,, shaitaan hai bilkul."

Sree walks away.

**Tarika- **"mausi ji. Sree bachi nhi hai. just relax wo aajayegi"

**Sree's mom- **"bacchii nhi hai. jaanti hu. Lekin kehte hai na. bacche jitney bhi bade kyu na hojaye, maa-baap k liye bacche hi rahenge…"

**Tarika- **"that's true &amp; that's so sweet mausi ji…"

**Sree's mom- **"tum bhi bohot sweet ho. Sahii kehti hai sree.."

**Tarika- **"aww. Thank you. ok mausi ji. Gajar lelete hai. biryani k liye. Sree ko biryani pasand hai na?"

**Sree's mom- **"bohot…"

**Tarika- **"aur rasgulla.."

**Sree's mom- **"arey wo v.."

Her mom &amp; Tarika exchange a smile n resume their shopping.

Sree is walking around, earphones plugged in, listening to her fav song. Its raining and she clutches umbrella in one hand, mobile in other hand &amp; walks along

**Kabhi Jo Badal Barse  
Main Dekhu Tujhe Aankhe Bhar Ke  
Tu Lage Mujhe Pehli Barish Ki Du  
Tere Pehlu Me Rah Loon  
Main Khud Ko Pagal Keh Loon  
Tu Gam De Ya Khushiyan Sehlu Sathiyan**

The entire market place is slippery &amp; wet. She walks along the narrow market lane, enjoying the crisp smell of the wet mud &amp; constant tapping sounds of rain water, occasional voices of people around. She doesn't notice a cyclist rushing towards her from behind. -

**Guy- **"hello.." *yells*

**Cyclist- **"Oye ladkiii. Oye hat jaa oye.. breaks nhi hai cycle k.. oye ladkii.. Oye…"

Someone suddenly pushes her off the way and the cyclist zooms past her slightly annoyed at her nonchalance. That someone who saved her is thankfully strong enough to hold her avoiding any crashing to the floor.

She looks up at her saviour who is shocked to see her. He smiles as he recognises her.

**Guy- **"Doctor sree!"

She too smiles a little as he steadies her, letting go of her hand.

**Guy (kavin)- **"aap yaha?"

**Sree- **"uh… main.."

**Kavin- **"aapko wo cyclist ki awaaz nhi sunaayi de rahi thi?"

**Sree- **"wo.. wo main.. gana sun rahi thi.."

She unplugs her earphone and looks at her mobile &amp; umbrella that are now lying around the floor. He picks up her mobile-

**Kavin- **"keechad mei giraadiya? Tod dogi kya mobile?"

**Sree- **"sorry… pata nhi itni clumsy kyu hu main humesha…"

**Kavin- **"cute ho.." *hands her umbrella smiling*

**Sree- **"ji.."

**Kavin- **"maine kaha clumsy nhi cute ho!"

She smiles a little and looks away.

**Kavin- **"apne aap ko kabhi kisi se kum mat samjhna doctor sree.. kyu ki aap kahii logo se zyada uuper hai. kahi log honge jo, aap jaisa banna chahenge.."

she blinks &amp; smiles more. This guy is getting to her, really.

**Kavin- **"now that's good. Aapki yahi smile dekhna tha mujhe.."

Her smile turns into a low chuckle… and she stares at him holding her umbrella watching the raindrops settling on his hair-

**Sree- **"thank you, mujhe smile karaane k liye. Or uss cyclist se.. bachaane k liye-"

**Kavin- **"Kavin" *extends his hand*

**Sree- **"…"

**Kavin- **"humari mulaaqat kabhi dhang se nhi hopaayi. Tho lets start afresh. As friends. Kavin naam hai mera."  
she shakes his hand.

**Sree- **"Sree.."

**Kavin- **"Sree.. sirf sree?"

**Sree- **"Soumya sree Saha…"

**Kavin- **"sowmi.. sowmya sree. Nice name. pura naam kyu nhi bataati. Itna pyara naam hai aapka…"

**Sree- ***smiles*

**Kavin- **"doctor sree. Aapse kuch kehna tha. Wo main… main na jo mann mei aaye keh deta hu. Bachpan se yahi buri aadat hai meri. Tho humare itne saare meetings mei agar kabhi bhi maine kuch zyada bol diya tho… I'm sorry."

**Sree- **"arey plz. aap sorry kyu bol rahi hai. thnx kehna chahiye muje. Aapne har baar mujhe cheer up karne ki koshish ki… that was sweet of you."

He smiles nodding.

**Kavin- **"that was nothing Sree. waise ab hum dost hai tho… no sorry no thank you."

She nods. Rain begins to pound harder. In a swift motion he puts his head under the umbrella she's holding-

She offers the umbrella, so he holds it smiling at her-

**Kavin- **"uh- aap yaha market mei?"

**Sree- **"Mum k saat aayi thi. Sabzi lerahe hai mom aur Tarika."

**Kavin- **"ohh.."

**Sree- **"aur aap.."

**Kavin- **"main.. main.. wo.. khabri se milne aaya tha-"

**Sree- **"ohh.."

**Kavin- **"Doctor sree if you don't mind aap mujhe main road tak chod dengi.. I mean ye barish aur mere paas koi umbrella v nhi…"

**Sree- **"uh.. I'd love to. But , wo mum k saat aayi hu tho.."

Kavin is disappointed but smiles and begins to walk away.

Sree receives a msg from Tarika-

'_jaldi ghar aajana. Me and mausi ji are going home.'_

She smiles in disbelief –

**Sree- **"Kavin-"

He turns back, now fully drenched…

**Sree- **"saat chalei?"

Her question makes him smile. She plugs in her earphone again.. the same song plays in her phone.

**Koi Nahi  
Tere Siva Mera Yahan  
Manzile Hai Meri To Sab Yahan  
Mita De Sabhi Aaja Fasle Main  
Chahoon Mujhe Mujhse Bant Le  
Zara Sa Mujhme Tu Jhank Le  
Main Hoon Kya**

He comes back to hold the umbrella &amp; they walk on enjoying the climate &amp; each other's company.

**Kabhi Jo Badal Barse  
Main Dekhu Tujhe Aankhe Bhar Ke  
Tu Lage Mujhe Pehli Barish Ki Dua  
Tere Pehlu Me Rah Loon  
Main Khud Ko Pagal Keh Loon  
Tu Gam De Ya Khushiyan Sehlu Sathiyan  
Sathiyan**

'ye gaana ye mausam.. aur saat mei Sree.. it feels perfect.. najaane kyu aisa lagraha hai..'

They reach the main road-

**Kavin- **"thank you sree."

**Sree- **"bhool gaye. Dosti mei no sorry. No thank you…"

He smiles.

**Sree- **"so I will see you tomorrow…"

He nods and she walks away smiling. He picks up his mobile &amp; calls someone after she leaves-

**Kavin- **"hello. Haan Sachin aajao. Main main road mei hu-"

**Sachin- **"yar tum market mei mujhe chod k chale gaye? Saare sabzii main hi leke aaunga kya? Aur tera bike."

**Kavin- **"yar bike ka dusra key tere paas hai na. aajao main main road pe hu."

**Sachin- **"kya hogaya tujhe! Aise koi chalaa jaata hai kya?"

**Kavin- **"arey yar. Maaf karde mujhe. Fatafat aaja.."

He hangs the call &amp; thinks-

**Kavin- **_"najaane usey dekh k kya kya hojaata hai mujhe! Ki main ussii k saat rehna chahta hu-"_

He smiles again as he waits for Sachin. A while later; rain comes to a halt &amp; the two friends enjoy ride back home.

**. . . / \ . .**

**Same day, Dareya's home, 10AM-**

A guy in early twenties knocks the door-

**Daya- **"Welcome RD welcome.. andar aao…"

Daya welcomes him inside. They sit in living room-

**RD- **"Hello sir &amp; Hii mam."

**Shreya- **"Hii RD kaisa aana hua-"

**Daya- **"manna padega RD bohot himmat hai tum mei. Seedha CID officer k ghar aagaye…"

**RD- **"himmat tho hai hi sir. Wohi meri viraasat hai. usey main kisi bhi keemat pe kho nhi sakta…"

Daya is impressed. _That look in his eyes…_

**RD- **"thank you sir."

**Daya- **"thnx kisiliye?"

**RD- **"aapne mujhe yaha aane ki izaazat di. Ruhi k dost banne ki v izaazat di.."

**Daya- **"arey wo.. wo tho kuch bhi nhi."

**RD- **"nhi sir. I can see how much you care for her. She's lucky."

Daya smiles. Shreya goes to fetch some water.

**Daya- **"waise ek baat puchnii thi RD.."

**RD- **"haan sir. Puchiye na?"

**Daya- **"Ruhi ka dost kyu banna chahte the tum?"

**RD- **"ahh sir pata nhi. Jab usey pehli baar dekha tabhi kuch connection laga. Cliché I know. Aur fir usska aur mera haal ek jaisa tha. Ajnabi sheher mei akele. Mujhe lagaa hum dost bansakte hai. lekin baad mei pata chala ki usske liye ek puri family hai yaha pe. Aur main.. main akela… kyu ki jo bhi mere saat hai unko sirf mere paison se pyar hai- mamu ko bhi…"

He trails off, pain flashes in his eyes for a moment which he covers up soon.

**Daya- **"I'm sorry RD. I dint mean to upset…"

**RD- **"nhi sir. Aap sorry mat bolo."

**Daya- **"parakhna zaruri tha. Ruhii bholi hai. aur meri zimmedaari hai-"

**RD- **"I know sir. She's a sweet girl. I'm glad to be her friend."

**Daya- **"aaj se hum bhi hai tumhare dost!"

RD smiles surprised.

**RD- **"main itna lucky kaise sir? Aap aur mere dost?"

**Daya- **"haan bhai. Bharosa karene laga tum pe. Usey kabhi todna mat."

**RD- **"I'm honoured sir. Kabhi nhi todunga…"

Both smile at each other. Shreya gets water-

**Shreya- **"main chai leke aati hu."

**RD- **"arey nhi mam. Plz don't strain-"

**Shreya- **"RD iss mei strain kaisa…"

Shreya goes into kitchen.

**RD- **"Ruhii ji kaha hai?"

**Daya- **"wo shower le rahi thi. Aati hi hogi. waise singer honaa tum."

**RD- **"jii sir."

**Daya- **"humareliye ek gaana gaa sakte ho?"

**RD- **"why not sir. Abhi gaau?"

**Daya- **"arey abhi nhi. Wo tumhara album ka kya hua?"

**RD- **"sir album is on hold. Pehle I wanted to earn some fame. So Mumbai rockstar mei hissa le raha hu."

**Daya- **"good. All the best… arey Ruhii aagayi."

Ruhi comes &amp; smiles seeing RD aka Anil Kappor.

**Ruhi- **"hello Anil Kapoor.."

**RD- **"good morning Bhagyasree."

**Daya- **"arey ye Anil Kapoor aur Bhagyasree kon hai?"

**RD- **"sir wo tho bohot lambii kahaani hai."

Shreya gets the chai. RD &amp; Ruhi explain what was decided b/w them Dareya laugh &amp; chitchat goes on. Its one of the best Sunday mornings for all of them…

Daya gets a call. Shreya goes into kitchen for preparing breakfast-

**RD &amp; Ruhii talk-**

**Ruhi- **"bataao Anil Kapoor. Kya help chahiye."

**RD- **"Bhagyasree. Mujhe audition k liye ek gaana record karni hai. kya tum mere sat gaogi? I mean dekho na. anil Kapoor k koi aur dost nhi iss anjaan sheher mei…"  
his puppy eyes make her melt.

**Ruhi- **"hmm.. gaa sakti hu. Lekin ek shart-"

**RD- **"kaisi shart?"

**Ruhi- **"pehle mujhe wo gaana sunaao. Jo tumne mere liye likha."

**RD- **"sunaau?"

**Ruhi- **"haa haa. Sunaao."

Both smile &amp; RD begins to sing picking up his guitar-

**Is lamhe ko rok doon..  
Ya main khud ko iss mein jhonk doon..  
Kya karoon, Kya karoon, Kya karoon..  
Is lamhe main kuchh bhi janoon na..  
Tose naina jab se mile..  
Tose naina jab se mile..  
Ban gaye, silsile..  
Tose naina jab se mile..  
O sud-bud khoyi, hai khoyi maine..  
Haan jaan gavayi, gavayi hai maine..  
Haan tujhko basaya hai dhadkan mein..  
O saawre  
O sud-bud khoyi, hai khoyi maine..  
Haan jaan gavayi, gavayi hai maine..  
Haan tujhko basaya hai dhadkan mein..  
O saawre  
Tose naina jab se mile..  
Tose naina jab se mile..  
Ban gaye, silsile..**

**Ruhi- **"arey bas bas. Ruko ruko. Ye gaana tumne likhaa.."

**RD- **"haan." *proud look*

**Ruhi- **"mickey virus film k liye haan? tho tum arijit singh se mile hoge. Wo jo gaata hai acchi awaaz mei huh. Very good.."

**RD- **"not bad Bhagyasree. I thought CID wale film nhi dekhte. lekin yahaa tho."

**Ruhi- **"kya socha tumne? ullu banaasakte ho tum hume?"

**RD- **"arey nhi nhi Bhagyasree. Main kya karuu. Ab dekho na. main sirf singer hu. Lyricist nhi… uss din tho maine aiwey impression jataane k liye kehdiya.. tho… isliye…"

She stares at him for a moment &amp; bursts out laughing. He laughs too-

**Ruhi- **"tum bohot funny ho!"

**RD- **"wo tho main hu Bhagyasree. Waise I can try writing a song for you."

**Ruhi- **"No thanks Anil Kapoor. But… Do you think main gaa paungi. Audition k liye?"

"**RD- **Bheshak. Hum rehearse karenge."

She nods &amp; smiles. Dareya are back. Shreya serves sandwiches. RD grabs one reluctantly on shreya's insitence. Everyone finish breakfast &amp; chitchat begins. Later RD sings a song for Dareya &amp; Ruhi…

_**Ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh  
Zindagi ki yehi reet hai  
Haar ke baad hi jeet hai  
Zindagi ki yehi reet hai  
Haar ke baaz hi jeet hai  
Thode aansu hai, thodi hasi  
Aaj gham hai to kal hai khushi  
Zindagi ki yehi reet hai  
Haar ke baad hi jeet hai  
Thode aansu hai, thodi hasi  
Aaj gham hai to kal hai khushi  
Zindagi ki yehi reet hai  
Haar ke baad hi jeet hai  
**_

Daya twirls Shreya around and grabs Ruhi's hand…

_**Zindagi raat bhi hai, savera bhi hai zindagi  
Zindagi raat bhi hai, savera bhi hai zindagi  
Zindagi hai safar aur basera bhi hai zindagi  
Zindagi hai safar aur basera bhi hai zindagi**_

He twirls Ruhi around… occasionally humming the tune.. making her smile wider…

_**Ek pal dard ka daanv hai  
Dusra sukh bhari chhaaon hai  
Har naye pal naya geet hai  
Zindagi ki yehi reet hai  
Zindagi ki yehi reet hai, zindagi ki yehi reet hai  
Gham ka baadal jo chhaaye to hum muskuraate rahe  
Gham ka baadal jo chhaaye to hum muskuraate rahe**_

They dance for a bit…

_**Apni aankhon mein aashaaon ke deep jalaate rahe  
Aaj bigde to kal phir bane  
Aaj roothe to kal phir mane  
Waqt bhi jaise ek meet hai.**_

RD offers his hand but takes it back as Ruhi shake sher head &amp; continues singing…

_**Zindagi ki yehi reet hai  
Zindagi ki yehi reet hai  
Haar ke baaz hi jeet hai  
Thode aansu hai, thodi hasi  
Aaj gham hai to kal hai khushi  
Zindagi ki yehi reet hai  
Haar ke baad hi jeet hai  
Zindagi ki yehi reet hai  
Haar ke baad hi jeet hai**_

Dareya thank him. Later Ruhi sees him off near the door.

**RD- **"so today has been great. I will call you again.."

**Ruhi- **"OK…"

**RD- **"OK see you…"  
he extends his hand… she just slaps it and walks away saying-

**Ruhi- **"fir kabhi Anil Kapoor.."

He laughs as he walks away-

**RD- **_"haat tho milaati Bhagyasree!"_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N:** so I hope that made ya guys smile. I wrote a super long chapter with a little help from Jamai raja.

Kaisa lagaa rvw karna! **Nxt updts are LP, LOL, MDC… so stay tuned!**

Others who read- thanks :D

Tc love ya all. 


	8. Chaahu main ya Naa?

**A/N:** As usual huge thanks to all those who reviewed &amp; liked. You guys are really sweet :*

I know I said I will include all jodis but kahaa yar, main jodis pe likhne k liye hi tym nhi hai :P

**SS, Daya's girl-** I'm so glad you guys liked the update. Love you both! :* I apologise for keeping u wait this long! Really… some issues kept me away from FF.

Khair… I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter as well :D

**. . .**

**SSBN**

**. . .**

**Chapter 6**

**. . .**

The rest of the week passes in a blur. Its Saturday. Ruhi gets her much needed day off. She's happy to be home while all others are working. She's relishing her coffee at half past ten am and that's when she remembers she needs to rush somewhere.

**10:50 AM-**

Soon she finds herself standing outside a huge studio in Andheri.

**Ruhi thinks- **"mujhe yaha aana chahiye ki nahi? Mujhe khud nhi pata ki main uss RD k bacche ke kehne pe, yahaa… bhaagti kyu chali aayi!"

**Guy- **"Hello bhagyasree!"

She jumps at that loud yet energetic tone. But still a smile creeps up her face as turns around to spot him-

**Ruhi- **"hiiee.."

He gives a huge smile. She spots a packet in his hands-

**Ruhi- **"ye kya hai?"

**Guy (RD)- **"mithaai.. khaogi?"

**Ruhi- **"no thanks!"

She begins to walk past the hugs entrance into the studio &amp; he follows-

**RD- **"bhagyasree ye tumhari shak karne ki aadat na. bohot buri hai. tumhe kya lagta hai. maine kuch milaaya hai ismei hmm?"

She stares at him coming to a halt-

**Ruhi- **"maine aisa kab kaha?"

**RD- **"come on! I know tum kya sochti ho. Aur kitni insecure ho.. Its ok. maine ye mithai na… abhi abhi waha uss dukaan se kharida hai. lelo tum bhi ek.."

**Ruhi- **"main mithaai nhi khaati.."

She gives him a look and walks away in a cofused state. He follows her again..

**RD- **"tabhi tho itni adiyal banke khadi ho yaha. Chalo thoda khaalo yar. Moti choor laddo hai. moo meetha karlo. Ab dekho na kitna accha mausam hai, saat mei tum ho…"

**Ruhi- **"huh?"

**RD- **"I mean… aaj mere gaane ka recording bhi ho raha hai. khushi ka mauhol hai tho."

**Ruhi- **"lekin… thik hai!"

She takes a sweet &amp; eats it

'_oh god! Isne kuch milaaya tho nahi na.. mann tho karta hai ki isspe vishwaas karu par…'_

She watches as he finishes his laddoo and goes for a second &amp; then third-

She laughs-

**RD- **"has kyu rahi ho bhagyasree! Aise mithaai khane se humari jo awaaz hai na.. wo bohot hi sweet hojaati hai.."

She laughs harder at this… she doesn't know why this guy is getting to her easily. I mean whats so humorous here that she's laughing like a kid?

**RD- **"chalo koi baat nhi! Aise hasti raho bhagyasree. Main bhi kab se yahi hasee ka intezaar kar raha tha…"

Laughter dies down but there's a sweet smile still on her lips.

**Ruhi- **"thank you Anil Kapoor. Waise ye funda kya hai. mithaai se awaaz ka meetha hojaana? Very funny.."

**RD- **"I know.. main bachpan se aisa hu… funny intelligent dashing smart…"

**Ruhi- **"bas bas.. ye tareef jo hai. ye dusron ko karna chahiye. Khud ki tareef nhi karna chahiye tumhe"

**RD- **"come on yar. I was kidding. I mean open up yar. Tum itni serious kyu rehti ho humesha?"

**Ruhi- **" aur tum itne fun loving kyu ho?"

**RD- **"hmm that's me."

**Ruhi- **"ok baba tumse koi argue hi nhi kar sakta.."

**RD- **"mat karo na Bhagyasree. Zindgi boghot choti hai. isey hasee-mazak aur khushiyon se sajaalo. Aur dekho har pal khubsurat lagtaa hai… jaise ab…"

Once again his words touch her heart, is it her heart? Well yes… she wants to smile big for some reason but supresses it.

**RD- **"tum ab bhi wohi kar rahi ho? Smile ko andar dabaa rahi ho.."

**Ruhi- **"kya kar rahi hu? Arey Anil Kapoor.."

**RD- **"waise dabii si muskaan bhi pyari hai tumhari…"

She looks at him, he smiles… its like a genuine compliment. She can't help but thank him.

**RD- **"chalo bhagyasree. Humara recording studio waha hai.."

**Ruhi- **"oh main studio k andar aagayi? Aur ye hai AVM studio. Wow… so nice…"

She looks around and he watches her expressions with a smile.

**RD- **"haan agayi tum andar. Wo dekho waha pe sound mixing hoti hai. recording bhi. Chalo wohi pe thodi practise karlete hai hum log. Ya fir waha ka restroom. Lets go.."

She's still looking around and he holds her hand dragging her away-

**RD- **"arey chalo bhi.. sara din nhi hai humare paas…"

She doesn't notice he's holding her hand.. but just smiles at her surroundings.

**Ruhi- **"bohot badii studio hai hai na.."

**RD- **"obviously badi hogi. Tumne pehle nhi dekha?"

**Ruhi- **"nhi…"

**RD- **"haha tumne.. studio nhi dekha.. omg! Ye maine bohot pehle dekha tha. You know im an NRI fir bhi ye jaga ke chappe-chappe se wakif hu-"

**Ruhi- **" Anil… main CID officer hu. Artist nhi. Samjhe! Aur main doh hafte pehle hi yaha aayi thi."

He nods and leaves her hand. She follows him to a recording room. He closes the door behind… there are a couple of chairs… he asks her to sit &amp; checks the mike. He then picks up a guitar from a corner. (Imagine Ashqui2 scene where the leads sing together ;) )

He plays a tune on his guitar… that eases her tension. She dint know why she was tensed. Well may be bcuz she's alone with this RD guy in recording room. That's why.

She smiles.

**Ruhi- **"tum guitar v bajaate ho.."

**RD- **"haan.. that's my first love. Ok tho kya gaaye. I think ye aashiqu2 wala gaana perfect rahega.."

**Ruhi- **"you think I can sing? I mean.."

**RD- **"Ruhi. You're voice is sweet! And well mera audition hai so they will focus more on my voice.."

**Ruhi- **"but meri waje se tumhara audition karab hua tho… RD main.. main aisa nhi chahti…"

She stares at her clasped hands placed in her lap… he tentatively holds one of them..

**RD- **"tum.. tum kuch bhi kharab nhi karogi. I'm sure you will be my lucky charm…"

She smiles admiring his features… as much as she dint want to admit it aloud but he's cute!

**RD- **"main gaata hu.. tum mere saat saat gaana.. thik hai.."

**Ruhi- **"hmm…"

**RD- **"ye gaana tumne pehle sunaa hoga. Aashiqui 2 se chaahu main yaa na.."

**Ruhi- **"haan suna hai. it's a lovely song! Main kabhi kabhi hum karti rehti hu.. pata hai?"

**RD- **"wow that's great bhagyasree! Tho deri kis baat ki? Lets start.."

He starts singing a few lines and encourages her to sing..

_**Tu hi ye mujhko bata de**__**  
**__**Chahun main ya naa**__**  
**__**Apne tu dil ka pata de**__**  
**__**Chahun main ya naa **_

_**She repeats-**_

_**Tu hi ye mujhko bata de**__**  
**__**Chahun main ya naa**__**  
**__**Apne tu dil ka pata de**__**  
**__**Chahun main ya naa**_

_**he continues- **_

_****__**Itna bata doon tujhko**__**  
**__**Chaahat pe apni mujhko**__**  
**__**Yun tto nahi ikhtiyaar**__**  
**__**Phir bhi yeh socha dil ne**__**  
**__**Ab jo laga hoon milne**__**  
**__**Poochhu tujhe ek baar**_

**RD- **"itni low voice.. don't be timid.. come on! Louder Ruhii.."__

_**Tu hi yeh mujhko bata de**__**  
**__**Chahun main ya naa**__**  
**__**Apne tu dil ka pata de**__**  
**__**Chahun main ya naa**_

_**Aisi kabhi pehle hui naa thi khwaahishein**__**  
**__**O.. kisi se bhi milne ki**__**  
**__**Naa ki thi koshishein**__**  
**__**Uljhan meri suljha de**__**  
**__**Chaahun main ya naa**__**  
**__**Aankhon aankhon mein jataa de**__**  
**__**Chaahun main ya naa**__****_

She obeys him enjoying the song, the guitar tune he's playing, that constant smile on his face; that charm in his eyes. It is a never before experience and its beautiful!

_****__**Tu hi ye mujhko bata de**__**  
**__**Chahun main ya naa**__**  
**__**Apne tu dil ka pata de**__**  
**__**Chahun main ya naa**_

_****__**Mere chhote chhote khwaab hain**__**  
**__**Khwabon mein geet hain**__**  
**__**Geeton mein zindagi hai**__**  
**__**Chaahat hai, preet hai**__**  
**__**Abhi main na dekhoon khwaab woo**__**  
**__**Jin mein na tu mile**__**  
**__**Le khole honth maine**__**  
**__**Ab tak the jo sile**__****_

The song ends…

**RD- **"there ends our practise session! I mean it was awesome! Lets sing that again.. iss baar recording huh.. but relax.. it will go fine. Main sound engineer se milke aata hu.."

She nods… and watches as he talks to few crew persons through the glass door. He gets inside. Both gear up to sing the song again.

He holds her hand to assure she will do fine. She nods… he lets go of it and the song begins…

_**Mujhko na jitna mujh pe**__**  
**__**Utna iss dil ko tujh pe**__**  
**__**Hone laga aitbaar**__**  
**__**Tanha lamhon mein apne**__**  
**__**Bunti hoon tere sapne**__**  
**__**Tujhse hua mujhko pyaar o o..**__**  
**__**Poochungi tujhko kabhi naa**__**  
**__**Chaahun main ya naa**__**  
**__**Tere khaabon mein ab jeena**__**  
**__**Chaahun main kyun naa! **_

_**Tere khaabon mein ab jeena**__**  
**__**Chaahun main kyun naa!**_

When the song ends.. Ruhi is amazed and thrilled and happy. She dint know she could sing so well.

**Ruhi- **"RD maine… I did it! Main bhi singer banjaungi shayad…"

Ruhi laughs.. RD gets emotional… he seems super happy and in a split second he engulfs her in a huge hug.

**RD- **"I know you can do it yar! You were simply amazing! thank you thank you so much Bhagyasree! I'm so glad its over. Ye recording mera sapna hai. or aaj tumne isey sach kardiya…"

She smiles and hugs him back… he continues his talk-

**RD- **"Tumne bohot accha gaya. And I was at my best! I'm sure maine sahii gaana select kia.. and I'm sure. I will rock!"

She smiles awkwardly as her releases her. He looks apologetic-

**RD- **"oops…"

There's a brief silence. He speaks up-

**RD- **"sorry bhagyasree. Thoda zyada emo hogaya tha main shayad. Plz mujhe galat mat samajhna ki main aise.. aise gale lag gaya.."

**Ruhi- **"uh.. um.. nhi.. nhi samjhungi.. its.. its OK.. I know.. ki tum.. bohot khush the.."

She smiles at him trying not to blush. Why is she blushing? She dint like him or anything like that but.. come on! It happens when someone like RD, who specially used to make guest appearances in her dreams, hugs her all of a sudden! It happens right?

Together they walk back to the entrance. He thanks her-

**RD- **"great thanks for understanding bhagyasree! That went super coolly. I hope audition mei select hojau main.."

**Ruhi- **"u will be selected! Tumne bohot accha gaya. Aur Tum guitar bhi bohot acche bajaate ho…'

**RD- **"ohhh thank you bhagyasree! Sab uuperwale ka noor hai mere uuper. Unhi ka diya hua talent hai.."

**Ruhi- **"tum mujhe sikhaadoge?"

**RD- **"hmm?"

**Ruhi- **"guitar… kabhi… jab tum.. I mean.."

**RD- **"of course of course! Why not! Tum chaaho tho abhi shuru karlete hai…"

**Ruhi- **"abhi nhi.. abhi mujhe jaana hai…"

**RD- **"OK jaao Bhagyasree. Take care. Thank you so much again.."

**Ruhi- **"thank you Anil Kapoor.."

**RD- **"mujhe kyu thanks bola?"

**Ruhi- **"wo yahaa aake.. aise gaana gaane mei bohot maza aaya. I was feeling low aaj k din. But thanks to you. Its cool day…"

**RD- **"haha mere saat rahogi tho har din cool lagega. Hmm OK ab jaao…"

Ruhi smiles and begins looking for a taxi-

**Ruhi- **"taxi! Taxiii!"

A taxi zooms past her with out stopping!

**Ruhi- **"kutta kameena..'

**RD- **"aye aye.. zuban saaf hi rakhiye na… aisi gaaliyan aapki zuban pe acchi nhi lagti.."

**Ruhi- **"Anil Kapoor mujhe jaldi jaana hoga.. I cant believe saade barah bajgaye!"

**RD- **"Waise Bhagyasree. Kyu na main tumhe drop karuu?"

**Ruhi- **"tum?"

**RD- **"haa main. Ab tumne meri madad ki. Mereliye cop se singer bangayi tho main.. main tumhe ghar drop kar sakta hu.."

**Ruhi- **"uh but-"

**RD- **"no buts plz.."

**Ruhi- **"hmm OK. Par ghar nhi mall jana hai.."

**RD- **"mall?"

**Ruhi- **"haan wo aaj day off hai tho socha shopping karleti hu…"

**RD- **"shopping! Great!"

**Ruhi- **"haan wo sree ka idea tha."

**RD- **"Sree kon? CID officer?"

**Ruhi- **"nhi wo meri frnd hai.. forensic mei hai."

**RD- **"wow forensic. Hmm cool… OK.. tum yaha ruko main gaadi le aata hu.."

Soon he greets her from driver's seat of his Ferrari.

**RD- **"hop in Bhagyasree!"

She smiles admiring him &amp; his car and gets in. the ride goes on.

There's a brief silence before he speaks up-

**RD- **"thank you Bhagyasree. Haha bhagyasree tho main hu shayad. I mean.. I'm so lucky that I got you. Pehle tumne meri jaan bachayi. Aur ab meri audition k liye madad kar rahi ho. Thank you."

**Ruhi- **"its OK Anil Kapoor. Itne baar thanks bolke dosti ka usool mat todo. Madad tho tum bhi kar rahe ho meri…"

**RD- **"ahh so sweet. Jaana kaha hai?"

**Ruhi- **"inorbit mall.."

**RD- **"ohh hmm ok. "

There's more silence. Both just enjoy the ride. Within minutes they reach the mall… she gets down the car-

**Ruhi- **"thanks so much Anil Kapoor…"

**RD- **"bhagyasree… thanks nhi bolte. Bhool gayi?"

**Ruhi- **"oops! Agli baar nhi bhoolungi.…"

**RD- **"good. Waise hum dobara milenge na…"

She raises a brow…

**Ruhi- **"hum abhi mile hai aur.."

**RD- **"guitar classes… yaad hai?"

**Ruhi- **"wo… wo tho maine aise hi puchliya. mujhe nhi lagta main kabhi guitar bajaapaungi.. mera aur uska rishta kabhi banpaayega- "

**RD- **"bhagyasree. koi bhi rishta ek din mei nhi bansakta. Jaise… humara rishta."

**Ruhi- **"kya?"

**RD- **"ab tum dekho na. pehle tumhe… kitna awkward lagta tha. Shayad mujhe bhi. Thoda sa. But ab.."

**Ruhi- **"ab?"

**RD- **"arey ab awkwardness thora kum hogaya na.."

They both share a small smile. She nods… he continues…

**RD- **"waise perfect cheezon ko banne mei time lagti hai. aur tumhe intezaar karna chahiye!"

**Ruhi- **"yaa you are right… wish ki life jaldi se perfect hojaye!"

Just then her mobile rings. Its sree on the other side who says she cant be coming to meet her..

**Ruhi on mobile- **"but sree! Sara plan kharab hogaya yar.. aww… hmm ok.. jaao.. jaao bacchii.. enjoy karo… no I will manage. Its ok. Sorry mat bolo. Jaao. Tc.. love you. Bye."

**RD- **"kya hua?"

**Ruhi- **"sree ne ditch kia.." :(

**RD- **"ditch kia?"

**Ruhi- **"ab mujhe akele shopping karna hai kyaa… oh god…"

Ruhi makes a sad face &amp; stands thinking. He gets down the car to stand beside her-

**RD- **"waise.. main chal sakta hu…"

**Ruhi- **"tum? Tum.. Chaloge mere saat?"

She looks at him quizzically &amp; he smiles nodding.

**RD- **"main tumhare saat chalne ko humesha tayyar hu bhagyasree. Bus… Tum hi mujhe nazar andaaz kar rhi ho.."

She smiles widely, shakes her head, takes a deep breath &amp; sighs… this guy.. is sugary sweet! Every time they met. He does this sweet talk, leaves no stone unturned to praise her, shows that he cares for what she feels, says all sweet things and…. And she's falling. That self-consciousness seems to be wearing off under his effect-

**Ruhi- **"tum humesha aisi baatei karte ho?"

**RD- **"aise kaise?"

**Ruhi- **"aise jaise.. jaise tumhari baton mei kuch aur matlub chupi ho.."

**RD- **"tumhe aise lagta hai? tho fir thik hai.."

She folds his arms and there's a small eyelock as she looks at him.

**RD- **"meri baaton mei wohi matlab hai, jo tumhe lagta hai ki hai…"

She looks at him in disbelief and slowly a smile makes its way to her lips. The same smile reflects on his lips before he shakes it off-

**RD- **"chalei?"

**Ruhi- **"huh?" *in a trance*

**RD- **"chalein?"

**Ruhi- "**haan.. par tum?"

**RD smiles- **"waise bhi main free hu yar. Lunch k liye thoda time bacha hai. pehle shopping karlete hai uske baad lunch. Saat mei… What say?"

She sighs and then nods &amp; together they enter the mall…

**few mins later- **

She's looking at various dresses in the ladies section when his mobile beeps-

_RD talks on phone with someone-_

_**RD- **__"hello.."_

_**Man- **__"Agent 311.."_

_**RD- **__"902? Ye bhi koi waqt hai call karne ka…"_

_**Man- **__"agent let me remind you. We r on a mission."_

_**RD- **__"bhula nhi main.."_

_**Man- **__"and wo ladki sirf ek zariya hai, mission ko pura karne ka.."_

_**RD- **__"mujhe pata hai.."_

_**Man- **__"tum apne limits mei raho tho hi accha hoga.."_

_**RD- **__"par main.."_

_**Man- **__" over."_

The man on the other side hangs up and RD sighs of course this is a mission. Ruhi is just a pawn in this game, but why is it that everything she says reached his heart. Why is that he wants to be a hero in her eyes? Why? why?

He looks at Ruhi who's busily looking for a new dress and sighs. He cant be attached to her. No he needs to complete his mission first.

**. . . / \ . . .**

**meanwhile in forensic lab-**

A guy enters the lab..

**Kavin- **"good morning salunkhe sab.."

**Salunkhe- **"good afternoon kavin.."

**Kavin- **"afternoon yes. Hii tarika"

**Tarika- **"hello…"

**Salunkhe- **"yaha kaise aagaye bhai? Aaj koi case bhi nhi. Bureau mei kaam nhi hai kya?"

**Kavin- **"sir.. wo lunch kia bus abhi. Tho socha hello bolke jaunga.."

Salunkhe nods…

**Kavin- **"lunch time too khatm hua par.. lagta hai ki… lab mei sab log wapis nhi aaye lunch karke.. I mean.."

**Salunkhe- **"doctor sree nhi aayi. hai na?"

**Kavin- **"uh sir.."

**Salunkhe- **"pucho bhai sharmaao mat!"

**Kavin- **"haan sir actually… mujhe puchna nhi tha. Lekin fir v puch raha hu! kaha hai wo?"

Salunkhe sighs-

**Salunkhe- **"tum.. tum Abhijeet ka judwaa bhai ho?"

**Kavin- **"uh.. nhi.. ye kaisa sawal hai sir?"

Tarika laughs at this.. salunkhe makes an angry face &amp; kavin is confused.

**Kavin- **"sir aap bhi naa.. uh umm.. tarika kaisi ho tum? Aur… doctor sree.. aaj nhi aayi kya?

**Tarika- ** "kavin main thik hu. Tum kaise ho."

**Salunkhe- **"ruko tarika. Haan wo nhi aayi beta. Kya karloge?"

**Kavin- **"sir main"

**Salunkhe- **"aur aayegi bhi nhi… kuch 7 days k liye!"

**Kavin- **"seven long days?" :O

**Tarika- **"Kolkata gayi hai durga puja manaane!"

**Kavin- **"durga puja.. wow.."

**Tarika- **"tum bhi jaoge?"

**Kavin- **"ahh tarika tum bhi na.. main.. main kaise jaa sakta hu huh?"

**Salunkhe- **"jaa sakte ho!"

**Kavin- **"huh?"

**Salunkhe- **"lab se bahar! Now excuse me. Tumhe koi kaam nhi hoga but hume kaam hai"

Kavin sighs.. he's slightly glad that he could know why he dint spot sree that day.

**Kavin- **"accha OK sir.. aap log karo apna kaam. Main v karta hu.. kaam hoga bureau mei.."

Tarika smiles.. salunkhe sighs as he walks off-

**Salunkhe- **"ek kum tha? Jo judwe bhai aagaye lab mei dhoom machaane!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N:** Alright! How was this chap?

I knw vry less kevi-sree part. But yea agle mei hoga :D :*

Plz do rvw n lemme know thanks! :D


	9. Kahii milan, Kahii dooriyan

**A/N:** **thnx to all those who rvwd n favd. Thank you so much. Love ya all :***

**SS and Roo **love ya guys. And sabko happy Diwali. Won't say much. Just Enjoy!

_**SSBN**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**...**_

Contd. From prev. chap. Ruhi does her shopping...

"yeh dress accha hai ya woh? Oye Anil Kapoor..."

She looks around to find him standing near one of the corners-

"tum yaha ho? This is not fair haan. Pehle khud kaha ki help karogey aur ab peeche hut rahe ho? Chalo na mere saat..."

RD is dragged by her... he can see she's happy and she's even opening up a bit but he's not paying attention to her...

It's only those words that keep ringing in his head... those words...

He thinks- 'mujhe ruhi se door rehna chahiye... usska koi lena dena nhi honi chahiye mere se... woh tho sirf ek zariya hai RD mat bhoolo...'

Ruhi comes to him...

"oye tum sunn rahe ho? Kaha khogaye huh... aur itne chup kyu ho? Koi problem?"

"uh..."

He takes a deep breath n continues..

"nhi main.. main thik hu.. uh.. um... so.. uh.. karo nah shopping... bhagya sree... main yahi hu..."

He gives her a fake smile and tries to sound normal but...

"RD... sab... sab thik hai na?"

"haan... haan.. thik hai na.." *fake smile*

"kya soch rahe the tum..."

"nhi. kuch nhi..."

"tum chahte ho na ki hum dost baney... fir aise chupaate ho huh?"

"tumhe lagta hai hum dost... ban sakte hai..."

He looks at her keenly and she stares at his eyes which are now clouded by confusion.

"kyu nhi... ab tumne iraada badal diya kya... jo tum mujhse koi baat chupaa rahe ho.."

She folds her arms n gives him a look...

"nhi Ruhi. Main thik-"

"nhi ho. Dikh raha hai chehre pe... maan kyu nhi lete ki tum tensed ho-"

"haar yar.. thoda tensed hu. Samjho na... aur kya reason hoga yar... woh audition ko leke tensed hu. Bas! Aur kya hoga..."

"tension... RD ko kab se tension hone lagi huh...wo tho cool dude hai na.."

He doesn't know what to say... and that's when she takes hold of his hand &amp; gives it a small squeeze.

"chill yar... sab thik hoga..."

He smiles... he's tensed for her and she's cheering him up. What an irony!

"thanks Bhagyasree..."

She drags him by his hand to where many dresses are kept-

"ye thanks apne pocket mei rakho. aur mujhe bataao... ye dono dresses mei se konsi acchi hai... ye pink wali anarkali suit ya red waali?"

"hmmm... dono acche hai..."

"wohi tho yar!"

"dono lelo..."

"nhi nhi... khamokha kharcha hojayega. Ye tho main tyohar k waste lerahi hu. Warna isko pehenne k mauke milte kaha? CID ki duty karte hue tho.. main ye nhi pehen sakti na..."

"hmmm.."

"bolo na which one is good.."

"hmm red waali..."

"ahh 2 votes for red. Mera vote tho pehle se hai..." *laughs*

And so RD helps Ruhi finish off her shopping... they both are now sitting in his car (Ferrari) and driving home or rather...

"tho Anil Kapoor lunch kaha karei.."

RD is silent...

"kya hua..."

"I'm sorry Bhagyasree... aaj ka lunch cancel..."

Her face falls... this is strange. First she doesn't want him to come with her and now she's sad when he denies a lunch date! Wait... is it even a 'date'?

"Kyu..."

"woh... umm studio se call aaya tha. talent show k liye kuch din bache hai... kal ya barso audition ka result bhi aayega... I'm pretty sure main select hojaunga.. but.. but then I need to practise na"

"hmm... "

"yar I'm sorry..."

He apologies and she smiles a bit...

"no... its OK... I mean main khud hi iss idea k khilaf thi yaad hai?"

"haan par maine hi tho promise kia.. and mujhe ditch karna pasand nhi..."

"its OK Anil Kapoor... fir kabhi chalenge!"

"that's so sweet. Koi aur hoti tho bohot naraz hoti. sach mei tum bohot sweet ho... " ***smiles*** "ghar chod du tumhe... haan ab aur kya karungi main.. ghr hi jaungi na.."

He drops her off at home... she gives him a smile and he begins to pull his car out-

"Fir kab..."

He stops when he hears that... he smiles for a moment and suddenly remembers something,

"Bhagya sree... ye envelope... woh mere case k bare mei kuch information. Can you plz pass it to ACP sir?"

She nods taking the envelope...

"thanks Bhagya sree..."

"tho uh... Fir kab milogey?" she asks again, " I mean... fir milte hai... bye take care.."

She covers up and begins to feel awkward she's sure he'll tease her for wanting to meet him again... she expects a remark, a comment and a smile... but nothing comes...

"bye Ruhi.. khayal rakhna..."

And he's gone.

_(A/N: sorry Roo... thoda sad hai na... dnt wrrry everything will be happy soon)_

**. . . **

**Meanwhile somewhere in Kolkata-**

A guy is seen walking through the rustic lanes of one of the colonies there-

"wah beta wah... pohoch tho gaya tu Kolkata... lekin usko dhoondehga kaise? Uska number bhi tho nhi hai... god knows kyu aaya hu main yaha... its not that I love her or something!"

'_oh come on! You do love her...' his mind argues back._

'_no isn't it too early to say that?'_

'_ahh OK. well admit that you feel something for her.'_

'_OK lets agree on that. Peace.'_

'_good... you better agree...'_

There's music, ppl r singing bhajans, some of them are dancing and even throwing colours... he watches as _Mata rani's murthi _is being carried to a pandal.

Suddenly one from the crowd throws gulaal on him he dodges only to bump into another girl.

"I'm sorry"

The girl who threw gulaal apologises...

The guy, Kavin wipes some of the colour from his face... and looks at her..

_OH EMM GEE its her... jiski talash thi woh khud aakhon k saamne haazir..._

"Doctor Sree..."

Her mouth is slightly hung open, her gulaal stricken face turns slightly pink which he doesn't notice...

"Shubhiii... oye yaha aao tho..."

"aayi mummaa..."  
she looks at him in disbelief and rushes from the spot and chides herself for her crazy imagination.

"tu bhi naa sree. Paagal hogayi hai. wo kavin yaha kaise aayega.. aur kyu aayega... uff...'

And she joins her mom and others for Pooja. The guy whom she bumped into just smiles...

"chalo... woh tho mujhe milgayi... woh bhi use jaga pe jaha meri maami rehti hai... ab Kolkata mei bohot mazaa aayega"

He smiles once more before making way to his maami's house.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N:**

I was so so bsy and this is what I can manage. I will updt remaining stories too. But I'm afraid updts will be delayed. I mean my lappy has been troubling me a lot and my net connection is going awry and I'm bsy wid clg exams n stuff. So... sorry guys. Majburi hai...

**But yea I'm doing my best to give quick updts. Thnx and plz do rvw.**

**Sree n Roo.. **short hai na... sorry guys. But u understand my majburis well na... tho.. kaisa laga? Rvw mei bataana. Love ya guys :* happy Diwali :*

Nxt updts in serial order- LP, APH and Humsafars ;)


	10. Nayi subah ki or!

**AN: an updt! Again specially for my friends.. and also for those who like this fic...**

**SSBN**

**Chapter 10**

Kavin smiles and walks along to his Mami's apartment...

"_ek hi colony mei tho hai hum... shayad woh mujhe dobara miljayegi... tab main zarur usse uska pata puchunga.."_

He soon reaches the place... he's greeted by his mami, mamu, their little son and his cousin Ravina who stayed with them.

Ravina- "welcome bhaiya.. kitne din hogaye.."

Mami- "ye thik nhi beta.. Kolkata mami ko bhool gaye na tum?"

Ravina- "haan bhaiya vry bad... main aapse baat nhi karungi.."

Chotu- "main bhi nhi karunga.."

Kavin- "arey mami.. Ravina.. chote miya aap bhi.. maami.. samjho na.. pichle kuch saal se training.. training k thik baad crime branch mei posting hogayi.. junior tha... naya tha.. kaam seekhna tha... tho kaam chod k nhi aapaya.. I'm sorry..."

Mami- "accha tho ab kaise aaye.. haan?"

His maami continues to show mock anger... Ravina speaks up-

Ravina- "ohooo ab bhaiya CID mei senior inspector hai.."

Mamu- " arey wah.. dekha mere sher ne kardikhaya.. sr inspector bangaya.."

Kavin- "thanks mamu... am I allowed inside? Mami plz.."

Kavin holds his ears.. his maami smiles and pulls him into a hug... he then is hugged by everyone and moves inside..

Kavin- "arey mera bada suitcase neeche hai.. leke aata hu..."

Kavin is going downstairs... Ravina too follows him out and that's when he catches a glimpse of her.. Doctor sree.. she drives past the apartment on her scooty... kavin's sharp eyes notice it's her in a spilt second.

"hailaa... bhagwan ne meri itni jaldi sunli? Itni jaldi milgayi woh mujhe? Fir se?"

"kon milgaya?" comes a voice.

Ravina follows his gaze and notices the scooty and the girl.. (just her back as sree vanishes out of sight)

"ohhh! Tho janab humareliye nhi.. unke liye aaye hai haan?"

"Ravii.. aisa nhi hai yar.."

"really.. ye jo smile aap derahe hai na.. woh tho mujhe kuch aur hi bataa raha hai.."

"waise.. tum uss ladki ko jaanti ho?"

" kon ladki? maine tho uska chehra dekha nhi..."

"uska naam Sree hai... forensic mei doctor hai woh.."

"accha? Agar woh isee block mei hai tho... haan shaayad"

"kisee bhi block ki hogi yarr... ab bahar k vehicles allowed nhi na iss gated community mei.."

"Hmm sahi hai..."

"wow! Tho madad karo ussey dhoondhne mei... milaao na.. ussey mujhe!"

"ahaan.. kyu milaau?"

"arey woh.. woh.. meri colleague hai yar tho.."

"tho.. khud jaake millo.."

"arey kaha dhoondhunga pure 6 blocks hai yaha... aur itne saare apartments... aur usne sochliya ki main uske peeche yaha aagaya tho.. nhi yar.. tum.. milaao na. plz.."

"dekho bhaiya.. mujhe cupid wupid nhi banna hai.. excuse me!"

"arey par.."

_Arey aarahe ho ki nhi? Kavin beta saamaan lane mei itni deri.._

"hum aaye maami.." Ravina rushes downstairs showing her tongue to Kavin

Kavin sighs and follows her down...

_**Later that night-**_

Sree hurries along to reach her home after going out for a while. It's 9pm in the night... she reaches her apartment... and is hurrying towards the lift when ***bump***

"sorry.. maine dekha nhi..."

She looks at the person whom she bumped into... her jaw nearly drops as he smiles at her...

"dekh k chaliye na.. dhyan rakhiye apna..."

"ye.. ye nhi ho sakta... ye yaha kaise aa sakte hai.." she blurts out loud..

"ji.. kya nhi hosakta..."

"hey bhagwaan.. mera imagination ka talent ab itna badhiya ho gaya hai... ki jo Mumbai mei hai woh Kolkata mei dikhrahe hai"

"what? kya keh rahi hai aap..."

Before the guy can speak.. sree quickly jogs to get into the lift.. that guy, our Kavin is super confused and at the same time happy.. F block mei hai Doctor sree ka ghar :D :D

**. . .**

The guy (Kavin) turns to Ravina who's giving him a look...

"ye.. ye elevator ki taraf jo ladki gayi hai.. woh kis flat mei rehti hai.. bolo na Ravi..."

"ohh... tho aap yaha sirf uss k liye aaye bro... vry bad.. haan.."

"arey tumhareliye hi aaya tha.. aur woh milgayi.. kya yar insaan ko double khushi nhi milsakti kya?'

"hmm"

"kya hmm.. aur ye smile kyu kar rhi ho?"

"achha bhai maanliya! bhai... pehle bataao; kon hai woh ladki jisne aapko maine pyar kia k salman banaadia.." ;)

"shh chupkar yar! pehle flat no. bol.."

"ahh... main kyu bolu..."

"plz bol na.. I know tujhe maluum hoga..."

**. . .**

There in the elevator Sree is taking deep breaths...

"ye nhi ho sakta.. woh kyu aayenge yaha.. aur.. main aur woh.. humare beech aisa kuch bhi nhi jaise wo serial aur films mei dikhaate hai.. fir woh mujhe kyu dikh rahe hai har jagah? Dekhti hu.. woh hai bhi ya nhi.."

She peeps out of the elevator only to find the girl Ravina alone.. there's no sign of Kavin as he has gone to get an ice cream for her.

Sree thinks... "oh god.. yani main sach mei sab imagine kar rahi thi, par kyu.."

Her mobile beeps.. its her sister's msg asking her where she is. She quickly shakes her head and hits the elevator button to reach her flat..

She moves inside her home and greets her parents.. and her sister... all the while she's still thinking about what just happened...

_**In her room...**_

"Di I know aap abhi aayi ho.. lekin ye tho bataao acche se hua na maata raani ka darshan.? mere exams the.. warna main bhi aati aapke saat.. anyways I'm glad ki kal mera last exam hai..."

Sree is silent..

"Di.. DI!"

"huh?"

"kaha khogayi Di.."

"woh chutki.. bas.. kuch soch rahi thi.."

_***flash of her throwing gulaal on his face* *and her bumping into him near the elevator***_

She then remembers how he used to greet her in the lab.. how he cheered her up the first day.. how he had praised her.. a smile involuntarily forms on her lips and...

"OH EM GEEE! Dii.. aapki ye khoyi-khoyi si haalat.. ye halki si muskaan... kahii aapko pyar tho nei hogaya kisi se..."

Sree rolls her eyes.. no she doesn't love him.. but yea.. there's definitely admiration in her heart for who he is.. he is a sweet guy for sure and a nice person..

"bolo na Di.. kis k bare mei soch rahi thi?"

"kisi k nhi..." *hides smile*

"arey bolo na.."

And then sree explains how she met with Kavin in the forensic lab and what kind of sweet person he is.. and how they met in the market again and became friends.

"hum aise hi dost baney the... aur bas.. pata nhi.. kyu mujhe wo har jagah dikh rahe hai.. aaj pandal k paas.. aur ab neeche.. elevator k paas..."

"ohhooo dii.. yahi tho hai pyar... you never know kab kaise aur kisi se pyar hojaye? wat say?"

Sree sighs...

"kuch nei kehna baba.. abhi jobhi kahungi na.. usey jaldbazi kehte hai... agar ye sach mei pyar hai... tho kya koi usey rok sakta hai.. hmm?"

"haan Di. Woh tho sahi kaha aapne.."

"main fresh hoke aati hu.."

"Di.. aap kuch bhool tho nhi gayi..'

"kya..."

Her sister smiles...

"Happy birthday Di!'

Sree smiles.. and then chuckles.. how can she forget this?

"arey haan.. kal hi tho hai mera bday.. I almost forgot.."

"haan Di ab Mr. K k bare mei sochoge tho bhool tho jaogi hi,"

"chupkar.."

"Di aapka birthday na.. sirf 3 ghanton mei hai... accha I'll c you.. jaldi fresh hojayiye.. mom's making cake.."

"wow! Abhi fresh hoke aati hu.."

So sree hurries to take a shower... her sister leaves the room...

Soon it hits 12.. **12 AM in the night**... Sree's parents and sis, near and dear wish her happy birthday. She is all smiles but prepares to sleep and that's when she hears a knock...

'Iss waqt kon ho sakta hai...'

She peeps through the small see through hole in the door... there's a girl...

"ye kon hai... neeche dekha hai isko.. neighbour hogi shayad.."

She opens the door...

"hello..."

Sree just smiles at the girl...

"hii..."

"mera naam Ravina hai.. your new neighbour..."

"ohh... uh.. nice to meet you.. but... iss waqt..."

"aunty uncle mujhe jaante hai.. aap nhi jaanti hogi.. kyuki aap shaayad Mumbai mei reh rahi hai.."

"haan... kuch dino se.. lekin.. maaf karna.. hum kal baat karei? Abhi aadhi raat ko.."

"sunaa hai aap doctor hai.." Ravina speaks up, "we need your help.. plz... uuper terrace par.. koi beemar hai..."

"par mei forensic mei hu, main kaise... aur main itni experienced bhi nei.."

"plz plz aadhi raat ko main kaha jaungi.. plz ek baar dekh tho lijiye patient ko..."

Sree sighs... and nods... she quietly locks the door and makes her way towards the terrace... she looks back to find Ravina smiling..

"thank you.. aap jayiye main aati hu.."

Sree nods and takes the stairs...

_**On the terrace-**_

Sree is surprised seeing the arrangements- balloons, shimmering colourful lights... terrace is beautifully decorated. In the middle there's a small table on which a cake is kept.. she walks closer... happy birthday sree is written over the choco cake. She smiles... there's a card placed nearby. Sree smiles more reading that..

Meanwhile Kavin who has arranged all this, is watching her from one corner.. smiling and remembering his convo with Ravina about an hour ago.

_*** **__"bro.. actually maine iss ladki ko kahii dekha hai.."_

"_kaha?"_

"_yaad nhi.."_

"_dumbo!"_

"_yaad aagaya! You're lucky bro! ye ladki shayad meri friend ki didi hai.. meri friend kavya jo college mei padti hai.. uske mobile mei dekha hai maine iss ladki ki photo! and if I'm not wrong... kal uski di ka birthday hai!"_

"_uski dii ka birthday.. yaani.. doctor sree ka birthday kal hai.."_

"_oho bhai kal yaani ek ghante mei!" *_

And that's how he has planned this small surprise... he's thankful that sree is staying in the same block as his mami and even more thankful to his mama, mami and mostly to his mami for making the cake so soon! He just cant wait to see her surprised expression when he reveals himself!

He's brought out of his thoughts as he hears sree speaking-

"_**Happy birthday Doctor Sree.. humesha aise hi muskuraate rahiye.. khush rahiye.. kyu ki aapki muskuraahat kahi logo k liye muskuraane ki waja hosakti hai... take care... keep smiling!"**_

She smiles more as she reads out the msg on the bday card-

"ye card ye balloons... ye cake.. ye sab kisne kiya hai? aur jijsne bhi kiya hai.. saamne kyu nhi aaya hai... "

Kavin wants to reveal himself... but her next few words make him step back..

Sree- "ye mera imagination tho nei firse? Ye sab imagination kaise ho sakta hai? kya horaha hai mujhe.. pehle woh sr. inspector kavin har jaga dikhaayi derahe hai... aur ab ye birthday surprise!"

Kavin thinks... "umm so doctor sree ko ye sab imagination lagta hai.. lagne dete hai.. kuch der hi sahi.." ;)

Just then both keviSree are taken aback as a bubbly girl comes running onto the terrace-

"**Diiii!"**

"diii ye sab kya hai..." sree's sister asks.

"maine socha ye sab tumne arrange kiya hai.."

"nhi Di.. I'm sorry. Ye sab maine nhi kia hai.. aur aap yaha kyu hai?"

"arey haan.. woh raveena ne mujhe bulaaya tha.. ki terrace pe kisi patient ko..."

"raveena? Humari block mei ek hi raveena hai.. ohh raveena meri dost.. usko maine bataaya di ki.. aaj aapka bday hai.. so shayad useene kiya hoga.."

Kavin frowns at this... "really bad.. sab main karuu aur credit raveena ko?"

"par raveena kyu karegi?" sree asks..

"raveena hai hi aisi.. thodi paagal" her sister replies.

"huh?"

"I mean acchi hai di... ahh dekhiye kitna yummy cake hai... chalo cut kijiye.."

"par... are you sure.. "

"arey useene kiya hoga.. waise aur kon kar sakta hai? kal ussey puchenge na.. pehle cake cut karlo.. uski mami ne badi pyar se banaaya hoga ye cake.. yummm!"

so sree cuts the cake and smiles.. she feeds a small piece to her sis.. her sis picks up the cake tray and together they leave..

She looks back and admires the setting

She thinks- "ye sab raveena kaise kar sakti hai.."

she spots the card and takes it along with her...

"ye sab.. ye card mei jo likha hai.. lagta hai.. ye sab useene kiya hai jisko main jaanti hu... but accha hua meri behen aagayi. warna iss sab ko bhi main apni vehem samjh baitthi.."

She takes the stairs to reach her flat.. and Kavin sighs...

He thinks- "bas thodi der aur doctor sree.. fir saraa sach aapke saamne hoga..."

Raveena who's hiding somewhere near another corner comes running to him..

"bro lagta hai kuch hua hai.." **;)**

Kavin looks at her..

"kya?"

"pyar.."

Kavin shakes his head.. and then thinks back to their meetings.. how much he admires her.. remembers her smile... and...

"shayad.. haan.. kuch aisa hi hua hai..." *sweet smile*

"wow bro... teri tho lag gayi yar!"

"oye chupkar.." *laughs and tickles his sis*

The bro sis share some nokjhok and soon reach their flat to get some sleep.

_**Nxt day-**_

Sree is greeted by all her near and dear.. all her friends including Pree, Roohi too calls her to wish hbd. Sree is all smiles and is excited to celebrate her birthday.. her big day has well, just begun.

_**. . . / \ . . .**_

_**Meanwhile in Mumbai-**_

Roo is upset because she dint get a msg or a call from RD. its like he's ignoring her... its her day off.. she feels a bit lonely... as she couldn't share this with dareya or sree .. (bcoz sree's bday and she dint want to upset her)

So she goes to temple... and then decides to visit RD herself

_**In RD's studio-**_

He's practising a tune when she steps in..

"Roohi?"

Roohi smiles... how can she forget? May be this is the reason he forgot to msg her.. upcoming music competition..

"hello anil Kapoor.."

There's no smile... RD jus looks blankly.

"hiee.."

"ye lo prashad.."

she hands him a box of laddos...

"ye.."

"laddoo chadhaya shivji k liye.. taaki tum competition jeet jaao..."

He's surprised... and a small smile forms on his lips.. but he supresses it... _**mission first!**_

"ahh.. thnx.. but.. iski kya zarurat hai?"

"I know... stupid lagta hoga tumhe.. but main bhagwan pe bharosa karti hu... mujhe pata hai woh acche logo k saat accha hi karenge.."

He nods.. Roo tries to start a convo

"aaj mera dayoff hai.."

"ohh.."

"umm.. so..."

There's a brief silence! She expects he will ask her to stay back n watch him practise... but nothing like that happens..

"ok ab main chalti hu.. kal k liye all the best... sab thik hoga..."  
he nods and watches as she leaves..

"I hope so Roohi... hope ki sab thik hoga.. and I'm sorry..." 

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Nxt chap-**_

Sree ka birthday! Kv sree ka dandiya and RD's another side is revealed!

Stay tuned!

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**AN:** little of RD-Ruhi.. bt yea nxt chap will focus on both the jodis... this one's specially for SS! And of course for my Roo as well :D love ya both!

**Happy birthday SS! Sorry ur gift is coming a bit late.. kya karu.. u knw my majburis na.. tc.. love ya loadz.. hope u enjoy evrybit of ur day.. stay blessed :***

**Daya's girl- **saddy hai.. but hope ya like it! Lov ya :D :* thnx for ur rvws.. I'm glad I could mk u smile :D

My friends, guests... all those who rvwd thank u... :D tc love ya all!


	11. Ek or masti, Ek aur khamoshi

**AN:** Heya an update! **Thanks to all those who rvwd and favd. Thanks for the encouragement. Love ya guys!**

**SS, Daya's girl-** I'm so glad you guys are loving it! Love ya both :*

**SSBN**

**Chapter 11**

"RD.. RD mujhe phone kyu nhi kar raha. Call back bhi nhi kia ussne. Jab ki main dus baar usey call kar chuki hu. God! Main itna kyu sochti hu..."

It's a casual day for Roohi at the bureau. She is now back at Daya's place but is unable to sleep..

There's a knock and the door opens... enter Daya sir.

"Roohi..."

Roo gives a nervous smile.

" kya hua Roohi? Pareshan ho? Ye RD k bache ki waje se tho nhi?"

"nhi sir... aapke hote hue main pareshan kaise hosakti hu. Main thik hu sir. Aur sir, ab tak kahaa the aap? Abhi khatm hui kya aapki duty?"

"arey haan yar. Ye duty na... isko din-raat, dhoop-barish, inn baton se koi fark nhi padta. Tum chalo mere saat"

"sir main.. main bas sojaane wali hu.."

"tum bas neeche chalo.."

"arey par.. kyu sir.."

Just then Shreya comes in, "arey Roo dekho tho neeche kon aaya hai tujhse milne!"

Shreya smiles wider, "I can't believe its him..."

Daya just smiles... Roo is confused...

_**Roo-shreya convo...**_

"Di... kon aaya..."

"moo latkaake bait rahi hai na aajkal? Ab isko dekhogi tho khushi se jhoom uthogi.."

"Par di.. itni raat ko kon aaya hai..."

Shreya doesn't answer her..

"tu iss night pants aur t-shirt mei jaake milegi ussey.. jaldi se acche se salwar pehenle... Daya, aap jayiye na bichara akela baitha hai neeche..."

Daya nods and walks out of the room.

**. . .**

**Two mins later,**

Roohi is dressed in a nice pink salwar-suit and is dragged down by Shreya into the living room...

Roohi's eyes pop as she sees the guy whom Daya sir has brought along...

Its mohit raina... ;)

(Disclaimer- the actor's name is taken just to make someone smile. No other intension behind this.)

"Oh my god! Mohit Raina... Oh my! Someone pinch me! Dii.. please pinch me. Nhi, zor se nhi please! Ye.. ye koi sapna nhi hai right!"

Roohi smiles squeals, pinches herself and laughs in disbelief. Mohit just smiles showing his sweet dimples and tugs his blazer closer..

"nhi miss Roohi... ye koi sapna nhi hai... and I'm glad that main aapko ek delightful surprise depaaya. Actually main nhi, saara credit goes to your Daya sir."

Roohi smiles and looks at Daya...

"arey main.. maine kya kia. Ye tho mohit ki acchayi hai. wo kya hai na, ek case ke dauraan hum inke studio ke bagal waale ilaake mei gaye, puchtach karne lage, aur ye milgaye. Ye CID k acche kaam se prabhavit the, tho aise hi, humari aapas mei baatei hui.. aur baaton-baaton mei yaad aayi tum. Maine kaha Mohit, aapki ek bohot badi fan hai mere ghar pe, jo moo latkaake baithi hai.. tho ye aagaye tumse milne..."

Roohi smiles.. Daya sir is sugary sweet and is a very nice person.

"Daya sir... aapne, aapne unko yaha bulaaya? Arey mujhe bulaaya hota tho main udd ke aajati waha pe.."

Roohi is all smiles looking at Mohit.

_**Roo- mohit convo...**_

"that's so sweet. Waise aap mujhe bataa sakti hai Roohi ki kabhi udaan bhari aapne?"

"uh.." ***big smile*** "nhi Mohit, woh main bas aise hi keh rahi thi..."

"naa naa Miss Roohi. Jhoot bol rahi hai aap. Aap udi nhi tho kya hua. Abhi tho udaaya hai aapne sab ki hosh..."

"ji?"

"aapki smile se!"

Roohi blushes a little and smiles big...

"that's good! Waise aap meri fan hai right?"

"fan? Arey main fridge AC sab kuch hu..."

"Aise hi smile karte rehna. Aur kabhi bhi iss muskaan ko gayab mat hone dena..."

Roo nods...

"thank you so much..."

Surprisingly Mohit pulls her into a hug.

"pleasure is mine, " he says releasing her.

Roo smiles more.

_**Mohit-dareya convo...**_

"accha ji ab mujhe chalna chahiye."

"par... Mohit ji, aapko yaha rehna hoga, mere yaha dinner-"

"fir kabhi sir. Abhi mujhe ghar jaana hai."

"aur kal early morning shoot k liye nikalna hai... so..."

Mohit smiles at Roohi &amp; Shreya and gives Daya a quick hug..

"ye gulab jaamun tho chak ke jayiye"

He obliges and... few mins later-

"aap sab k pyar k liye bohot bohot dhanyawaad..."

And he takes their leave... An elated Roohi hugs Daya sir and her sis sharing her happiness.. she then runs to her room to fill her dairy-entry and drifts off to sleep with a huge smile on her face.

**. . . / \ . . **

**The next day...**

Nixel studios, Worli Mumbai..

Sensational singer competition has begun and the shooting going on...

The organiser is worried...

"oh god! Ye kya... baki ke contestants kidher hai? live concert ka rehearsal shuru karo. Sham ko concert hai... hume iss programme ko tv pe bhi launch karna hai.. grand success banana hai.. kaha gaye sab..."

Some police officials arrive...

"ye contest ab nhi ho sakta!"

"kya? Kyu? Aur sir.. aap log yaha?"

"pata chala hai ki aapke kuch contestants asal mei sangh-vidrohi hai. wo aaj raat, concert k dauraan, maatam failaana chahte hai..."

"kya? Inspector, ye.. ye sach nhi hai.. ye kaise ho sakta hai..."

"kuch contestants ko humne arrest bhi karliya hai... sabuut bhi mila hai hume..."

"kya bakwaas kar rahe hai aap?"

"bakwaas nhi hai sach hai. aapke contestants mei ek admi ek undercover cop hai... ussee ne iss shad-yantra ko chakna-chur kardia..."

"humare contestants mei... ek undercover cop hai?"

"yes... wo aapke singer RD, jise aap NRI samjhte ho.. wo NRI nhi undercover cop hai... nakli passport dia hai ussne aapko. Lekin afsos.. ki aap usey bhi pehchan nhi paaye... so now that we are done, ye contest khatm karo. Aur agli baar organise karne se pehle, details acche se check karna apne contestants ka..."

Much to the organiser's annoyance... the inspector leaves stating that the contest must be cancelled. The news is thankfully kept as a low key affair and the only notice that's given to public is that some contestants moved out and so they are going for fresh auditions.

**. . .**

The day goes peacefully for Roohi at the bureau. To her surprise that evening she gets a call from RD...

"_hmm tho ab yaad aagayi main janab ko... I'm sorry Anil Kapoor... itni aasani se call answer nhi karungi... chalo jobhi hai, I'm glad ki you called me back..."_

Someone taps her on shoulder... she smiles to herself...

"oye chal rahi ho ki nhi? Kab se Daya sir tujhe bulaarahe hai... aur tu mobile mei lagi hai?"

"oops! Sorry Vineet! Lets go!"

"kahaa jaayei? Koi plans aaj k liye?"

"haan hai.."

"kya?"

"ghar jaake sojaana..."

"haha Roo tum bhi na.."

Roo and Vineet part ways.. Roohi joins Dareya in their car..

" OK chalo.. bye kal milte hai... bye sir.. bye Shreya..."

"bye! Take care!"

**. . . / \ . . **

**The same evening, Kolkata...**

Ravina's home... she watches someone as he bangs his head

"ohh god! Ab main kya karu? Ek din.. ek din Doctor sree k naam karna tha mujhe! Par woh bhi nhi hua. God knows main Kolkata kyu aaya? Dussera manaane ya fir uss inspector ki madad karne case solve karne mei..."

"arey bhaiya! Ye tho aapka kaam hai na? aur aapko pasand hai ye sab right? And don't complain. Aise complain karoge tho buraa lagjayega uuper bhagwanji ko samjhe?"

"arey complain naa karuu tho kya karuu Ravi?"

"KV bhaiya relax!"

"kaise relax? Tu jaanti hai naa, aaj doctor sree ka birthday hai. main kuch special karna chahta tha but.. ugh!"

"KV bhaiya... ab bhi unka birthday hai na... abhi time dekho 7pm. 12 am tak.. yaani 5 ghante hai aapke paas! Ab aise moo naa latkaao aur jaldi tayyar hojao daandiya karne!"

"daandiya?"

"yes! Ohho bhaiya just come na.. bohot maza aayega and you have a surprise!"

And Ravi walks away winking at her brother and not bothering to answer her bro's questions.

**. . .**

**Meanwhile...**

Sree too gets ready for the dandiya even. Nice pink and green ghaghra, matching ear rings, daandiya sticks... its going to be fun, an amazing birthday. She couldn't meet most of her friends during the day so she's hopeful she can catch up at the event now.

_**. . . / \ . . **_

_**7:30 PM...**_

At the community hall, prayers are on. Everyone is chanting Ambe-Maa's name. dandiya programme is held at a few steps from the pandal. The music seems inviting doctor sree... girls are dancing.. sree and her sis join them..

On the other end Kavin is pulled by Ravina for a dance..

"arey itne saari ladkiya hai yaha.. main kaise Ravina.."

"ohoo KV bhaiya! aap bas dance karo.."

The song keeps playing kavin smiles awkwardly and plays along with his daandiya sticks, matching the moves of every random girl who came his way. This is a grand event, he thinks, and girls have outnumbered guys... but its ok... cool dudes don't panic seeing so many girls, especially when he thinks of them as his sisters... he smiles and plays on...

_He thinks... 'yes ye sab meri behnei hai sirf.. wo.. ek ko chodke..'_

'_waise hai kon wo mereliye... friend.. dost.. yes... but behen? Definitely not.'_

He feels too much for her to think of her as one. And he wonders if she is here playing dandiya.

In that very moment, as if answering his question, the girl who comes to him with her sticks held high above, is none other but her.

They both pause dancing... both look at each other... he smiles... she smiles back before chiding herself.

"ohho! Ye tho imagination hai sree! Chalo aap jayiye.. chale jayiye haan? Ab main aankh band karke fir dekhungi tho ye nhi hoga.. yes..."

KV smiles and ignores her rant... she opens her eyes and smiles more...

"ye kaise ho sakta hai. ye- ye Kolkata mei?"

"haan main Kolkata mei..."

"oh god meri imagination mei bhi awaz bilkul waisi hai aapki haan.."

She laughs and he decides to end his act.

_**KV-Sree convo-**_

"ye aapki imagination nhi hai.."

"kya?"

"yes Doctor sree. Its me Kavin. Senior inspector Kavin..."

"..." ***pinches him***

"owwww! Ye kya tha?"

"ohh haha! Tho ye sach mei hai... wow too good!"

"this is not funny doctor sree!"

"ohh zor se lagi kya?"

She looks concerned and he smiles...

"haan thodi bohot but its ok..."

"I'm sorry Kavin, main.."

"kya tareeka hai ye doctor sree. Agar koi pata lagana chahta hai, ki ye vehem hai ya sachhayi, usey khud ko pinch karna chahiye. doosron ko nhi..."

"haan but you see, main bachpan se kaafi smart hu... aur yahi mera tareeka hai.. haha bad joke. I'm sorry. Ab jo hua, so hogaya na..."

He doesn't know what to say but looks on. He notices her matching jumkas, dandiya sticks, bangles and then her shimmering dupatta flying as wind blows.

"hmm chaliye chodiye. Lekin ek baat tho hai... aapki ye adaa bhi pyari hai doctor sree.. aapki tarah..."

She tries not to blush and smiles...

"hmm mere saat flirt mat karna... jaante nhi aap mujhe! Bohot khatarnak ladki hu main.."

He smiles coyly..

"oh really... main aapke saat flirt kar raha hu? Dekho bhai! Kya zamana hai. compliment dei, tho bhi galat hai... kehte hai flirt kar rahe hai-"

"kisne kaha galat hai?"

"kya?"

"umm.. I mean, maine kaha thanks for the compliment. Aur Main mazak kar rahi thi.."

"oh its ok.."

Both smile... some girl taps him and her on the shoulder.. _"hey what happened? Just dance doston.."_

"umm so.. daandiya.. ?"

"uh par mujhe aati nhi.. main kaise karuu.."

"sree aap bas meri moves match karne ki koshish karna... come on now!"

He pulls her and they dance with all the girls and guys for a while...

They pause for a break and move away... he gets her some water and she thanks him.

"happy birthday doctor sree..."

"thank you.. but jus a minute! aapko kaise pata... I mean.. kahi kal raat ko terrace pe... wo sab.. aap the..?"

"haan main..."

There's a small pause and she smiles in disbelief..

"I mean Kavin.. aapko.. aapne wo sab kia. That was so sweet! But kya zarurat thi..."

"zarurat thi... ab dekhiye na, main yaha apne chachi se milne aaya... tho aap mujhe milgayi. aur mujhe pata chala birthday hai aapka, tho.. its very much needed. Aur Ravina ne bataaya tha, ki uski dost ki didi, yaani, sree ko bohot shauk hai surprises ka tho.."

"aate hi kaafi kuch pata kia aapne..."  
"haan aise hi tho nei liya CID mei hume..."

"oh god bachke rehna padega mujhe"

"haha..."

"but seriously! I mean... wow! That was... I don't know what to say but.. thank you..."  
Ravina joins them. Sree thanks Ravina &amp; hugs her...

"thanks for making me feel special... thank you for the surprise.."

"abhi aur bhi surprises hai.."

"what? Kaha?"

"chalo mere saat..."

"par KV, maa ka darshan karei bagair kaise.. aur hum puja mei-"

"OK puja k baad.."

Soon they take part in the puja, offer prayers to Ambe-maa, have prashad and move out.

They reach their apartment's parking lot.

"sree is surprised to see many gifts placed near her scooty

"oh my god! Itne sare gifts! Mereliye?"

"pure 21 gifts hai... 21 saal ki bachi k liye."

"kavin.. itna kharcha kyu..."

"madam! Hum dost hai.. yaad hai.."

Ravina watches them with a smile.. KvSree have constant smile on their faces..

"so sweet but..."

"no buts! Mere birthday pe aap mujhe dena 27 gifts ok.."

"its ok in that case then..."

All laugh and sree proceeds to unwrap the presents; it's a great day! :D

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Nxt chap-_

_More KVsree moments as the duo go on Kolkata darshan. RD-Roo have a faceoff_.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**AN:** there! Its particularly written for my friends. So I hope this makes them smile. :D kyu guys? ;) rvw mei bataana, love ya :*

And all the other readers, my friends and guest friends who read and appreciated this... my huge thanks again. Love ya all... :*

**So hows it? Plz do rvw ;)**

_Nxt updt- Its you, Valentines special is coming! :D ;)_

**P.s. I may be updating late, but I wont abandon my fics. Thank you**


	12. Kuch Dooriya Nazdeekiyan

**AN:** Sorry for the delayed updt guys. Doing PG and managing FF isn't easy. Plz try and understand! Thank you.

**All my frnds &amp; reviewers- **I also thank all those lovely persons who rvwd/favd &amp; encouraged me. Love you all!

**Daya's girl &amp; SS-** I'm really glad that this story makes u guys smile. I hope this chap will mk u smile even more. Love u both! :* N late updt, maaf kr dena. U guys know my compulsions na... :/

**SSBN**

**Chapter 12**

_Kahii dooriyan, Kahii nazdeekiyan..._

_._

_._

That night Doctor Sree felt as if she's the most happiest girl in the world as she is surrounded by all her loved ones, her best friends from school, college, her close relatives and of course her new found friend (KV). She celebrates her birthday at home, by cutting a chocolate cake that her mom made.

"thank you KV.. tum mere- ahh.. I mean aap mere ghar-"

"uh uh... tum hi kahiye na. accha lagta hai..."

Kv smiles as she sees him &amp; Ravina off. Both are standing near the door leading to Dr. Sree's flat.

"accha tho tum mujhe 'tum' kyu nhi kehte?"

She gives him a big smile &amp; he finds her adorable.

"arey arey doctor sree... ye 'aap' shabd hai na, ye kisi special logo k liye reserved hota hai. jaise ki aap."

She turns pink but smiles; before she could stop herself she says it...

"hmm tho main bhi aapko aap kehke bulaaungi-"

"achha? Matlub hum bhi aapkeliye special hai huh?" *hopeful smile*

"umm... chodo na. waise friends tho special hote hai. aur tum mujhe tum kehke bulaoge.."

"arey nhi! Ab mujhe formal pasand nhi.. aur main aapko kya samjhau. Humari dosti ko special rakhiye na plz. jaise ki main chahta hu!"

"ohho! Chalo thik hai!"

"ye accha bola aapne..."

"Kavin... shayad tum jaante nhi, tumse argue karna bohot mushkil hai..."

"tho mat kariye na... matlub aise hi rehna, pyaar se pesh aana..."

"huh?"

"I mean ek dost ki tara..."

She smiles and he smiles back...

"why not! Aaj tumne mera day special banaya tho kal tumhari bari... hum Kolkata darshan karne jayenge. If you are fine..."

"ohh sure! That's wonderful thank you! Ab doh hi din bache hai Mumbai vapis jaane mei-"

"vapis lo..."

"kya?"

"apna thank you!"

"ohh..." *laughs*

"Kya KV.. tumko itna bhi nhi pata? Doston ko thnx nhi bolte."

"accha nhi bolenge ji. Tho.. uh.. ab main chalta hu. Good night!"

"good night!"

And she closes the door making sure everyone left.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Nxt day, bureau, CID Mumbai-**_

It's a normal day for all of them. The officers are chitchatting casually-

**Daya-** "arey sunaa tum logo ne? kal police ne music competition mei ghuse terrorists ko pakadli."

**Freddy-** "kya? Music competition mei?"

**Abhi-** "haan dekha maine wo news tv pe."

**Daya-** "Nikhil tumne nhi dekha?"

**Nikhil-** "nhi sir... itna time kaha tha kal? Tho unlogo ka plan kya tha? concert k waqt dhamaka karna?"

**Daya-** "pata nhi. Par achha hua na, ki woh log pakde gaye..."

**Freddy-** "haan sir... achha hua."

**ACP-** "aur unko pakadwaane mei ek jaabaz officer ka haat hai..."

ACP makes an entry saying this. Everyone is shocked, but they greet him with a smile..

**All-** "good morning sir..."

**Acp-** "good morning sabhi ko.."

**Daya**\- "ye kya keh rahe sir? Kiska haat hai? aapko pata hai wo officer kaun hai?"

**ACP-** "haan pata hai na? intelligence bureau se hai. undercover cop Raj Deep Shekawat."

**Abhi-** "sir... iss maamle k bare mei aapko pata hai?"

**Acp-** "haan. Bohot kam logo ko iss barei mei pata hai. bas main aur mera dost IB chief Ranawat. Aur kuch higher officials."

**Sachin-** "kamaal hai sir. Kya ye Sab kuch ussne akele handle kia tha?"

**Acp-** "haa Sachin. Iss mission mei sirf wo tha. Haan kuch aur log shamil the, bahar se. lekin iss mission ko successful banaane mei usska bohot bada haat hai. ab police hoke singer ke bhes mei rehna koi aasan kaam nhi."

**Sachin-** "singer? Woh singer ke bhes mei tha waha?"

**Acp-** "wo music competition mei pratiyogi banke raha tha. Waise rehte ussne saboot bhi hasil ki, range haaton pakadwaaya usne sabko-"

**Nikhil-** "sir wo log sahi mei terrorists the?"

**Acp-** "pata nhi. Police pata lagayegi."

**Freddy-** "sir! Mera na mann kar raha hai ussey milne ka."

**Acp-** "haan tho mil lo sab log woh tho aata hi hoga.."

Just then a young man comes and greets them with a smile. Everyone appears shocked. Daya speaks first...

**Daya-** "RD tum?"

**RD-** "haan sir! Main!"

Sachin- "tum... tum singer nhi ho?"

**RD-** "nhi sir. College ke dino mei singer tha. Abhi chod dia."

**Freddy-** "arey wah! Tho tum undercover cop ho? Aur kisi ko pata bhi nhi chala."

**Abhi-** "waise tumhara naam kyu nhi aaya news pe-"

**RD-** "kyu ki main undercover hu sir. Remember?"

**Abhi-** "ohh haan!"

**Daya-** "RD tumhare parents.. aur wo case?"

**RD-** " Ye sach hai sir, ki mere parents ki kahi saal pehle death hogai. Par... koi mystery nhi hai woh.."

**Daya-** "ohh I'm sorry."

**RD-** "its ok sir. I'm sorry ki maine aap sab se jhoot bola. Main majbur tha."

**Abhi-** "lekin tumne ye jhoot bola hi kyu? I mean woh mystery wala building..."

**RD-** "ye ACP sir ka idea tha sir... taaki kisi ko RD pe shak na ho."

**Freddy-** "wah badhiya... ACP sir ke ideas tho badhiya hote hai humesha!"

**Daya-** "RD tum contact kaise karte the? I mean saboot ikhatta karke tum kisko bhejte the."

**RD-** "sir.. ACP sir ko. Woh Roohi... ussko sare saboot envelope mei rakh ke deta tha. Aur woh ACP sir ko deti thi. Wohi humare contact rehne mei madad karti thi, haan lekin.. usko nhi maalum ye sab..."

**Freddy-** "oh my god! Kamal ho tum! Sach mei RD. ye tho kamal hogaya!"

**Daya-** "wo tho hai.. iss bureau mei ek se badkar ek officers kaam karte hai. Waise RD bhi kuch kam nhi hai. ."

**RD-** "arey bas bas sir. Bohot hogai tareef. Actually iska credit ACP sir ko jaata hai. unhee ki waje se meri Roohi se dosti hui. Aur usee ke zariye main sara information ACP sir tak pohochaata tha. Ab jab Roohi meri dost bangayi thi. Kyu ki woh ek nayi cop hai CID mei, jo mere parents ka death case handle kar rahi thi. Kisi ko shak bhi nhi hua."

More praises follow... everyone smile. RD feels bad. Did he admit aloud that he used Roohi? Daya moves closer to RD and whispers something...

**Daya-** "waise RD... tumne ye sab Roohi ko bataya? I mean tumhe pata hai na ki usko jhoot se nafrat hai-"

**RD-** "sir.. wohi samjh mei nhi aaraha ki kya kahu! Usko buraa lag gaya tho-"

He can't say further because he notices the same pretty girl a few feet away, listening to all the above conversation...

Tears form in her beautiful eyes as he looks at her... before he can speak, she breaks into a run towards the washroom.

**RD-** "lagta hai buraa maan gayi sir..."

**Daya-** "bura tho lagega hi... woh nayi hai RD. usko samjh nhi aata ki duty karte waqt majburi mei aise jhoot bolne padte hai... I wish woh samajh jaye... kyu ki main usko dukhi nhi dekh sakta..."

Daya sighs.. RD smiles...

**RD-** "don't worry sir! Ye sab meri waje se hua hai. aur main usko samjhadunga. After all woh meri friend hai"

Daya smiles in return and pats his back...

**Daya-** "woh sahi thi... tum bohot acche ho RD!"

RD just nods. He gets a call from his office and leaves half-heartedly as he fails to spot her again... he wanted to say he is sorry, but she seems to be in no mood. He leaves the place. He will corner her later outside the bureau... he'd do everything that would bring their bond back to normal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Around same time, Kolkata-**

KV, Ravina, Doctor Sree and her sister are set off in a rented car to visit must-see places in Kolkata. They start off with the much touted Kalighat Kali Temple.

"yeh jaga mujhe bohot pasand hai..." Sree smiles looking back at the temple while walking away after darshan.

"bachpan se yaha kahi baar aachuki hu. But har bar dil karta hai ki fir se aajau..."

KV smiles and nods... Offering prayers in the magnificent temple will surely calm anyone's mind.

"so where next?"

"umm... Victoria memorial. Ya fir Eden gardens. Ya fir marble palace zoo, ya fir..."

"arey ruk jao ruk jao. Mujhe malum hai bohot se places hai yaha. But we have this one day. Lets plan it perfectly guys. What say? Ab must-see mei se simplified must-see list banana padega."

The girls agree. So they give a quick visit to Jorasanko Thakur Bari, Museum, Victoria Memorial, Shaheed minar and few other places. The girls want to visit Nico Park but KV stops them. After lunch they head to the magnificent William fort. KV is all eyes for the place.

**KV-** "Wow! I mean wow! Meri maami Kolkata mei doh saal se zyada hogaye. Agar mujhe pata hota ki Kolkata mei itne saare ghumne ke jaga hai, tho main kab ka aachuka hota yaha..."

**Sree- **"tho kya kam samjha tumne Kolkata ko huh?"

**KV- **"haan shayad. But its past, ab kabhi nhi samjhunga..."

**Choti- **"I'm tired Di.. chalo na waha chalte hai aapka fav jagah.."

**Sree- **"shh-"

**KV- **"kya hai aapki fav jaga Kolkata mei?"

**Sree- **"choti chup reh-"

**KV- **"arey bataayiye na.."

**Choti- **"Di ko lovers point pasand hai."

**KV- **"lovers point?" *smiles teasingly* "aapke lover se milne jaati hai waha?"

**Sree- **"uh- ugh! Haan!"

His face falls...

**KV- **"aapke lover-"

**Sree- **"nature! Mujhe nature se pyar hai Mister. Aur wo jaga kaafi close hai ghar se. tho... jaane mei kya harzi hai? main aur mere dost waha ghumne jaate the. Thakan bhare din k baad, waha k chau mei baitke accha lagta hai-"

**KV- **"accha tho hum bhi chalte hai."

**Sree- **"hum?"

**KV- **"yes lets go!"

**Choti &amp; Ravi- **"yayy!"

**Sree- **"arey hum waha gaye tho... kya pata log-"

**KV- **"samjhenge ki meri teen girlfriends hai! samajhne dijiye.. oww-"

*Ravi hits him on the head*

**Ravi- **"tune mujhe kyu count kia bhaiya?"

**KV- **"arey sorry.. sorry.. just kidding guys! Chalo chalte hai. that will be our last outing!"

So they all reach the place. It was 6:30PM in the evening. The cool breeze, picturesque landscape seemed very appealing. Well, its not much of a landscape but it is surely one's haven in an urban city like Kolkata.

Sree smiles as cold breeze hits her face. This is exactly what she has been craving for. She looked around and spotted the way to her favourite fountain.

**Sree- **"the fountain of good luck. Bas yahi jaga mujhe pasand hai."

**KV- **"accha? Wo kyu?"

**Choti- **"kyu ki Di ko lagta hai ki waha jaane se unka luck badal jayega-"

Sree tries to calm her little sis-

**Ravi- **"it's a good luck fountain bhaiya. Yaha pe thodi der baitna good luck maana jaata hai, especially dil ke maamlon mei!"

Ravi gives a smile to KV who beams...

**KV- **"arey wah! Fir tho jaana padega."

**Choti- **"aap log jayiye hum icecreams leke hasir hote hai. chal Ravi."

Despite sree protesting the two girls walk away leaving KVsree alone.

**Sree thinks- **"ab kya hoga? Kahi log ye naa samjhe ki main aur KV..."

**KV- **"soch kya rahi hai Sree? Chaliye na!"

**Sree- **"haan haan chalo..."

Sree follows KV keeping her head down, not daring to look at the couples loitering around the place.

**KV- **"tho ye hai good luck fountain"

KV smiles seeing the heart-shaped fountain from which water droplets are flowing like strings in a musical instrument. The strings soon started changing colour, thanks to various LEDs fitted at the bottom. The light music coming from far away seemed soothing.

**KV- **"aapki choice tho kamaal hai doctor sree. Manna padega! Bilkul aapki tara-"

That one compliment however eases her tension and she finds herself smiling at him.

**KV- **"tho deri kis baat ki hai... chaliye bait jaate hai"

He sits on one of the benches surrounding the huge fountain &amp; she reluctantly joins him.

**KV- **"finally bait gaye haan? Ab dekhna padega kya accha hoga zindgii mei..."

KV laughs, Sree just smiles at this. Just then an old man comes. He has a camera dangling in his neck and is wearing white &amp; white robes. He smiles at the duo-

**Person- **"hello.."

he greets them &amp; says something in Bengali.

**KV- **"mujhe itni Bengali samajh nhi aati..."

**Person- **"ohh tho aise boliyega. Woh hum kehre the, good luck fountain k paas photo kheecho tum dono. Tumhare pyar mei sab bhalo hoga..."

**KV- **"bhalo?"

**Sree- **"bhalo matlab bhala... accha hoga..."

**KV- **"ohh"

**Sree- **"uh.. suniye na. hum.. hum sirf dost hai.. aisa kuch nhi jaisa..."

Sree trails off. KV looks at her and smiles. Finally it dawned on him what the old man was saying. The light is dim, so he doesn't know if she's blushing or not.

**KV- **"haan haan... aisa kuch nhi hai."

The old man sighs sadly.

**Person- **"jabse ye park khula hai tab se yaha pe photo kheechte the. Lekin aajkal koi khichwata nhi.. woh- woh kya kehte hai, phone se kheechlete hai khud ka photo... woh.. umm.."

**KV- **"smartphone? Selfie?"

**Person- **"haan haan wohi... bilkul bhi nhi chalraha business. Iss umer mei photo kheechne ke alawa aur kya kar sakta hu main?"

The old man sighs loudly and begins to walk away but KV stops him. Sree watches the man with sad eyes. Why did KV stop the man? What could they do to him?

**KV- **"dekhiye rukiye. Ahh-" ***looks at sree*** "photo kheechiye na humare. Ab pehli bar dost ke saat ghumne aaya hu. Mere paas selfie camera nhi hai..."

Sree smiles. She knows KV owns a brand new galaxy note.

**KV- **"kya kehti hai Dr. Sree?"

**Sree- **"haan haan kheechiye na. mere paas bhi nhi hai..."

She lies and gets up to join KV.

The old man beams and clicks two photos. In one KVSree look at each other smiling, in the other KV puts an arm around her, smiles while looking at the camera. Sree couldn't help but smile widely in both the cases.

**KV- **"do copies dijiye. Ek mereliye. Ek inkeliye."

The old man says he will give after 10 min and leaves to get the photos ready.

**Sree- **"tumne jo kia... bohot accha kia."

**KV- **"ahh wo kuch bhi nhi tha.."

**Sree- **"nhi KV. Main bhi kuch karna chahti thi, guess I was too tensed."

**KV- **"tension kyu leti hai aap-"

**Sree- **"tum nhi jaante KV. Woh mera boyfriend hai..."

KV laughs at this..

**KV- **"boyfriend?"

**Sree- **"haan bohot pyar karta hai wo mujhe..."

**KV- **"kon?"

**Sree- **"tension!"

**KV- ** "arey usspe dhyan kyu deti hai aap. Aur bhi bohot log honge, aapke chahnewale. Unpe dhyan dijiye" ***smiles coyly***

Sree smiles &amp; looks away. KV doesn't add much and just smiles. The girls are back with ice creams. The four of them enjoy the ice creams and chitchat. The old man turns up with the photographs. The whole group takes a couple of photographs again before calling off for the day. KV asks the old man to visit their society where he might get a job as a photographer. The old man blesses them all and leaves with the money he got.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Earlier that day in Mumbai...**

**CID bureau-**

Roohi dashes to the washroom, letting out those tears she had been holding till then.

**Roohi- **"mujhe laga wo wohi hai jisko maine sapne mei dekha tha. Par..." ***sob*** "main galat thi. Kya soch rahi thi main? Wo mera dost tak nhi hai! uskeliye main sirf ek zariya thi. Sirf ek khabri. Jiske zariye wo ACP sir ko contact karta tha. Uski baatei, uske... ugh! Sab kuch jhoot tha!"

She splashes cold water across her face and glances at her image in the mirror.

**Roohi- **"stop crying Roo. Ugh! Just stop. Tum bureau mei ho! And you're a cop for god's sake!"

She takes few more deep breaths and composes herself.

Daya greets Roohi as she comes back into the bureau.

**Daya- **"Roohi..."

She doesn't look at him but keeps reading a random file.

**Roohi- **"yes sir..."

**Daya- **"tum thik ho?"

He makes her look at him. Her face is pale &amp; her eyes red. He knew she hated lies and RD's lie has hurt her. If only he could break that twat RD's jaw...

**Roohi- **"main thik hu sir.. bas main.."

Daya pulls her into a comforting hug. Roohi gets teary again but smiles &amp; he pat her back.

**Daya- **"waqt do bachhi sab thik hoga.."

She thanks him returning the hug.

**Roohi- **"sir main... main ghar jau? mera sar dhuk raha hai."

He just couldn't deny it. He understands she needs some space.

**Daya- **"thik hai jao bacchi..." *pats her head* "ghar jaake zyada socho mat..."

Roohi nods thanks him, gives a hug to her Shreya Di before moving home.

**. . .**

**.**

**.**

**Mumbai, Present. It's 11:30PM**

Shreya falls asleep as it has been a tiresome day at the bureau. Daya is reading a file. They had been with Roohi till then. Daya was impressed. Roohi seemed more composed &amp; cheerful. But he doubted if it was pretence. This is what made him accept RD's offer to cheer her up.

Shreya wakes up hearing a loud sound.

"music? Iss waqt? Dekho na kaun hai.."

"RD hoga Shreya. Usko maine hi bataaya Roo der raat ko balcony mei tehelti rehti hai."

"kya? Tumne ussey baat ki? Kyu?"

"baat karne do na dono ko. Bechara Roohi ko manaana chahta hai."

"Bechara? Ussne Roohi ko kitna rulaaya pata hai? bechara hmph-"

"arey gussa nhi karte. Woh Roohi ko sach kaise bolta? Wo apna duty kar raha tha. Tumhe pata hai na, duty ke waqt mujhe bhi aise jhoot bolna pada kahi baar..."

"hmmm..."

Shreya nods thoughtfully.

"Roohi bhi ye baat samajh jayegi. Tum sojao."

"aap sojaao na. kya file leke baithe ho?"

"arey pehle isko niptaana hai."

"haan files duty... mujhse baat karne ka bhi time nhi hai."

"arey baat tho hum roz karte hai ji. Aapke sapne mei... kyu nhi mile hum waha?"

Shreya gives a shy smile before rolling her eyes off and tucking herself back undercovers.

**Outside...**

Roohi is pacing here and there in the balcony of first floor. She jumps hearing a loud music.

She looks down to find RD with a group of boys standing in the small garden below. He has a dhol dangling from his neck, a band tied around his head, he is wearing white shirt, faded jeans. His companions too are seen encouraging him as he prepares to sing-

**Roohi- **"tum?"

She cries out loud involuntarily &amp; he spots her. He gives her a small wave &amp; smile.

**RD- **"arey ye tho yahi hai! lo bhaiyon shuru hojao..."

**Roohi- **"tum yaha kaise aaye?"

**RD- **"oh ji deewar fang ke-"

**Roohi- **"what? Main abhi Daya sir ko bulaati hu. Band bajayenge tumhare-"

**RD- **"oh ji unse permission leke aaye hai ji... mere priya saathiyon! naachne gaane k liye tayyar hojao! Oh ji bandwaalo music on!"

And it begins.. loud music begins to play. Roohi closes her ears in irritation &amp; glares at him. She wonders if the speakers are there behind the high wall leading to the house.

_Guys around RD-__** O Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho, Oh Oh Ho Ho**__**  
**__**Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho, Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho**__**  
**__**Oh Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho, Oh Oh Oh Oh**_

_****__Roo closes her ears... she tries to sleep going inside.. but music is loud_

_**RD- Ae Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey,**__**  
**__**Oh Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho**__**  
**__**Ho Ho Ho Oh, Ho Ho Ho**_

_Roo comes out &amp; glares at RD._

_RD smiles &amp; continues to sing__**  
**__**Soni Soni Ankhiyon Waali**__**  
**__**Dil Deja Ya Deja Tu Gaali**__**  
**__**Soni Soni Ankhiyon Waali**__**  
**__**Dil Deja Ya Deja Re Humko Tu Gaali**__****_

_RD &amp; all guys dance while singing__**\- Hum Tere Deewane Hain,**__**  
**__**Hum Aashiq Mastaane Hain Hum Tere Deewane Hain,**__**  
**__**Hum Aashiq Mastaane Hain **_

_**Soni Soni Ankhiyon Waali**__**  
**__**Dil Deja Ya Deja Tu Gaali**__**  
**__**Soni Soni Ankhiyon Waali**__**  
**__**Dil Deja Ya Deja Re Humko Tu Gaali**__**  
**_

**Roohi- **"stop it!"

Everyone come to an abrupt halt.

**Roohi- **"ye kya tamaasha hai RD? sharam nhi aati tumko?"

**RD- **"arey is mei sharam wali kya baat hai bhagyasree.."

**Roohi- **"mat bulao mujhe bhagyasree! Dekho RD tum chale jao yaha se."

**RD- **"Roohi plz. tum mujhse gussa hona? Tho nikaalo mujhpe apna gussa! Jitni gaaliyan deni hai dedo.. but plz mujhe maaf kardo. Plz humari dosti ko-"

**Roohi- **"Dosti? Hum dost kabhi nhi the RD. agar dost hote tho tum mujhe sach bolte!"

**RD- **"Roo plz understand na. main majbur tha. Meri duty hi aisi hai. samjho na..." ***puppy eyes* *hands folded***

Roo seems to melt down but composes herself.

**Roohi- **"in sab ko kaha se leke aaye?"

**RD- **"arey ye mere saat kaam karte hai Intelligence bureau mei!"

RD is proud.

**Roohi- **"really? Shakal se recording-dancers lagte hai."

All the other officers pout and glare.

**RD- **"arey plz doston. Bura mat maano. Abhi senorita gusse mei hai. dekho roohi, mere doston ko kuch mat kehna ok.."

**Roohi- **"accha? Tho foran niklo warna aur bezzati hojayegi... waise tumko shayad nhi pata jo tumne gaaya uske baad kya lines aate hai... jhooti jhoot batiyon wale! Bholi surat dil ke hai, dil ke ye kaale. Kaale dil ke ho tum! Chale jao yaha se"

**RD- **"arey lekin..."

**Roohi- **"sochlo warna main itni gaaliya dungi sab ko ki raat bhar so nhi paogey.."

**RD- **"tumhe aati hai gaaliyan? My god! Shakal se kitni bholi lagti ho? Par andar se bhootni ho tum haan?"

**Roohi- **"tumne mujhe bhootni kaha? Ruko. Wohi ruko. Abhi Daya sir ko bolti hu. Woh bajaayenge tumhara band-"

The officers exchange looks before screaming out loud and dashing out. They all run to the gate, climb down to the other side. Some of them trip &amp; fall, causing Roohi to laugh.

**RD- **"yahi hasee dekhni thi Roohi..."

She looks down to find RD standing there in the garden.

**RD- **"main kal aata hu... good night."

And he walks off wordlessly. Roohi smiles faintly looking at his retreating form. She watches as he goes completely out of her vison.

She returns to her room, recollects what just happened &amp; smiles. But suddenly she remembers RD's lie and becomes sad again. Sighing loudly, she tries to get some sleep for her tired soul.

_**. . . . . .**_

_**Nxt chap- **__KV sree are back in the bureau. But where has Roohi gone? What will RD do to pacify her? Will Salunkhe sir be irked by growing closeness b/w KV-Sree? _

_Jaanne k liye nxt chap ka intezar karna hoga :D_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**AN: **__ok that was long! And Yes I come up late with updts sorry. But I'm typing these despite my ongoing semester exams. So I hope you guys appreciate my hard work :P_

_**SS, Daya's girl &amp; everyone, Kaisa laga chap rvw karkr bataana! Tckr love you all... :D**_


	13. Ek or Sach! Ek or Dosti!

**A ****note to my readers! Plz read! **hello everyone. After a long break I'm updating this again…. Sorry. Kya karu… a tragedy in family left us shattered… then there's my college, stupid projects, career stress… and what not! There is so much life beyond FF guys. So yes isliye updates will be delayed. **I'm not going to abandon my fics, that can also mean updates might be delayed by months, but yes updates will come. Thank you and sorry for the wait. ****Waiting might be hard for u guys, but believe me I'm trying my best to updt all my fics….**

**My two sweet friends** jinke liye ye story likha hai.. unko bhi bohot bada 'sorry'. Sorry guys, but u know my majburis na… and I always end up falling prey to my majburi. Anyway. I hope u two like this. Love you my sweetz n shona. :*

**everyone, my friends, reviewers, all the readers- **thank you so much for ur support. Love u all :*

**SSBN**

**chapter 12**

**the next morning-**

Roohi gets ready for the bureau, when something hits her. She remembers the time she spent with RD. She has always thought of him as a friend, perhaps more…. While he was using her as a mere 'khabri'

**Roohi- **"kya hu main uskeliye…. Sirf ek khabri….."

she sighs…. She doesn't even feel like having breakfast that's when her mobile rings….

A cheery voice greets her….

**Sree-**"Naaniiiiii I missed you sooo muchhhh! hahaa! Kaisi ho yarrr!"

**Roohi- **"Sree!"

**Sree-**"dekha! Isliye tumko naani bolti hu…. Naani amma ki tara bolti hai, awaz kaha gayi..."

**Roohi- **"main teri tarah chillati nahi sree..."

**Sree-**"ha watever! Kaisi ho?"

**Roohi- **"thik hu..."

Roohi lied for her friend's sake..

**Sree-**"Roo tumhara gift mila. Kitna sweet tha…. Seriously! I love that bag. Tumne bataya kyu nahi that u sent a gift for me."

**Roohi- **"haha… its called surprise shona."

Roo was smiling now… seriously, dost hai hi itne amazing ki who door rehke bhi chehre pe smile laadete hai…

**Sree-**"thank you roo…. I love you."

**Roohi- **"love you too shona. Kaisa gaya birthday?"

**Sree-**"kaisa? Arey mast tha! Aur aaj! Aaj maine aur KV ne itne mishti khaaye itne mishti khaaye-"

**Roohi- **"KV? Kavin sir?"

Sree supressed a smile…

**Sree-**"haa wohi..."

**Roohi- **"arey wah! Mishti khaya…. Kya baat hai! Bade close hogaye huh?"

**Sree-**"stop being a tease! Wo acche dost hai.. bas!"

**Roohi- **"haa sab cheezei dosti se hi shuru hoti hai..."

Roo grinned, Sree blushed a little.

**Sree-**"hey! Guys and girls sirf dost reh sakte hai… aisa dekha hai maine… best friends ho sakte hai wo."

**Roohi- **"haan… but in some cases…. They're meant to be… wat say!"

**Sree-**"haan u are right…. Dekhte hai kya hota hai..."

**Roohi- **"matlub possibility hai haan?"

**Sree-**"chupkar! Bol ki wo RD kaisa hai… aur kitne acche dost banaye tumne-"

that wide grin on Roohi's face vanished…

**Sree-**"hey Roo-"

**Roohi- **"haan haan… sun rahi hu… sorry I spaced out."

**Sree- **"its ok re! Accha mum bulaarahi hai. Got to go. Bohot si baatei karni hai. I'll see u in mumbai ok…. Tata love you."

sree hung up…. Roohi was lost in thoughts again…. She didn't know what to do. Sure, RD has apologized but she wasn't sure if she can trust him again…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3DAYS LATER….**

9AM, forensic lab- KV, Sree are seen casually chatting with each other.

Just then Salunkhe enters….

**Dr. Salunkhe- **"ahh dekho toh! Ek jodi ko jhel nahi paye! Ab duja hasir!"

KV-Sree look at Salunkhe and greet him with a smile.

**KV- **"arey sir aap? Good morning!"

**Sree-**"good morning sir..."

**Dr. Salunkhe- **"good morning!" ***mutters *** "waise 'good' toh bohot kum hote hai mere mornings iss lab mei…. " ***sigh ***

Dumping his bag &amp; belongings, the elderly doctor turns to the duo again….

**Dr. Salunkhe- **"janaab subah subah forensic mei? Kya baat hai!"

**KV- **"haan sir! Wo aise hi…. Free time hai, socha hello bolduu Dr. Sree ko..."

**Salunkhe sighs again- **"mujhe toh ye Abhijeet ki yaad dilaa raha hai… wo bhi lab ka chakkar kaat-ta tha… lagta hai, itihaas fir se dohraraha hai!"

Sree smiles sheepishly as the doctor zones out while eyeing her and KV…. Hope ye doctor saab kuch ulta seedha naa soch raha ho…

**Dr. Salunkhe- **"waise bade jaldi dost banaaliya tumne haan Kavin? Dr. Sree zara bach ke! Haan?"

the twinkle in his eyes is back… Dr. Salunkhe smiles smugly and turns on a computer.

**KV- **:O

**Sree-**"matlub sir-"

**Dr. Salunkhe- **"kitni bholi hai bacchi dekha Kavin?"

**KV- **:/

KV is speechless, Sree is confused,,, Dr. S smiles….

**Dr. Salunkhe- **"Dr. Sree, aapne pucha, kitni ladkiyon ko dost banaa chuke hai janaab bureau mei, aapke aane se pehle?"

Just then Tarika enters….

**Sree-**"Sir?"

**Dr. Salunkhe- **"pucho pucho… chaho toh Tarika se pucho!"

**KV- **"Sir… bohot hua sir! Plz! Kya aap phoot daaloge humari dosti mei? Haan bohot se dost the! Par Dr. Sree…. Khaas hai….'

Sree who has been confused and flustered smiles big at this…

**KV- **"sacche dost rahenge hum humesha inke…." **:****)**

**Sree- ****:)**

Sree smiles widely…. KV smiles back and quickly exits the lab saying he needs to get back to the bureau….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That afternoon-**

RD arrives with a bunch of hand picked yellow roses, a sorry note in his hand. 3 days he s been super busy with office work, he still had tried to phone Roohi but no avail…..

**RD- **"good afternoon sir!"

he greeted a bunch of officers including Daya who are assembled in the bureau's main hall…

**RD- **"sorry sir… case ke beech disturb toh nahi kia na?"

**Daya- **"nahi nahi RD… aao… kaise ho…."

**Abhi- **"lunch break hai bhai..."

**RD- **"sir wo main Roohi se milne aaya…. Wo… usko thank you bolne aur… sorry bhi….'

**Daya-**"uh….. wo…. Ussey milna possible nahi hai"

**RD- **"arey kyu?"

**Daya-**"umm..."

**RD- **"mujhe kisi na kisi tarah usey manaana hai sir, usey yakeen dilaana hai ki, main sach mei usey apna dost maanta tha. Maine usey apni sachhayi nahi batayi par fir bhi…."

**ACP sir- **"main tumhari bhaavna samjhta hu RD par…. Inspector Roohi…. Wo bureau chod ke chali gayi…..."

the bunch of roses almost slips from his hands, but he catches it on time…. He then laughs it off, covers up the grief and shock and leaves after thoroughly greeting the CID team.

He sets off towards his home, its a day off for him…. His mind still recalls the things he learned from Sr. Inspector Daya….

_**Daya- **"Roohi transfer pe chali gayi…. Ab wo Mumbai kabhi wapis nahi aayegi… to be frank…. Wo yaha wapis aana hi nahi chahti….. I'm sorry RD…."_

**RD thinks- **"Chali gayi…. Silly! Tum RD ko chod ke kahi jaa hi nahi sakti! Main tumhe jaane nahi dunga….."

he smiles widely and proceeds home….. his mind now working on possible ways of pacifying his dear friend…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**that night, somewhere far-**

Roohi is travelling home in a bus….

**Roohi thinks- **"bohot se sapne lekar aayi thi Mumbai…. Un mei kuch sach bhi hue…. Par… kyu khush nahi hu main… ye nokri mera sapna tha…. Usey paake bhi kyu naa-khush hu? Kyu dard horaha hai? Kya isliye… ki main sab ko peecha chodke aayi hu…. Sree ko, Daya sir ko, meri poori team ko…. Aur… RD…. "

she sighs sadly and turns on her radio, plugging in earphones, she listens to a local radio station….

**RJ (on the radio)- **"heya guys! Raat hogai. Arey kon kehta hai, raat gayi toh baat ghayi…. Fir subah hogi doston… so yes! Aaj jo bhi hua. Usko chod dijiye. Hua jo hona tha. Mere first caller se abhi baat hui. Unhone bataaya ki unka din ek dum kharab tha. Kuch accha hi nahi hua. Jo wo chahte hai, uska opposite hua life mei. Hmm… doston, unko ye kon bataayega! Ki ye sirf unke saat nahi hua. Hum mei se har kisi ne, kisi na kisi mod pe, aisa socha hoga… hai ki nahi? Well sapne dekhte raho. Ek ke baad ek sapne ko haqeeqat mei badalte jao. But iss beech khush rehna mat bhoolo… kyu ki dost ek din sab thik hoga. Khoob khush rahoge tum. Aur uss din thodi si afsos hogi ki, arey! Bekar mei sad hogaye hum! Aisa naa ho isliye bol rahi hu..."

Roohi smiled sadly at this…. The RJ's words seemed directed to her….

RJ went on….

**RJ- **"aur humari yahi ek buri aadat hai guys, hum humesha buri cheezon ko yaad rakhte hai. Har situation mei accha dhoondhne ki koshish karo. Dikhega kuch na kuch, that's worth smiling…. Wat say? Chaliye smile karte rahiye aur zindgi mei jo bhi aaye, usey ek smile ke saat sweekarlijiye…. And yes! Here comes the last song for the day…. Kal milte hai isee radio station pe…. Isee waqt… main hu aapki dost RJ Rashi… good night!"

A Song begins to play…..

**Bagiya Bagiya Balak Bhage, Tettli Phir Bhi Haath Na Lage  
Is Pagle Ko Kaun Bataye, Dhoond Raha Hai Jo Tu Jag Mein  
Koi Jo Paaye To, Maan Mein Hi Paaye  
( Sapno Se Bhare Naina, To Neend Hai Na Chaina )... (2)**

**Aise Dagar Koi Agar Jo Apnaye  
Har Raah Ke Woh Anat Pe Raste Hi Paaye  
Dhoop Ka Rasta Jo Phele Jalaye  
Mod To Aaye Chaaau Na Aaye  
Raahi Jo Chalta Hai Chalta Hi Jaaye  
Koi Nahi Hai Jo Kahin Use Samjhaye  
( Sapno Se Bhare Naina, To Neend Hai Na Chaina )... (2)  
( Naina Re... )... (3)**

**Door Hi Se Sagar Jise Har Koi Maane  
Pani Hai Woh Ya Reth Hai Yeh Kaun Jaane  
Jaise Ke Din Se Rain Alag Hai  
Sukh Hai Alag Aur Chain Alag Hai  
Per Yeh Jo Dekhe Woh Nain Alag Hai  
Chain To Hai Apna Sukh Hai Paraye  
( Sapno Se Bhare Naina, To Neend Hai Na Chaina )... (2)  
( Sapno Se Bhare Naina, Naina Naina Naina Re.. )... (3)**

.

.

.

.

.

..

**Fin!**

**AN: **how was that? I will try to give monthly updates to all my fics… pakka guys, bear with me, also pray for me plz. I need ur support. Life's been really harsh these days… so… plz… hope ya guys understand…. thank you!


	14. Naye Ehsaas! Nayi Shuruaat!

**AN:** After really long time. Sorry guys. I was off from FF. Most of you know why. So haan, now that I'm back the story continues.

Many thanks.. and big sorry.

Hope u like this chap.

_*** * * STORY SO FAR * * ***_

_Ruhana is a girl with many dreams in her eyes. When she's inducted into the CID, on of them got fulfilled. A chance encounter during a case brings her closer to RD, a budding artist, musician whose life is in danger because of his greedy relatives. Ruu-RD form a friendly bond. RD keeps asking Ruhana to hand some information to ACP sir. Ruhana does it without a word. In the end it is revealed that RD is an undercover cop and he's been just using her as a means to keep ACP sir informed. RD's mission accomplishes as he catches the terrorists who were plotting blew off a concert while posing as musicians… RD is successful but he looses Ruhana's trust n friendship. Ruu gets trasferred to Jaipur… RD is sad but determined to get her back._

_On the other hand, on her first day in the forensic lab, Dr. Sree, a young enthusiastic doctor meets Sr. Insp. Kavin. Kavin urf KV is drawn to her innocence and talent from day one. He never hides his admiration often reminding Salunkhe of some golden moments occurred back then. KV-Sree then unexpectedly meet in Kolkata where they celebrate Durga Puja together with their families. They bond over as KV gives her a sweet birthday surprise. With mixed feelings in heart, they return to Mumbai…_

_Ab aagey!_

_._

_._

_._

**a few days later, Forensic lab:**

**Early in the morning-**

Dr. Sree is sitting by her desk, looking sullen. Ruhana was gone. She is slightly angry that her friend hadn't even told her about it. They had become good friends and she'd miss her. As usual someone is also early and he walks into the lab to greet her.

**Guy- **"Hello Shona!"

she turns to look at that voice.

**Sree- **"sho- mera naam Sree hai..."

she tries to glare at the guy who came in but she can't. _Cute banda hai bhai!_

**Guy (KV) - **"meri galti nahi! Aapke naam se pukaara aapko. Aapne jawab nhi dia. Aur jab shona bola toh… jhat se jawab dedi!"

**Sree- **"arey wo… mujhe shona mat bulao!" *hides smile *

**KV- **"wo tumhara naam hai right?"

**Sree- **"arey na!"

**KV- **"maine sunaa aunty ne tumhe aise bulaaya-"

**Sree- **"arey plz!"

Her voice is a little rough, that makes him go silent. She immediately apologizes.

**Sree- **"I'm sorry!"

**KV- **"dont be..."

Pulling a chair, KV sits across her.

**KV- **"bataao kya baat hai!"

**Sree- **"uh..."

After a pause Sree explains how she's miffed with Ruhana for going away like that and how she was frustrated from a bad dream last night.

**Sree- **"sab.. sab tumpe nikaal diya!"

she looks at him sadly.

**Sree- **"sorry..."

he holds her hand gently.

**KV- **"I'm glad main aapke kaam aaya. Wo kya hai na zyada frustration seene mei dabaake rakhna, sehat k liye thik nahi… ye toh aapko acche se pata hai. Doctor jo hai aap! So bring it on, think of me as your punching bag."

She gives a look..

**Sree- **"punching bag?" *** ****laughs * **" Ye khubsurat sa chehra kharab karna hai kya?"

he smiles and then…

**KV- **"main.. mera chehra… khubsurat hai?"

she bites her lip and looks away.

**Sree- **"zyada bhav mat khana. Aise hi flow mei boldiya tha."

**KV- **"haha. You're so cute!"

she looks at him gives her a charming smile. She smiles back. Can she help it? This guy is always just so… cute.

**Sree- **"you are a great friend KV."

**KV- **"arey ye toh kuch nahi. Aapke liye meri jaan hazir hai.."

he gets up to bow, acting as if taking off his hat and she laughs.

**Sree- **"Thank you. Mujhe tumhari jaan nhi chahiye. Sambhaal k rakha..."

**KV- **"anytime senorita. And plz haan no thanks allowed!"

She smiles widely.

**KV- **"aur batayiye kya sapna dekha aapne kal raat..."

**Sree- **"main.." *******realizes something * **" Kavin! Tumhe kaam nahi bureau mei?"

**KV- **"arey yar! Abhi nau nhi baje. Boliye na..."

Sree looks way playing with the hem of her shirt.

**KV- **"bolo toh.."

**Sree- **"wo.. tum hasoge toh nahi?"

**KV- **"bilkul nahi."

**Sree- **"umm… ek.. bura sapna tha.. ek.. ek rakshas, mere ghar pe aaya.. aur.. aur mujhe uthaake legaya… bilkul waise jaise.. uss film mei hota hai.. kya naam hai uska… jo bhi wo! Wo itna bhayankar tha! Usne koi jaadu ki.. main toh soyi hui thi apne bister pe.. aur bisther aise aasmaan mei udne laga.. shayad wo uss rakshas ki island ki taraf jaraha tha… aur fir.. mujhe yaad nhi kya hua, par main bohot dar gayi thi..."

Sree is still thinking what happened next, while KV is already in splits, getting off his chair, turning his back to her. He could feel her glare on his back. Trying to stifle a laugh, he looks at her…

**Sree- **"ugh!"

**KV- **"sorry sorry..."

**Sree- **"tumhe bure sapne nhi aate?"

Sree says irritably. Before she could tuck one of stray strand of her hair that has fallen out of place, he reaches out doing the same.

**KV- **"nahi aate. Mere sapne mei toh… ek khubsurat pari nazar aati hai mujhe..."

he looks at her keenly and smiles. Her heart skips a beat. He looks even more handsome up close. But wait! When did she start seeing him this way?!

**KV- **"haan har roz nhi aati, par kabhi kabhi aati hai..."

Before he could go on, doors to forensic lab open, Salunkhe enters with Tarika. KV quickly greets them and swiftly moves towards the bureau. Behind him he could hear Salunkhe snickering.

**Salunkhe- **"ye ladka kabhi nhi sudhrega..."

that only made him smile. Silently placing a folded paper in Dr. Sree's hands he leaves the lab waving to her and wishing the senior doctors.

Sree reads the note a while later-

It read-

"_Sree… dost kabhi apne se door nhi hote. Jitna bhi door ho, dil ke humesha paas rehte hai. So cheer up!"_

Sree smiles and thinks.

**Sree thinks- **"haan ye toh mujhe pata hai. But khair! Main aur Ruu phone pe bhi baat kar sakte hai. Thank you KV.. thanks you always give me a reason to smile. Thanks to you Kaali Maa, aapne itne acche acche dost dia mujhe"

the day goes normally.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**the same day, Jaipur CID**

Ruhana is happy to be a part of a new team. Everyone was friendly. She was now close to her home. She met her mom dad, everyone. She is happy to be home. She is happy to be in Jaipur.

No matter how much she thought that way, she always felt a little disappointed. She missed them all. Daya Sir.. Abhijeet sir.. Shreya Di… Sree…. Everyone… and RD!

She slapped herself. That guy was a nobody. Its lunch time, so she's at the cafeteria, sipping a coffee when someone enters…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Placing a small bunch of yellow and red roses on her table, he bows like a gentle man… Roo glances at him for a second. In the next instant, he stands straight to smile at her.

**Ruhana- **"tum!"

she almost spits her coffee.. her throat hurts as she manages to gulp it down. The guy just smiles more taking a seat.

**Ruhana- **"tum yaha? Tum yaha kaise aagaye? ye.. koi sapna toh nhi?"

the guy answers coolly…

**RD- **"tum mere sapne bhi dekhti ho huh?"

**Ruhana- **"oh please! Tum yaha kaise! Mera peecha kar rahe the?"

**RD- **"arey nhi! Main toh bas yahaa.. Jaipur, Pink City! ghoomne aaya hu yar..."

stretching himself, he watches in amusement as she places her cup down.

**Ruhana- **"toh ghoomo naa! Yaha kyu aagaye! Waise andar kisne aane dia?"

**RD- **"oh hello madam hum bhi police wale hai haan! Kaam se aaye hai Jaipur..."

**Ruhana- **"kabhi kehte ho ghoomna hai.. kabhi kehte ho kaam hai.. " * glares angrily *

**RD- **"arey ghoomna hai yar.. aur kaam bhi hai.."

**Ruhana- **"kaisa kaam!"

**RD- **"wo-"

**Ruhana- **"whatever! Jaake apna kaam karo! Jaao-"

**RD- **"wohi toh kar rahe hai… " *smiles *

**Ruhana- **"Kya?" :/

**RD- **"wo kya hai na.. Jaipur mei meri ek.. bohot hi pyari si khoobsurat si ladki se milna hai.. jo ki humari dost hai. Jo humse roothi hui hai.. toh.. usko manaane k liye hume yaha tak aana pada..."

he gives her a slight smile. Her eyes widen a bit in surprise.. a weird sense of joy fills her heart but she chooses to ignore it-

**Ruhana- **"mujhe tumse koi baat nhi karni hai"

she looks away and he laughs.

**RD- **"oh hello! Kisne kaha main tumse baat karne aaya hu! Main toh kisi aur ki baat kar raha tha.."

he gives a slight smile and she makes an annoyed face.

**RD- **"tumhare reactions kaafi cute hai… tumhe pata hai?"

**Ruhana- **"shut up! Mujhe gussa aaraha hai!" _

**RD- **"kaamal hai yar! Gussa bhi jach raha hai tumpe!"

**Ruhana thinks- **"flirt kahika! Kisi aur se milna aaya hai! Ugh! Maine kaise sochliya mereliye… yaha kyu aaya dimaag khaane" * sigh *

**RD- **"main.. flirt nhi hu Miss Ruhana. Aur raha sawal dimaag khane ka.. aapko mujhe jhelna padega.."

**Ruhana- **"kyu?"

**RD- **"kyu ki mera transfer hui yaha.."

**Ruhana- **"transfer? Par.. par kyu?" :/

**RD- **"maine bola na.. yaha pe ek ladki hai, jo mujhe pasand hai.. toh uski khatir.."

**Ruhana- **"par tum.. tum undercover ho na?"

**RD- **"haan undercover toh hu. Par jaise mera mission complete hua, humare boss ne pucha.. babu moshaye, tum kya karna chahte ho? Yahi pe bhes badal k mujrim ki band bajaoge ya fir.. direct face to face, ek crime bureau k officer banke khullam khulla kaam karoge… maine kaha chalo ji.. ab bohot hogayi luka-chupi.. ab sab kuch khullam khulla karte hai..."

he proceeds to take her hand that's kept on the table but she pulls it back.

**RD- **"saat mei ye bhi pucha. Beta tu kaha jayega. Toh maine bola Jaipur.."

**Ruhana- **"Jaipur.. crime branch.. CID? Dont tell me tum yaha kaam karne wale ho!"

**RD- **"finally batti jali haan? Yes.. sorry huh. I cant help it..."

he laughs.. Ruhana grimaces.. what's in store for her… she din't know whether to feel sad or happy…

she looks at him.. he's still laughing and she thinks that she's actually happy to see him perhaps…

Just then a voice interrupts them…

**Girl- **"Oh toh tum milchuki ho inse!"

Rashi, one of Ruhana's colleague comments joining them. A bunch of other girls also reach there.

**Khushi- **"ohho! Toh ye hai humare naye senior inspector!"

**Radhika- **"hello sir!"

**RD- **"hello.."

RD stands and greets them all with a smile.

**Rashi- **"oh wow! Sir. Suna aap undercover hai! Kya ye sach hai?"

**RD- **"haa.. tha main undercover.."

**Asha- **"fir kyu chod diya wo kaam.. crime branch zyada khaas nhi hoga. Aap jaise shatir dimaag wale inspector ko undercover hi hona chahiye..."

**RD- **"arey wo.. lambi story hai.. but pehle introductions hojaye haan?"

Ruhana watches as RD interacts with all the ladies.. he cracks jokes, they all laugh, bonding over…

**Ruhana- **"yahi hona baki tha… RD yaha kaam karega!" *** sigh *** "senior inspector… aur… aur.. wo ladki kon hai.. jisko manaane ye yaha tak aaya..."

her thoughts are interrupted as the noise around her increases. The guys from the bureau also gathered to greet their new senior inspector. A small smile forms her lips as she watches RD interacting with everyone. That constant smile on his face… it made her smile a bit.

"_may be what's happening is all good for her.."_

.

.

.

.

that night-

Ruhana and Sree have a conversation. Both keep dialing each other's number at the same time. A while later, Ruu gives up and Sree dials her number-

**Sree- **"Oh my god! Finally!"

that excited squeal on the other end of the phone makes her smile.. before she can reply

**Sree- **"Naani! I'm angry! Tum mujhe chodke chali gayi! Binaa bataye! I'm very angry! Gussa hu.."

**Ruhana- **"arey yar! Main majbur thi… tumhe upset nhi karna tha. Tum kitni khush thi kolkata mei… isliye.."

**Sree- **"haa haa. Thik hai. I know. I'm not really angry re. I miss you… bt yea… hum humesha friends hai right?"

**Ruhana- **"right! Waise bhi. Sacche dost door hoke bhi humesha dil k paas rehte hai Sree.."

**Sree- **"haan. KV bhi yahi kehta hai."

**Ruhana- **"KV? Kavin sir? Kaise hai tere KV?"

**Sree- **"mere KV? Tum mujhe chedna band karo yar!"

**Ruhana- **"maine cheda kaha hai!"

**Sree- **"ab tu shuru hojayegi I know. Kahegi ki main KV se pyar karti hu.."

Sree bites her lip.. Ruu laughs..

**Ruhana- **"maine kuch nhi bola. Tu ne hi boldiya."

**Sree- **"Ruuu!"

both girls share a laugh.

**Sree- **"waise tera RD.. ussey teri baat hui kya? Tera dost hai na? Sunaa hai transfer pe gaya hai! Pata nhi kaha gaya!"

**Ruhana- **"tumhe kaise pata?"

**Sree- **"arey wo Daya sir bolre the.."

**Ruhana- **"Daya sir! Unhone kia ye sab…."

Ruu sighs..

**Sree- **"kya hua?"

**Ruhana- **"RD yaha aagaya yar! Aur tujhe pata hai. Wo yaha mera senior hai. Pata nhi kya maksad hai uska."

**Sree- **"hmm.. wo achanak transfer pe jaipur aagaya… mujhe lagta hai usey tujhse pyar hogaya hai!"

**Ruhana- **"Kya?"

**Sree- **"Love you know.."

**Ruhana- **"mujhe hindi samjh mei aati hai.."

**Sree- **"haan toh.. samjho na.. haal-e-dil..."

**Ruhana- **"Sree! He's just my friend! Wait! He was my friend! Ab nhi hai wo mera dost!"

**Sree- **"come on Ruu. Uski majburi samjho! Dost se aise naraz nhi hote.. if he's your friend and agar wo tumse baat karna chahta hai, u should listen to him."

Ruu is in thoughts

**Ruhana- **"hmm.. lets see.."

soon the conversation shifts to all sorts of things.. they talk about random stuff before calling off the night.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN:** that's it! Bohot boring hoga sorry. Filhaal yahi suuja.. aur main fir se bsy hogai.. college khatm but classes toh hai, gotto prepare for some entrance exams n various tests so…

anyway I hope the update isnt that terrible. :)

thank you! Love ya all :*

_**My dear SS and DayaVineet's Girl.. kaisa laga bataana yaro. Love you guys :***_

**Baaki updts bhi coming! :)**

**thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
